Queen of the Amazons
by Jess S1
Summary: This is an Alanna AU fic, where after being sent to the convent by her father, Lord Alan of Trebond's daughter decides to forsake her life as a noble, and becomes a champion of the rights of women instead. She and her friends leave the convent and train t
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was inspired by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)

AN: This is an Alanna AU fic, an extreme AU, where after being sent to the convent by her father, Lord Alan of Trebond's daughter decides to forsake her life as a noble, and become a champion of the rights of women instead. She and her friends leave the convent and train to become warriors. In a few years time they are both respected and feared by many, and their clan has grown to include the many women who, like them, felt trapped by the rules of society, so they too became Amazons. Enjoy!

* * *

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Prologue**

By Jess S

* * *

Brilliant purple eyes set like amethyst gems in a porcelain face watched the approaching knights carefully, scrupulously trained eyes noting the quality of the armor, the weapons and the horses, as well as the size of the company of soldiers with said knights. Whoever they were, they were important to the people of Tortall, that was certain.

And she'd be willing to bet almost anything that one in the center was the crown prince himself. Which would mean, if her spies were correct, that her twin brother was not far behind, as he was the prince's squire.

_**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**_

_"I'm sorry, Alanna," Thom of Trebond shook his head as he met his sister's furious gaze with identical eyes, though his betrayed desperation and sorrow, not the abject betrayal bordering on hatred he saw in his twin's. "If there was any chance for success I might be willing to try it, but you and I both know that it could never be done! You're a girl, and in a few more years you'll be a woman. People will notice that!"_

_"I can handle that when it happens, Thom!" the other redhead insisted. "I can't go to the convent, I hate everything it represents--"_

_"Just give it a chance! Look at me; do you think I **want** to go train to become a knight? No! But I have no choice, therefore I will try my best, just like many others who have come before me, no doubt. And you should do that the same, just like the many other girls who probably didn't want to go to a convent, but they did. And in a few years, you'll look back on the memory of this notion as childish nonsense."_

_"Nonsense? **Nonsense?!**" the girl shouted, her eyes alight with rage, "How--How **dare** you?! This is not nonsense, Thom, it is destiny! I will not go a convent to be taught how to sow and curtsy and apply make up!"_

_"Alanna..." the eleven-year-old boy sighed, shaking his head again as he turned back to continue his packing. "Don't you think there could be a reason that they don't train girls for knighthood?"_

_"There have been women warriors before!"_

_"Myths, Alanna, little more. Some might have been lucky or something to earn fame, but there are some things we just aren't able to do. Accept it." He shook his head again, before waiving to the door. "You'd best go finish your packing, sister. You may not see this place for a very long time, so I wouldn't advise leaving anything valuable behind."_

_"Oh don't worry, I won't," the girl muttered as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**_

That betrayal had hurt. She had loved her twin, a part of her still did, but she could no longer trust him. Not like she once did. When they had been growing up in the cold, rocky lands surrounding their home, learning how to heal with their Gift from Maude and how to hunt and track from Coram, she had always trusted that he'd be there for her.

Well, the women that served her were utterly loyal, and while the ones that served as spies in the palace weren't the best of warriors, they were no less loyal to their cause.

They were among the few who were no longer willing to bow down to the men. They had survived these last few years, survived and thrived, training themselves and improving. Now they were like the warrior women of legend, the ones that Thom had called mere myths.

Myths the ones of centuries past may have been, but they gave the women of the present hope, and to be certain, the Amazons were no myth. As the knights of Tortall would soon learn.

After a moment's consideration she turned slightly to meet the eyes of her second, Elise. "Prepare for battle. I want them taken alive, but they are not to know the location of our city."

"As you command, my queen," the other woman acknowledged with a slight bow of her head, paying the respect that she and the other women had decided Alanna deserved several years ago. She turned slightly, grabbing onto one of the tall trees branches and using it to sweep down to another branch before grabbing another to swing silently through the trees with the practiced ease bought of several seasons. When she was a few trees away, the brunette brought her hands up to her mouth before making a series of bird cries to relay her commands. When she received the appreciate answering calls, she pulled down her mask, which was that of a fierce eagle.

Alanna nodded her approval, before swinging through the trees herself, staying near the top to shorten the distance of her journey. She would return to their city, trusting Elise to see to it that her orders were carried through, and she would await their arrival there...

She only hoped that she would be able to meet her brother again, face to face, after all these years of pain. She couldn't hate him for his misguided beliefs, not as utterly and completely that the part of her that felt the betrayal wanted, for her heart wouldn't let her do that. Her heart refused to hate someone that she had loved for so long.

As an after thought, she stopped on one of the secure platforms they'd built high in the trees, to bring down her mask. She was good, to be sure, just as well practiced as Elise and all the others at moving through the trees, but she wasn't stupid. The mask was practical protection in both a physical and mental way. If the men knew that they were fighting women to begin with, it would only harm them, but they wanted to beat them out of sheer skill, not male chauvinism. The physical protection was really just to keep the tree branches from damaging their eyes or making them fall. But they weren't bad for appearance either, and so she wasted no time in pulling down her own mask, that of a fierce golden lioness with purple eyes, before continuing to move quickly through the treetops, towards home.

End Prologue.

AN: Well? What'd you think? Worth continuing? Let me know!

Bye!

Jess S


	2. Chapter 1: Warrior Women?

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was _inspired_ by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)**

**WARNING: AU: Alternate Universe. Don't like? Then DON'T READ!**

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Chapter 1: Warrior Women?**

By Jess S

"Well, I don't know, what'd you think about all this, Jon?"

The Prince shook his head before offering his friend and cousin a good-humored smile. "No idea, Gary," he then nodded to his uncle and his other cousin, Duke Roger, who were riding ahead of them. "What about you, uncle?"

"None," Duke Gareth, brother to the Queen and the Champion of Tortall shook his head, "but you are correct in assuming that this should be interesting. It has been quite a while since anything of this sort has come up."

"Of this sort?" Alex inquired from his place a short distance behind his former knight-master. "I wasn't aware anything of the sort had ever come up."

"Oh it has," Duke Roger cut in, offering an amused smile. "The peasant folk are an under-educated lot in general, and very superstitious. Therefore they often don't know what to make of what they perceive as a threat. If it is something common to their area, such as wolves, then they've no trouble in saying so, but anything new sends them running for help, often in sheer terror."

"Hmm, that's quite a generalization, Roger." The older duke offered. "Not all of them are like that. But they're all aware that we exist primarily to help with problems of this sort. It is what we are trained for, and therefore what we do."

"Of course, your grace," Roger acknowledged with a nod, though the mimicked nods of the younger knights seemed far more serious then that of the younger duke. "It has been awhile since any tales of ghosts or demons reached the court, though."

_**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**_

_"Your majesty," one of the guards bowed deeply from the entrance of the council chambers. "A man has just arrived, from the Tusaine Mountains. He begs an audience with you." _

_"Who is he?" King Roald inquired calmly, any curiosity or alarm he might have felt much more carefully concealed then the reactions of many of the younger nobles around the table, his son included. The Tusaine Mountains were called that because they had once been part of the Tusaine, before his father's time. Then they were taken, and given the name they now bore out of an odd form of respect. Nonetheless, they were right along the border of Tusaine itself, and the people there would be the first to see it should King Ain change his mind and decide against the treaty his ambassadors had recently brought him. Tortall had been at war with the Tusaine people for almost four years now; many hoped that it would finally be over, as many men had lost their lives in the consecutive battles._

_"A farmer, milord. He claims his people are under attack and in desperate need of aid."_

_"Attack by whom?"_

_"He is not sure, my king. The people of Waterside believe their enemies to be demons, or so he claims."_

_"Demons?" the king frowned, then after a moment's consideration shook his head before waving his hand and nodding, "Very well, let him in."_

_The guardsman nodded before stepping to the side, and holding one of the doors to the room open more widely, so that another guard to help the farmer stumble in. The man was filthy, and he looked to be both half-starved and dehydrated. What he wore for clothing were little more then rags, covered in filth, what appeared to be some blood, and grime, undoubtedly from a long and painful journey. The mountains were several days' travel by horse, undoubtedly weeks by foot if the man had walked the whole way._

_The king nodded to a servant, waiving him to bring one of the side shares over to the table so that man could sit down. He was honestly surprised that the man was able to walk at all, considering his state, and from the look on Duke Baird's face, he felt the same. As the servant brought a chair over and the guardsman helped the man over to it, he met the eyes of the desperate man before offering a gentle inquiry. "What is your name?"_

_"I-I'm sorry...m-my name is Er-Eric." The man replied worriedly, attempting to bow even as the guardsman almost threw him into the waiting chair. Though the movement undoubtedly pained him, the farmer went on quickly, his tone no less desperate then the look in his dark eyes. "I--I'm a farmer in W-Waterside... We're under attack. You h--have to help us!" _

_"What kind of attack?"_

_The farmer was silent for several moments, apparently thinking as he took several gulps of water from the goblet a maid had just brought him. After a few moments, he shook his head and continued with a heavy sigh. "D--Demons: v--vicious demons that live in the forests and higher up in the mountains around our village. Th--They come in the night, attacking us as we sleep, stealing our livestock, and destroying our crops."_

_"Can't you fight them?" Raoul inquired with a frown. He knew from the time he'd spent with some in the mountains nearby Goldenlake that the men up in the mountains and around them didn't lead easy lives, and they were a tough lot. The Goldenlake was only a few days travel from the Tusaine Mountains by horse._

_"We've tried!" the man insisted, the desperation in his voice rising again as he set the now empty water goblet on the table with shaking hands. "W--We sent our best fighters and hunters, into the woods. They never returned."_

_"They were killed?" Prince Jonathon inquired, receiving a shaking nod from the farmer._

_"They d--didn't return... So it's just us simple men left now; fishermen and farmers. The demons have turned us into prisoners in our own home!" _

_"But then," Gary shook his head, frowning, "how is it you were able to get out and come here?"_

_"Only by the Gods aid..." he shook his head, looking down into the empty water goblet on the council table before him. "Six others left with me, they're dead now..." He looked up to meet the king's eyes, his voice filled with complete and utter desperation once more. "**P--Please**, your majesty, they may have already attacked again! If they haven't they will soon! And I don't know if my people can survive this time!"_

_"How far is it to Waterside?"_

_"It took me three weeks," the man replied shakily, a glimmer of hope beginning to show on his face. "And I didn't stop, not once!"_

_"Then it will take mounted warriors several days," King Roald nodded, before looking over at Raoul. "Waterside is near Goldenlake, is it not?"_

_"A day or two's ride away," the knight nodded._

_The king nodded, waving the servant forward again, "Get this man some food and a place to rest." In response to the man's desperately inquisitive look, he nodded, "A company will be leaving early tomorrow morning."_

_"Oh, thank you, your majesty! Thank you!"_

_**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"Well, one thing's for sure." Gary shook his head, "That _had_ to be the strangest village I've ever seen!"

"I know what you mean," Raoul nodded in agreement. "I mean, raiders usually snatch one or two pretty girls, but _all_ of them?"

_**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**_

_"Look everyone!" Their guide yelled to his townsmen as the member of the Kings Own he'd been riding with helped him dismount. "They've come to save Waterside! The King sent them to help us!"_

_The knights nodded politely as they dismounted, looking around the village as the men came out to greet them._

_It was an odd village. Everything looked like it was barely staying together, and there seemed to be a communal fire at the center, where a stew was brewing under the attentions of an elderly man and some boys. There were several other boys coming out behind there fathers too, all looking up at them in awe._

_That wasn't usual, they were knights and the soldiers behind them were members of the Kings Own, and therefore the best in Tortall. Young lads always looked upon them in approbation, as they were the stuff of bedtime stories and legends. _

_But there was still something...**off** about the place..._

_"You know," Gary shook his head, " there's something missing in this town..."_

_The prince nodded in agreement. "Eric..." he shook his head, looking around at the almost pitiful excuse for a village, "where are all of your women? Your wives and daughters? Mothers and sisters? Aunts and grandmothers?"_

_"Well, um, they... they're..." the man look down, shaking his head, "They were taken by the demons." He nodded towards the largest house in the village, a short distance away from the community fire. "Some of the grandmothers are still with us, but many have passed on since the younger women and girls were stolen."_

_"They were stolen? By the demons?"_

_The general assent the echoed around was supported by nods._

_"When?"_

_"Years ago," the farmer replied, still looking down._

_"Well," the prince shook his head, meeting his uncle's eyes. "That certainly makes it more complicated..."_

_Duke Gareth nodded, but stopped halfway through the gesture, his eyes resting on a young boy a short distance away. The boy was probably around ten years old, but the crying child he was struggling to calm down was just a babe. He shook his head, nodding to the boy, "Wait; that boy can't be more then a year old..."_

_"Well..." the farmer looked over at the child, his expression sad, before turning back to them, looking up into the dukes eyes. "Sometimes babies are left on the riverbank."_

_"You mean they are abandoned?" Duke Roger frowned, his expression puzzled, "Whose are they?"_

_"They belong to us."_

_Gary's father quickly picked up on what the younger duke was getting at, "But whose **were** they?"_

_The farmer shook his head; "We raise them as our own."_

_"But where did they **come** from?"_

_"I **told** you," he insisted, "they're left on the riverbank." _

_His townsmen all echoed this statement with expressions of agreement, forestalling any more arguments from either duke._

_**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"I don't think they were giving us the whole story," Duke Roger comments, his expression perturbed.

Duke Gareth nodded in agreement. "I agree. As Raoul pointed out, some of the women missing would make sense if we were dealing with raiders, but..." he shook his head in frustration.

"They certainly seem to think that they are being attacked by demons, not raiders." Prince Jonathon pointed out.

"Yes, they seem to," his uncle agreed, shaking his head. "They're terrified, every one of them."

The others nodded in agreement.

_**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**_

_The prince shook his head, "Have any of you ever **seen** the demons?" at the general consensus he received from all around, he went on, "What did they look like?" _

_Eric frowned shaking his head, "Well, I saw one that looked like a wolf."_

_"The one I saw had a face of a bear!" A fisherman called from a few feet away._

_"I saw one that looked like a hawk!"_

_**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"What do you think of all this, Roger?"

The younger duke shook his head in response to the Champion's inquiry. "I'm not sure what to think, your grace. Their descriptions didn't bring anything to mind, and I've been going over all of the demonic lore I can remember since we left." He shook his head again, "But I have a feeling we'll find out as soon as we meet the creatures face to face."

"Indeed," Duke Gareth agreed, his eyes setting on the forest the villagers had told them the demons 'territory' began at. He quickly turned his attention to the two companies of the Kings Own that were behind them. "Proceed with caution, and keep your eyes open."

They crept into forest slowly, keeping their mounts at a slow, careful pace as they eyed their surroundings. The horses didn't have much trouble riding through the woods, as the ground seemed to have been at least partially cleared, enough so for the horses or creatures of similar size to slip through.

"Well at least we know these demons aren't massive monsters." Gary pointed out quietly, trying to lighten the serious atmosphere, which was also becoming boring very, very quickly. "Maybe we're just dealing with unusually sized beasts of the forests."

"Mountain lions, perhaps?" Duke Roger offered with a soft chuckle.

"Be that as it may, we don't want them to hear out approach," Duke Gareth told them quietly, slowly dismounting and gesturing for the others to do the same before proceeding quietly onward, leaving a few men behind to watch the mounts.

After a few hours of walking, the patience of the younger knights was quickly growing thin, and it showed in their actions and words.

"So where are these beasts?" One of the soldiers inquired of a comrade.

The man nodded in agreement, shrugging, "Don't know... Hope we didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Oh be patient, we'll find them soon enough." Another sighed, shaking his head. "Though I personally wouldn't mind _not_ finding them."

Several chuckled at that last comment.

Silence ensued for several more minutes of careful movement through the trees, cautiously keeping an eye on their surroundings, the sounds of wildlife, birdcalls and other such creatures, not serving to lighten their anxiety at the possible danger of the situation.

Many men would agree that the worry and fear that comes before a battle can be much worse then anything you might feel during said battle, as during the battle you have the battle itself to distract you, while beforehand you are alone, and prey to your fears.

A sudden shout of mingled shock and fear made at least half of the men jump and spin around towards the soldier that had issued the cry. He was one of the ones up near the front of their line, moving along through the woods. He was staring up at some of the trees, his expression a mix or astonishment and horror.

"What is it?" Duke Gareth called, his commanding voice still relatively quiet as he made his way over to the man, many of the other knights and soldiers around him or already congregating around the soldier in question. "What's wrong?"

He didn't receive a verbal answer from the shaken man; just a gesture to look up at the trees as he stepped into the clearing the man had been standing in.

There were six men hanging from the trees around them, the duke had walked right by the base of one of the trees holding one as he entered the clearing.

Six _dead_ men. Covered in filth, blood and grime, bugs already burrowing into their flesh, picking away at their carcasses.

"What do you think this is?" the Champion inquired of the younger duke as he step up beside him, keeping his voice down, eyes on the surrounding wood. "Some kind of warning?"

The Duke of Conté shook his head, frowning. "Maybe... I've read that Spidrens used to leave drained bodies on the edge of their territory, but they'd be partially wrapped in and hung by webs, and these look like someone with the Gift set them up..."

"Drained?" Alex asked, frowning up at the display around them.

"Of their blood. Spidrens were what we called huge spiders with the heads of men and the teeth of large cats, but they were, or perhaps are, in essences gigantic spiders. So they drank our blood and the blood of other creatures."

"So we might be dealing with these...Spidrens?" Gary asked, glancing around nervously, his grip on his sword a little tighter then usual.

"No," Duke Roger shook his head. "They were banished to the Realm of the Gods, centuries ago with all of the other Immortals. Unless the barriers are failing and the Immortals are coming back I don't see how any Spidrens could come to be here..."

"What if the barriers are failing?"

"They aren't," Duke Gareth told his son, "Anyone with any form of magic or connection to magic would feel it if they had totally failed."

"And the mages of every realm keep a close eye on it anyway." The sorcerer told them, shaking his head as he continued to look around. "But I don't have a clue as to what else this could be..."

"Maybe it's just the way these demons have fun?" Gary offered half-heartedly, shaking his head.

"A few centuries ago it was quite common for people to place the bodies of slain foes along the edge of their borders," Sir Myles offered, "as a way of warning off intruders... But that's been out of practice for centuries."

"What was that?!" One of the soldiers jumped looking around wildly, his eyes wide.

"What?" Duke Gareth demanded, looking around also, while the others did the same.

"I thought I saw something... Something in the trees!"

"Well there are six dead men--"

"Something moving!" the soldier insisted, before jumping again, and pointing towards the treetops. "Over there!"

It suddenly seemed very quiet, even as they continued to hear the occasional, peculiar birdcalls around them, accompanied by the sounds of other creatures, some that they couldn't identify at all.

"The demons are watching us right now, I can feel it." One of the soldiers insisted.

The others nodded in agreement, looking around warily, tense and ready for combat.

After a couple moments of complete, apprehensive silence a loud bird cry echoed through the treetops around them, and they suddenly found themselves surrounded by strange creatures, some coming from the ground itself, while most seemed to drop out of the treetops using ropes, or nothing at all...

Before Duke Gareth could order anything, the creatures attacked, whipping long ropes, much like those some had used to drop out of the trees, at them, catching some around the neck, others around the wrists and ankles. Several soldiers had already been brought down, hopefully only unconscious, when the Champion gave the order to attack, quickly followed by a caution to his nephew.

"Jonathon, be careful!"

The prince didn't reply, as more of the creatures appeared...these ones wielding swords, daggers, and other paraphernalia of war. "What the...? What is this?"

He received no reply, as their attackers came at them, dancing around them with quick, agile steps, swinging their weapons in intricate techniques, like one would expect from those trained for war. Their assailants were unhindered by the heavy chain-mail armor the knights and soldiers wore, and their elaborate masks didn't appear to encumber them at all.

For indeed, that was all they could be. These were warriors. Warriors in fairly strange attire to be sure, but warriors nonetheless. The masks they wore were made of metal and the same leather-like material that seemed to make up much of their attire.

In a few moments, the Tortallian warriors found themselves on the ground, brought down by their alien foe with speed and ease of battle-hardened veterans. They hadn't been drastically outnumbered, but the members of the Kings Own hadn't lasted long against their obviously superiorly-trained foes, and the knights could only take so many at once...though none had actually managed to harm any of their attackers, and had surprisingly received few major wounds themselves.

The prince caught his cousin's eye as their opponents moved in for the kill and nodded, quickly grasping hands with the older mage and sending some of his Gift towards him.

Roger shouted something and blue and orange fire shot out around them, surrounding their men protectively, before surging out towards their attackers...

Only to hit and dissipate on slivery-white shield, faintly tinged with purple a few feet from them.

Their aggressors, apparently completely unconcerned by the magical attacked continued to move towards them, their weapons raised.

"No, stop," an authoritative woman's voice resounded through the clearing and they turned to see another one of the strangely dressed warriors stepping into the clearing. As they did so, the warrior sheathed their sword and brought a leather-gloved hand up to remove their mask, sliding it up until it rested atop their head, to reveal the breathtaking, heart-shaped face of a woman with sky-blue eyes. "The Queen wants them alive."

As the others stepped back, the woman made a gesticulation with her hand, and pale blue fire leapt from her hand to surround all of them, solidifying once it had securely bound their hands behind their backs, and those with Gifts found that they could not wield them.

* * *

Alanna sighed as she leant back in her golden throne, letting the scepter that the Dominion Jewel dwelt atop rest across her lap. She looked up to meet the warm hazel eyes of her most trusted advisor, "They're coming," she told the dark haired beauty.

Kalasin, the former queen of Sarain nodded, her eyes hazel eyes gentle as she set a glass of warm, honeyed wine on the table beside the thrown. "Drink."

The Amazon Queen obliged, quickly picking up the elegant drinking goblet and bringing it up to her lips, releasing a soft sigh a moment later as the first sip seemed to send a rush of strength throughout her weary body.

Intentionally wielding the Dominion Jewel's power always seemed to do that. It required a certain amount of control and precision that she could only barely managed. The training that the priestess to the Mother had given her only went so far, and even the small amount of crucial training the Goddess offered only did so much. It really came down to strength of will, which was why she was among the few that _could_ wield the legendary gem's power.

It was true that the gem had a seemingly bottomless well of power, just as the legends said. She could sense it every time she delved even slightly into its recesses. But she didn't dare use a large amount of it. And she made a point of not utilizing any of its power too often.

That trepidation that she'd always had as a younger girl, of using her Gift, was a thing of the past but it had left a healthy impulse within her against using too much magic. _Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely._ Therefore she used the Jewel as little as possible, but there were times when nothing else would satisfy the circumstances. Goddess knew that she wouldn't have been able to nullify the Duke of Conté's spell and suppress the Gifts of all the men in the forest on her own. That was a spell she had had in place for a long time: a safety net to ensure that men with magical training could not harm her people, not within their own territory...

"How long?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to reply steadily, "It should take them a few hours to reach here... Around sundown."

"They let them wander that long?"

Alanna nodded, "It made the most sense... but the smaller party should arrive sooner."

"Their horses and those left to guard them?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we will make preparations for them... In the mean time though, _you_ need to get some rest. We can prepare for their arrival easily enough on our own, and you don't want to be half-asleep when they arrive."

"No," the 'Lioness' as some of the younger Amazons had affectionately named her out of deference for her mask, shook her head in concurrence. "You're right... I'll go lie down, and then I'll take a bath... We'll have supper late this evening. The men can be held in the dungeons until then. They may be given water and any medical attention they need, but nothing else. And no one is to speak with them save Elise and yourself if you so desire, but keep them in the dark as much as possible."

"But surely you don't want to explain our existence to them this evening."

"No, I'm sure they'll figure out something when they're brought in, and Elise will make much of our way of life clear, but little more than that is superfluous."

"Of course, my Queen," Kalasin half-bowed, half-curtsied, as had always been her way, before gesturing to the hall that led to the Queen's chambers and making her way out. "Sleep well."

"Thank you." Alanna smiled as she watched the older woman leave, marveling at how much trust she and affection she was able to feel for someone she'd only known a few years... But then, she'd only known most of her _people_ for a few years; a few long and rewarding years. The Amazons weren't a very old nation, but they were nonetheless a _very_ proud and indomitable one.

They had come into being when Alanna and several other noble-born girls had decided to leave the convent, vanishing into the mountains. A short time later they ran into the Shang Unicorn who, though more then a little dubious at first, had -- after several weeks of failing to make them return to the convent by both persuasion and force -- agreed to help them, teaching them how to fight and survive in the wild. They had made their way to this region of the kingdom, stopping here for one, it's remoteness, which had kept them a secret for a number of years, and two, to help the women that had lived in the relatively nearby village down by the waterfalls.

The men of that village were worse then any even the Shang Unicorn had seen, abusing their wives and the other women and girls of their village without any qualms or remorse, seeing them as little more then slaves. It hadn't taken much to convince the women there that _anything_ else could be better, though some unfortunately chose to stay behind -- and didn't last long because of the escalated abuse that followed -- most did come, disappearing into the forests and mountains with their newfound leaders.

The Unicorn had finally decided that staying with them and helping them was a worthy cause for any Shang, but especially a female Shang. Some women from other villages in the area had come as well, as rumors spread of the existence of a growing community of warrior women who lived free of society's restraints.

But that was only the beginning. Much of this city was ruins when they first found it and the valley it resided in. It had been strange that no one lived there, or even seemed to know about it beforehand, but any worries on that regard the Goddess very quickly dismissed during the first of the semi-frequent visits she offered the Amazon Queen.

It hadn't taken long for their city's population to rise up into the hundreds, nearly as high as a thousand, before it became obvious that they needed a leader. Alanna probably shouldn't have been surprised when the vote almost unanimously selected her to be the new Queen, but...

After that, she had known that they would need something more to protect them and help their society flourish. They had already set up a system for children, and trained warriors and healers and mages, but they'd needed more. At least that was what Alanna had felt, that they'd need an edge to ensure their survival and continued prosperity.

And when she'd brought it up the Goddess had agreed with her. Going so far as to suggest that Alanna undergo a quest, to obtain the legendary Dominion Jewel, and thereby almost _guarantee_ her people's survival.

With some investigation and several insinuations from the Great Mother, they had finally discovered the Jewel's location: the Roof of the World. So Alanna and a few other volunteers, Elise among them, had left on that quest. They had come across the Queen of Sarain along the way, and her daughter, Thayet, and had eventually returned with reason for their quest, and a much larger group of followers.

Kalasin had been considering leaving her husband and leading her people of birth to other lands for some time, but after the Saran King had sent his troops down upon them, slaughtering most of the men, more then half of all her people, she had had enough... And the opportunity that Alanna provided had been too good to pass up. So the K'mir had awaited their return from the Roof of the World, and when they'd come they had quickly left Sarain behind, heading for a new life in the mountains of Tortall.

It still amazed Alanna that they'd managed to slip through without any real difficulty. With so many people you'd be sure someone would notice. But Tortall had been at war with Tusaine, and everyone had heard about the genocide that Adigun _jin_ Wilma had been committing, so when the 'refugees' caused no genuine trouble, seemingly disappearing into the mountains, the royal court had paid it little mind. Hearing of that had quite honestly shocked her, but their spies in the palace were good and loyal women, so she didn't doubt it.

Some of the women from the nearby village had, at first object to K'mir men being welcomed into the Amazon Nation, but they quickly backed down when Alanna announced her support for their involvement, stating that they couldn't be completely cut off from the other half of their species, and the men of the K'miri tribes had, for the most part, always been sensibly respectful of their female counterparts.

With a shake of her head, the Lioness reminded herself of Kalasin's gentle commands, and slowly forced herself up out of her throne, walking slowly out of the throne room, towards her chambers, and the marvelously soft bed that awaited her weary self there.

* * *

"Well..." Gary offered with a sigh as he and his friends were hustled further along a path through the forest. They had been walking on this path for several hours now, in chains. The group of the Kings Own that had come with them to protect the prince was also in chains, being half dragged and half run down a path through a forest in the hours of daylight. "This has certainly been an interesting day. A droll conclusion to the last few weeks."

"We've been captured by a group under the command of a woman..." Raoul shook his head, "I'm sorry, Gary, but I honestly don't see much humor there."

"Not humor," the Duke's son agreed, "more... _uniqueness_." He paused as they were brought around a bend in the trail, using his impressive height to look over the heads of the numerous warriors ahead of them to see where they were going. In retrospect, it was actually kind of odd that none of the warriors were noticeably tall, but he didn't pay that much mind, thanks to what he did see. "I think we're almost out of the woods."

For indeed, there was more light seeping in through the foliage up ahead, and the trees seemed to be thinning as they neared their apparent destination. They were not allowed to see more then that however; as their captors suddenly drew to an evidently scheduled stop, forcing them to halt.

The woman that had ordered that they be kept alive was looking back towards them. After a moment of looking them over, she met the eyes of some of the warriors around them, and nodded. As a few of their captors began moving about, she looked back at them, calling; "Do not be alarmed, you will not be harmed so long as you cooperate."

Before any of them could ask questions, the warriors that had been moving about came up to them and held a piece of black clothe up to their eyes, wrapping it around their heads. A few of them immediately began struggling, but were quickly subdued.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Duke Roger demanded furiously, even as he tried to lash out with his Gift once more, only to find it was still scrupulously restrained.

"A simple precaution, your lordship, nothing more," the woman told them, her tone wholly neutral.

And then she must have given a signal to move on ahead, for they were suddenly being dragged forward again, only this time a little more slowly and cautiously. It seemed that their guides honestly did not want to harm them, for the time being, at least.

They stumbled onward for a while longer, noting that the ground beneath their feet had become rockier, then later it seemed to be solid rock, and their footsteps seemed to echo faintly around them, but other then that they had no way of telling where they are, other then that they were traveling uphill. The blindfolds were very securely tied; their captors had used long pieces of black cloth and had wrapped them around their prisoners' heads several times, to ensure that no light passed through. After what was undoubtedly more then an hour, maybe more then two, the ground seemed to soften a little, though it was still rocky, and they were heading downhill. As they drew near what sounded like a distant waterfall, the ground became distinctively softer.

They were brought up alongside the river and helped into what appeared to be several boats. Once inside, a few prisoners and a few warriors to each boat, all of the Tortallians were chained to the boat, to make sure that they didn't try anything rash. Then they were off, being rowed undoubtedly down stream due to the speed and ease with which they were traveling, but the prisoners could not tell much more then that once again.

An hour or so later, perhaps a little more, the air was conspicuously cooler and they had slowed down. The blindfolded men could hear several sounds they would associate with civilization drawing near, and could only assume that they were drawing near their association. That was indeed the case, as a few moments later a loud whistle resounded around them, and their captors stopped rowing to reach back and remove their blindfolds.

Now that they were allowed to see around them, they could do little more then stare in astonishment. This wasn't a small, out of the way village they were being brought to, it was actually a _city_, one that may have been as large or larger then even Corus.

"Welcome to Thalami," the female-commander called to the prisoners, smiling slightly at their astonished countenances. Then she whistled again, this one just a little bit different from its predecessors, as most of the whistles the Tortallians had heard earlier had been, and her soldiers began rowing again, drawing the rest of the distance across the lake that they'd been halfway across when they had stopped towards the impressive, and obviously very old city that was currently backed by the day's setting sun.

"Where are we?" one of the men in the Kings Own inquired in an awe-struck whisper as they were drawn closer towards the point of his astonishment.

None of their captors deigned to answer the question, and none of his comrades could.

As they drew up along one of the many vast docks that stretched out into the lake, they could see some of the daily activity. It was late, but there was a large group of children out a short distance away from the docks, apparently being instructed by the tall, dark haired woman that was moving around and through them, watching careful as they moved through moves that many of them seemed to know very well.

It did not escape the men's notice that all of the woman's young students were girls.

"The enemy may look insurmountable, but he is just flesh and blood... Use _his_ strength to destroy him, to _defeat_ him. His strength will be his weakness, and his pride will be his downfall," the woman was telling them. "We fight because we have to fight. We fight for our way of life. The day we do not fight for who we are and what we can be is the day that they will take it away from us _again_. As they _always_ have before."

By then all of the men had been pulled out of the boats and were being pulled down the dock, past the students and into the city. All of the young girls noticed them but they studiously ignored the men, even as their teacher chose to glare at them.

Being pulled through the city was a decidedly strange experience for the men, as this city seemed to have the same problem that the village of Waterside had, only in reverse! _Where were the men?_

"If you're looking for men you won't find any, not in the city of the Amazons." The blue-eyed female leader of their captors told them, at the same time removing her mask from her head and placing it on the saddle of the horse she was mounting, brushing her long brown hair back over her shoulder and trusting the intricate braids she'd already had in place to hold them back. At the same time, her troops hustled her prisoners into large cages on wheels that had been waiting for them. "You're the only ones. And I don't think you'll last very long." She didn't wait for a response from any of them, just as she never had before, choosing instead to whistle again, and thereby continuing on their journey.

This part of the journey only lasted for a little under a half an hour. By that time they could see the large castle that they were being brought to.

"It looks like a design of the Old Ones..." Sir Myles breathed quietly, studying the castle carefully.

"Pardon?" Duke Gareth inquired, turning to the other knight with interest.

"The older part of the design to the whole city is almost identical to some of the ruins near Olau. They've obviously made a number of improvements, and tidied up quite a bit, but... the primary outline is still there....

The others nodded in agreement. Most of them had seen some of the remains of cities built by the Old Ones a long time pass. The palace in Corus was even built right on top of some, which were used as the foundation. They were a people that had sailed across the inland sea to start civilization there. Then something had wiped them out, no one really knew what, though many mages that took interest in it claimed that the Immortals were responsible, while many priests claimed that the Old Ones must have displeased the Gods. Either way, all that really remained of the ancient society were ruins, bits of parchments that had some how endured the trials of time to make it to present day, and great mosaics that showed incredible white cities with tall towers stretched to the heavens.

This city the warrior-women had rebuilt, the blue-eyed leader of the capturers had called it Thalami, looked a great deal like some of the cities in those mosaics. And it was really no less extraordinary in appearance. In fact, it was undoubtedly more impressive to see the great city as it had once been in its real form, rather then depicted in an age-old picture.

"Fascinating..." the minor knight continued, looking around in awe, even as his companions did the same.

Their inspections were cut short, however, as they neared what appeared to be the front entrance. The entryway itself was several floors above them, but the striking steps they were brought to led up to them, and there was a group of new guards waiting for them there.

A few steps higher up there was an exceedingly beautiful woman watching them with cool grey eyes. She was flanked by a guard on each side. All of the guards were women, and all of them were bearing arms, though only the ones at the very top of the stairs had any of their weapons drawn, and that seemed to be for more appearances sake than anything else. There were undoubtedly guards there at all times of the day, guarding the entrance to the palace...if they were right in guessing that that was what they building was. It certainly looked like one.

When they reached the bottom of the stairway, they stopped, and their guards let them out of the cages they'd just been transported from the docks to this place in, before moving away as the guards that had been waiting at the bottom of the steps took over.

The blue-eyed leader looked over at them, nodding after a moment's thought. "You have done well. Enjoy the rest of the evening. You'll be notified if there's any need for further activity."

As the warriors moved off, it became very clear that all of them were women. Now off duty, they removed the helmets that hid their beard-less faces, their long eyelashes and full lips, and their long hair, worn back in delicate braids so that the intricate helmets they wore could conceal and guard it.

They did not have much time to think about this though, for while these women were moving off, so was the gorgeous lady that had been waiting for them a small distance up the steps. Obviously someone of rank and stature, judging by her clothing and the way the other women deferred to her, she had spent only a short a moment looking all of them over, before moving turning and making her way up the steps. Their new guards forced them to follow.

When the reached the top they were led inside, and followed her through a maze of multiple hallways, stairwells and passageways until they finally reached what appeared to be the dungeons. They were very nice dungeons as dungeons went, remarkably clean and well kept, a small drinking fountain in once corner, a walled-off privy in another, a relatively large bath in another, a relatively large table in the center of the room, surrounded by quite a few chairs, and several small cubicles; each with a small bed, a trunk and table for their comfort. Judging by the number of wards the mages could feel in the air, any use of magic would be very limited, but that was how they kept the privy, bath and room clean.

The lady that had led the way here stepped to the side of the doorway, merely watching as they were jostled past her and into the large containment area. Inside, several of one of the small groups of men that had already been placed there rose and bowed to their commanding officers and lords. Obviously these men, who'd been left behind to guard the horses had been captured some time before them. The others appeared to be commoners, though a few may have been of high birth in foreign lands.

Once they were all in and seated, their guards backed off, some exiting while others took up a flanking position around the door as the dark-haired lady stepped in.

She was beautiful, to be sure. With long, dark black hair framing a delicately featured face and cool gray eyes set in a face with skin so flawlessly pale that it could easily be mistaken for porcelain, off setting dark red lips. All this with a tall and slender yet shapely form made a very appealing picture to all the men present, especially since this was the most lady-like woman they'd seen all day. She was even wearing long skirts in a gown of soft, silvery silk that accentuated her lovely eyes, which were currently still looking them over in silence.

After a moment she spoke, her tone regally-cool but nonetheless courteous. "Welcome to Thalami. I am Kalasin, first councilor to the Queen and Stewardess of Thalami."

"I beg your pardon," Duke Gareth inquired with a frown, shaking his head as he continued, "But are you Kalasin of _Saren?_ The Warlord's wife?"

"Yes. If Adigun _jin_ Wilma is still Warlord."

"He is, as far as we know. The mercenaries he hired last spring have been having some trouble dealing with _zhir_ Anduo's rebels, but have managed thus far." Sir Myles offered.

"Fascinating," the Saren Queen summarized, though her tone and expression demonstrated no enthusiasm at hearing of her husband's continued survival. "The Queen has ordered that you receive any necessary medical attention your require at this time. Are any of your people wounded?"

Duke Gareth replied after a few moments of looking around and considering, "No, thank you... Who is this Queen?"

"My Queen is sovereign, here. The supreme ruler of Agerlea, and the capital, Thalami."

"Then this is not a Saren colony of some sort?"

"Certainly not." Kalasin replied, shaking her head at the question. "This land was given to the Amazons some time ago by the Great Mother Goddess herself, and has since served as a sanctuary for the women of the world who wish to better their lives and those of their families." She raised a hand when several of the men opened their mouths, undoubtedly to question this story, as ridiculous as it seemed to them. "I will say no more," she told them, before turning to address all of them. "You may select up to ten from amongst your number to dine at the Queen's table this evening, the rest will be served supper here, at the same time. An escort will arrive shortly after the seventh bell. Good day." With that, she turned and left them, her guards backing out, closing and locking the prison-chamber door behind her.

* * *

The Queen of the Amazons sighed as she readjusted the tiara that one of her handmaidens had chosen for this evening's meal. It was of a simple design; delicate strands of white-gold wound together and around a few precious rubies, amethysts and diamonds, the largest of which -- a diamond -- hung down slightly to rest before the center of forehead. The gems glittered in her long, flaming locks, giving them a more elegant, regal appearance, as was the primary function of a crown, and undoubtedly why this particular tiara was chosen.

Perhaps she should be wearing one of her crowns for a meal with the crown prince of Tortall and a number of his highborn relatives, and one would think that she wouldn't want to offend the nobles from other lands as well. But...she really couldn't bring herself to care. Not now that _he_ was here...

"The seventh bell was some time past. Our guests should be on their way to the throne room by now." Kalasin offered from her place beside her daughter and her other adoptive-daughter by the doors that led out into the Queen's main chambers.

"Hmm..." Alanna nodded with a small sigh, her thoughts still turned inward as she smoothed down the charming folds of her skirts, which were, like the rest of the gown, made of a soft, luxurious and moderately pricey material that was some kind of cross between silk and cotton. It was all dyed a soft lilac color and then lined with silver embroidery, with a few amethysts and diamonds mixed in.

"We should probably be going," Thayet offered after several more moments of silence, while coming over to help her friend secure a necklace or pearls from the Copper Isles around her neck; small and flawlessly precious pearls that matched the ones that hung from her earlobes.

"Um-hmm..." Alanna agreed, nodding again after her foster-sister had seen the necklace secured. She couldn't help but wonder, as she looked into the mirror, how her life might be different, how it would have all played out, if she had been granted her wish and had had a chance to try for knighthood. Would she have ever worn gowns like this? She was of a noble bloodline, to be sure, one that was in the Book of Gold.

Thom was of that same bloodline...

She hadn't sensed his presence at first, but she could now. And even though she knew he was coming, it was something of a shock. She couldn't help but be nervous. After all, her twin brother had at one time been the most important person in the world to her...and then he had betrayed her.

"My Queen?"

Alanna closed her eyes before taking a slow, deep breath while pushing down her apprehensions and the anger that her memories brought, and releasing it, before turning to her three closest companions.

The Amazons were her people now. And these three women were her family, her _loyal_ family. Kalasin took the place of the mother she had never had, a wise and astute advisor, a loving mentor, and a devoted friend. Thayet and Elise had essentially taken her brother's place a long time ago, as dearly beloved sisters and dependable friends. Thayet was more like her mother though, and therefore the older sister that she often turned to for advice. Elise was the younger sister, also good for advice on occasion, but more often then not there to make her lighten up and enjoy herself. She didn't know what she would do without the three of them...

"Well..." she offered with a small smile, shaking her head slightly as she moved towards the doors of her chamber. "Shall we?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**

* * *

Translations:

* * *

**

_Thalami_ - Abode of women

_Agerlea_ - Land of the Lionesses

* * *

**Thanks To:** Jules, MistyFox14, Wytil, Weird13one, Star Mage1, Liedral, XxInsanityxX, Liath, Fyliwion, Elvengoddess696, Sly Vixen, Moons-Grace, Alianne of conte, Clair-a-net, Theaskerofthequestions, Mia, Riversong, Rhapsody's Song, Lady Night4, Demonkitty2007, Princess Amara of Conte, Wolflady, nothing else worked, Dilandau's Lover, Brierhart, b, blakmagevamp, Fire, crazywolfgrrl, imogenhm, Caitlin, Sey- Sey Wolf, Caitlin ), inu-yasha-sakura

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone!**

**Wow, 34 reviews. Not bad for the first chapter. Thanks!**

**I'm glad you like this so much. I'd basically given up on Tortallian stories due to the feedback being either non-existent or generally negative. It's nice to see that some people still like new ideas for Tortall! Though honestly, I'm a bit surprised that no one has ever written a story like this before... Oh well! I guess I'll just have to be extra careful!**

**Some of you mentioned that the stories of Alanna not trying out for knighthood, either because she couldn't due to some kind of interference, or she didn't want to (those stories are rather extreme OOC, though aren't they?), or something else, have become rather common. I agree. **

**That's one reason I haven't added to Regina Flamma. I did actually have what I believe is an original idea for that story, but I got quite a bit of negative feedback for the beginning of the story, so I've yet to work up the desire to put the story in motion. Sorry.**

**Quite a few people will probably be turned off by this chapter, I'm sure. For some reason people don't seem to like the idea of Alanna being a lady at all, so I'm sure there will be some flames about the formalities here, but some of that will be explained later and this story is, of course, AU and a piece of fan fiction, so you really can't object too strongly. Not if you actually have a life. (Hint: If you're thinking of flaming this story: Don't. Just go away. Have a nice life. You shouldn't even be reading this. So why are you still reading this? NOW!!! Thank you. Wait! Stop reading! Go click the little X up in the right hand corner of the screen, or the back arrow. NOW!!! Click it!) leaves back a few minutes later looks around Are they gone? **

**Okay...back to talking to friendly people. :-D**

**All I'm going to say on pairings is this: I don't like all of the shipping that everyone else seems to be so fond of. A story should not be focus around pairing. They just usually don't turn out very well if they are. So whom is Alanna going to end up with? I don't know. I'm not paying it any mind yet. Sorry.**

**A few of you complained about the fact that I'm starting another story while I still have many others going. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you, but that's the way I write fan fiction. I write whatever I feel like, when I feel like it. Maybe I'll update "Regina Flamma" in a few day. Maybe "Consanguina." Maybe "There and Back Again." Maybe V-Star will feel like writing her parts in the end of the first part of the "Lady Serenity" series. I don't know. That's why I get so many stories out there. I start them. Then I work on them. Hopefully I'll manage to finish all of them, but I'm not going to always focus on one over the others. The only time I do that is when I've either _promised_ to update at a certain time or I'm caught up in that particular story. At the moment, I'm suffering from a rather strong case of writer's block. So when will I update and possibly finish my stories? Who knows? I certainly don't.**

**As Moons-Grace pointed out, this _is_ an AU story. So while I'm still trying to stick to a general timeline, I've changed the fate of the K-mir and Thayet and her mother. If you don't like it, look up at the message about flames, please. AND someone mentioned that this was "a very Alanna thing to do," I'm not sure that's true, that's why I keep saying this is AU, but...I hope everyone enjoys it anyway.**

**I know that this is probably a bit confusing. That's why it took me so long to update. I was trying to fix it (and I wanted to get a bit further in the story, but I decided around 20 pages was a fairly good size update). All I can say to that is that I will be trying to explain more as the story unfolds. Please be patient. (And if you don't like it, please reread the message about flames.)**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their compliments and well-wishes, and I hope you've enjoyed this addition to the story.**

**Now, those of you that have read my other stories know that I usually respond to a large number of reviews directly. I've decided that, in order to save time and space I'll just be doing that in a general response (as demonstrated above) and then I'll pick one reviewer to respond to directly per chapter.**

**Princess Amara - Hi!**

**I'm glad you like Lady Serenity, and honestly I haven't the slightest idea of when another update will be ready. And your review didn't scare us at all, it may have scared the school librarian though. V-Star and I read it during a free period and school, and as we're usually very quiet, she wasn't quite sure of what to make of us when we kept bursting out laughing. Anyway, we found it very amusing. Can you recommend an "A.M.I." for V-Star? She needs one sometimes.**

**No, we haven't update Lady Serenity because of writer's block, lost scenes, and a desire to work on the future and past rather then the present. It's terrible, but it's _not_ your fault. We're trying to finish LS, there's actually only a few chapters left. But I don't have any idea whatsoever as to when an update might be ready.**

**What do you think of this fic so far?**

**Sure, I'll take a look at your story. Just send me either the story itself or a link to it by email (it should be on my profile page). **

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Bye! **

** Jess S**


	3. Chapter 2: The Amazon Queen

Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was inspired by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)

**AN: Hi guys, sorry this took so long! I just couldn't seem to make the chapter meet my approval this time around... I think it's pretty good now. It just took a while. Again, sorry for that. I hope you like this new addition to the story, and hopefully the next chapter will come along a bit quicker... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Chapter 2: The Amazon Queen**

By Jess S

The dungeons really were quite commendable; meticulously cleaned and well kept, with amenities to accommodate waste and furniture for rest, relaxation and monotony alike. But their place of lodging was, nonetheless, a prison. The chambers were designed to keep them in a secured location from which they had no means of escape.

And they _hated_ it.

No matter where they were from or why they were there, all of the men currently trapped within the Amazon's dungeons **_hated_** it. They hated the fact that they were trapped. They hated the fact that _women_ had captured them. They hated the fact that the situation seemed to be beyond their control, even their comprehension. And that hate did not leave much room for reasonable discourse, as it was bound to dissolve either into shouting matches and childish roughhousing or this incessant, fixed silence.

Which was why Sir Myles decided to break it, looking around the room at the other men that were currently being contained with them. "Good afternoon. I am Myles of Olau..."

Duke Gareth, agreeing with the course of action, also introduced himself, and the other members of their party shortly following suit, the prince's introduction earning more then a few gasps and raised eyebrows from some of the foreigners.

"So you've finally decided to come investigate this society of savages that has risen within your borders?" One of the foreigners, a large Tusaine noble by the looks of him and the knights that were with him, and from the capital if his accent was any indication.

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathon demanded. His voice was quiet and circumspectly neutral, but his striking eyes were sparkling with indignation.

"These _women_, if they can be called that," he replied, spitting the identification as a concoction of disbelief and derision, "have controlled this region, from somewhere in the Tusaine Mountains in Tortall to Galla, encompassing much of northern Tusaine and southern Scanra, for at least half a decade; probably longer. From what little our mages and scouts could devise, _their_ _capital_ is on _your_ _land_, and you have done _nothing_ about it."

"And you are...?" Sir Gareth inquired, his dislike for the younger noble only just concealed.

"Count Jemis," the large, malevolent man replied, "of Tusaine."

"The spy?" Myles inquired, his tone far too neutral for the inquiry.

"I beg your pardon?" the count demanded, a nasty look crossing his face.

Tortall's spymaster shrugged, apparently unconcerned by the barely concealed hostility that was rising up from the men of Tusaine in the room. "It's a well known fact, among the intellectual and logistically aware, that King Ain's youngest brother is rarely seen in any court; at home or abroad, because he spends much of his time riding the land and reporting back to the second oldest of the Tusaine royals, Prime Minister Hilam. Many assume that those reports include spy work." The older knight explained coolly, his normally gentle eyes sharply focused on the edgy royal.

"Well, perhaps you don't consider interaction with the common people and direct observation of fieldwork and the like to be important for the royals of _Tortall_, but in Tusaine we value it quite highly. The courts manage quite well under the care of my elder brothers, so my time is best spent elsewhere about the realm. But I have no need to spy on my own people, Myles of Olau."

"Certainly not," the knight agreed with halfhearted shrug. "But that doesn't mean you don't...according to the international community, of course."

"Of course..." the count replied coldly, a nasty sneer dominating his features.

"Well," one of the nobles from Galla interrupted, "as interesting as that all is, I really must wonder if anyone has thought of a way out of this... predicament. For I certainly can't find one."

"From what I can see," Duke Roger offered as he looked around their 'chambers,' "we're quite secure for the moment. If I had my Gift I might be able to formulate a method of escape, or create one..."

"Can _anyone_ access their Gifts here?" a noble from Scanra inquired, the cut of the robes he wore marking him a healer. "I haven't been able to since we were captured."

"O' course you haven'," one of the men who had remained quiet, seated in the far corner of the room snorted, his companions obviously sharing in his contempt.

The nobles turned towards the man, who like his friends was clearly not noble by birth. The clothing they wore, the way they wore it, the way they sat; almost everything about them marked them as commoners to many of the nobles there. And not commoners in the sense that the guards that had come with all of them were common by birth; these were men who were accustomed to living hard lives and looking down on those who did not.

"What do you mean, sir?" Sir Gareth the Younger inquired, jumping in before one of the more hotheaded nobles could.

"The Amazon Queen don' permit it, no' in 'er lan's." The man replied with a shrug, turning back to the card game he and his friends had obviously been playing for quite some time. Clearly not troubled about the interest the nobles were giving them or their surrounding. "An' she's a righ' powerful mage, she is."

"Oh? And how do you know that, if you don't mind my asking, Master...?"

"'M called Scholar, an' this is Lightfingers," the older man replied lightly, not turning his attention away from the game as he introduced the other Tortallian commoner who'd spoken earlier. He didn't go on to introduce the other members of the group, who were clearly of the same livelihood, though perhaps not the same nation. "An' we know 'cause we've been 'ere b'fore."

"You have?" Jonathon frowned at them, and then waived to the room, "Then why are you locked up with us?"

The man snorted, "The Amazon's don' like mos' men. 'Specially ou'siders. They always throw ye in prison for a' leas' a few hours if ye give 'em a hard time when they bring ye in. An' unluckily, 'er Majesty 'as been stuck dealing wi'h all ye mages, so she hasn' had time ta let us out an' see us yet."

"Why would she see you?" Gary asked. "And why do they hate 'most men'?"

"Life is better in Tortall for mos' women, but no' all. 'M sure you met the men o' Wa'erside?"

"We did..." Duke Gareth frowned, "A bit strange, surely. But what do they have to do with this?"

"Everything." Scholar snorted, shaking his head, "Those bastards embody almos' everything the Amazons hate most 'bout men."

"What do you mean?" Prince Jonathon asked, frowning as he scoured his brain for what set the men of Waterside apart from other Tortallians.

"They're abusive pigs tha' believe women are born to serve them, tha's what." Lightfingers snorted, his voice even heavier with contempt then it had been

"Serve them?" Gary frowned, "From what we saw, there weren't any women _there_."

"'Course no'," Lightfingers glared at them, "Why would they wanna stay there?"

"Where did they go then?" Sir Raoul inquired his voice cautiously curious.

"To their Queen." Scholar answered easily, his tone implying that even an idiot would have been able to figure that out.

"Their Queen? They're... here now?" Gary asked, ignoring the contempt that had been directed at them. "As Amazons, like the ones that captured us?"

"O' course."

"So what if a couple or Tortallian commoners hit their women?" Count Jemis of Tusaine demanded, scowling at the two rouges. "What does that have to do with the rest of us! We're nobles."

Again, the light-fingered rouge snorted, "An' 'o course _nobles **never**_ abuse _their_ women," he replied, heavy sarcasm lacing his already contemptuous tone.

"Well, of course, _some_ might, but not everyone--"

"Even if they don' hit 'em, mos' men trea' their women-folk as little more than slaves, ornamen's, plaything or the like."

"We don't!" One of the other nobles protested loudly, many others nodding in indignant agreement even as they all listened at rapt attention.

"Oh no?" one of the other commoners, this one was on the other side of the table from the nobles, surrounded by his companions and the hood of his cloak shadowing his face and any other physical attribute they might be able to identify him by. The only other attribute that set him apart from his companions was his slightly more polished speech, "Then what are all of your little court flowers? The only other women you migh' mingle with are servants, and it's not like they're _never_ mistreated."

"The ladies at Court, both in Tortall and I'm sure, all around the Mortal Realm, are the daughters of noblemen, members of the aristocracy, seeking eligible suitors." Sir Myles pointed out mildly.

"Decked out in pretty clothes and face paint, with only a title b'fore their name, the expensive cloths and sparklers they wear to sep'rate them from common whores."

"How _dare_ you!" another nobleman shouted in outrage; while many others cried out in agreement, their faces red with suppressed ire.

"What?" one of the women guarding their cell door inquired as she turned her contemptuous dark eyes towards them through the bars on the door. Had their anger at the discussion not clouded their acuity, many might have noted that she was probably younger than the women whose lives they now debated. "You don't like to hear the _truth?_"

"It's not the truth!" Prince Jonathon protested, shaking his head as others nodded in agreement. "At least it isn't in Tortall."

"Or Galla!" A Gallan man called, to be echoed by nobles from other nations.

"Oh no?" the guardswoman snorted, shaking her head. "The Amazons native by birth to your nations disagree. The Tortallians certainly do. After all, most of the founders of this city were born among the Tortallian nobility."

"**_What!_**" several Tortallians cried, their faces masks of complete and utter shock.

"Who...?" the prince shook his head in bewilderment, "_Why?_"

The young woman rolled her eyes, glancing at his squire's equally perplexed expression for a short moment before looking away. "Why not? It's not like the life you would be willing to offer them is worth _anything_. In their youth, they're expected to be court flowers and bed warmers. Later to be married off to the highest bidder, with no or at least _very_ little thought given to their own desires or real happiness. Thereafter tied to the bridal bed until they'd bourn enough children to keep them enslaved to their upbringing for a few decades. And then on to be dismissed as nosy busybodies without anything to support a word they say, or scorned for being book-learned if they know enough to contradict the men they interact with." She shook her head as she drew her speech to a close. "At least the women born into common homes have no difficulty proving their hardship, as they are more often beaten then just ignored."

"But...why don't they say anything, then? The ladies at court always seem...happy..." the prince objected, shaking his head, a heavy frown marring his handsome features."

"You ask that as if you would listen to them."

"Of course we would! We're knights! The Code—!"

"The Code of Chivalry protects every asset a lady may have to _you_, painting them out to be perfect, untouchable, and fragile dolls with no mind of their own and therefore nothing to say worth listening to."

"But...no...if..." the prince shook his head. "I'd listen! But...but they never _say_ anything! At least they never say anything different from what any other lady says..."

"Of course they don't. They say what they're trained to say. And do what they're raised to do. If they try anything else when they are younger, or have the drive or desire for any other life when they're younger, it's beaten out of them at those bedamned convents you're so fond of sending them to and receiving them from."

Now most of the congregated males were frowning.

"They're...beaten? At the convents?" Raoul asked slowly, his thoughts turning to the beloved baby sister he'd only written five letters to since she'd been sent to the Convent of the Mother of Mountains five years past. He had received no reply to two of them, and the last response he'd received from her had been brief, uninformative and impassive.

"Beaten. Starved. Hackneyed. Brainwashed. Orally maltreated. Among other things. Whatever it takes to force them to accept the 'proper' way of life. After all, they're only allowed to weigh, and think, so much. And the conditioned, conservative old hags don't know anything else. So they therefore teach all the younger priestesses and teachers to carry on in the same way. As they have for centuries."

"But--"

Suddenly the other Amazon that was guarding their door snapped. "That is _enough_, Annette. You know better. As they have not received the Lioness's pardon, according to our laws _they do no exist_. If you continue to carry on as you are now, I will be forced to report you."

'Annette' nodded stiffly, before turning away from the door once more, to face the hall and thereby return to her position as a guard, her young face stony.

"_Don't exist?_" one of the Tusaine men demanded incredulously in the ensuing silence.

Gareth the Younger was frowning as he met his royal cousin's eyes, "Who's 'the Lioness'?"

* * *

"My lady? Are you alright?" 

Alanna sighed, shaking her head as she settled her lavish skirts around the chair she had just claimed in the long hallway between her chambers and the dining hall. She then set her elbows on her knees as she bent over to rest her forehead in her hands. "I can sense him, Thayet... And he can sense me too. He just hasn't realized it yet."

The former Sarain princess sighed, shaking her head as she dropped gracefully into the chair beside her dear friend and Queen. "You knew that this day would come. You have dreaded it's coming, but expected it nonetheless."

"And now it's here." Alanna nodded, sighing a second time.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She grinned ruefully, shaking her head again. "It's a pity the younger girls can't see me now. Perhaps then their praise of their courageous lioness would change to fit more realistic standards."

Thayet laughed. "They would still eulogize you, Alanna. They would still admire and adore you. Besides, I've heard _you_ tell _them_ a number of times, that even the most courageous of heroes feel fear; and--"

"They have simply found the strength to overcome it." The ruler or the Amazon nation nodded, "You're right." After a moment she shook her head again. "I'll receive George's men in the throne room before the nobles."

"Of course. Should I have them escorted up together?"

"No, separately. It shouldn't take long, as weary as they must be. And have the--"

"Guest suits readied. Mother is already seeing to it. She should be finished and on her way up for supper soon."

That drew another nod, "Good. You will offer her my gratitude?"

"Of course."

"Of course." The Amazon Queen smiled, shaking her head again, before drawing her shoulders back and rising to he feet, smoothing her elegant skirts out around her as she did so. "Then we'd best be on our way."

The K'mir-Sarain Amazon smiled before drawing herself to her feel and following her much-loved Queen to the throne room.

* * *

"..._Squire?_" 

Thom jumped as his knight-master and prince's voice cut sharply through his inner contemplations. "Yes, milord?" he inquired, realizing that his prince and knight-master had obviously been trying to get his attention for some time.

"What's wrong, Thom? You've been quiet, even more so then usual."

The young Lord of Trebond shook his head. "I sense something."

"What?"

"I...I'm not sure... A presence..." he shook his head. "...A familiar one... I think..."

"You can sense someone? Through all of this?" Jonathon asked, his brow furrowed as he waived around them to indicate the intricate mage craft that surrounded them.

"Yes..." Thom nodded, frowning. "They're part of it... I think... And beyond it... ... It almost feels like..." he stopped, shaking his head.

"Feels like what?" the prince insisted gently.

His squire shook his head, sighing deeply. "If I didn't know better I'd think that my sister had cast this."

"Your sister?" Jonathon of Conté frowned. "You mean your twin? ...Alanna? ...But I thought that she died years ago? You went to her funeral, didn't you?"

"Yes." The younger man winced, making an obvious effort to draw his thoughts away from that excruciating memory. "It's just wishful thinking, of course. Alanna _hated_ her Gift. Even if she were alive, I don't think that she'd ever be capable of all this..."

"It certainly is rather impressive," the Duke of Conté offered when the younger two mages remained quiet for several moments. After a few more moments of thought he turned his piercing blue eyes to his cousin's squire. "This presence... You can sense this with your Gift?"

"Yes."

"And it's not just the craft around us?"

"No... They're nearby... but outside all of this."

"So you can reach outside the mage craft?"

Thom closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in concentration for several moments before he sighed and relaxed back against the chair he had claimed shortly after they'd been placed in the prison. He shook his head, "No, I can't. It's like a wall of...invisible silk, I suppose. I can see through it, but its too solid and smooth too touch or reach through."

Tortall's most powerful mage nodded, sighing as he glanced around them, his eyes distant as he searched the walls once again. "Yes. I agree. I, too, can unfortunately find no escape from this."

"I should think not," a cool, feminine voice drawled from the door, and they all turned to see that another Amazon had entered their cell, backed by their two guards on each side and by what appeared to be an escort out in the hall. "Have you decided?"

"I beg your pardon?" Duke Gareth inquired after several seconds of solid silence.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Your representatives? Lady Kalasin told you that you might select ten from amongst your number."

"Oh, yes." Duke Gareth nodded, frowning as he looked over the men around him. "To dine with your queen?"

"Yes. At the seventh bell, which shall be ringing momentarily."

"Our most humble apologies," the Champion of Tortall offered. "I'm afraid that with all this excitement we were somewhat distracted."

The woman raised one of her dark eyebrows, "Then you would decline Her Majesty's invitation?"

"No, no. Certainly not," Duke Gareth bowed as any knight would in court, "I am sure we would need only a moment to decide and then we would be on our way. If we might have that brief moment to concur?"

After a moment's silence the woman nodded shortly. "You have five minutes. If you have not decided then, I will choose from amongst you myself." She turned her hazel eyes on the commoners in the far corner. "Gentlemen of the Rouge, Her Majesty will receive you now. Briefly. You will be escorted to the throne room and then onto the guest quarters, where you may find repast and rest, so long as you remember the laws your Master agreed to follow on Amazon lands."

"O' course, o' course, me lady," the garrulous 'Scholar' replied as he and his companions rose from their table, which had already been cleared of the card game that had been occupying them. "Even Ligh'fingers knows better then to try an' work amongs' the Amazons. An' its no' like we could escape the palace and the city unnoticed."

"No, it is not." The Amazon agreed, stepping aside to let the men pass into the corridor before following them out, her guards behind her. She called over her shoulder at the door, "You have three and a half more minutes."

And the door slammed shut behind them, locking the noblemen in once more.

* * *

Alanna offered am amused grin as the small group of Rouge's men swaggered in, shaking her head at their embellished genuflections. "Scholar, Lightfingers. Gentlemen," she nodded to the two she had met before and those she hadn't before focusing her attention completely on the fully cloaked man they surrounded. "George." 

"Your Majesty," the Rouge replied with a grin as he also offered an embellished amateurish bow, drawing the hood of his cloak back as he did so.

"Have you enjoyed your stay thus far?"

He snorted, "With the high minded bigots down yonder? I know that you want your hospitality to be as infamous as your prowess in combat, but did you really have to toss us in with those blokes?"

"I understand that Buririam thought that it might be good for you. And I'm sure that they learned something. But tell me; What merits the King of the Rouge leaving his Court unattended for so long, and not too long after your last absence?"

"...It sounds like the Amazons aren't a well-kept secret any more, Alanna. In fact, judging from the blokes you've invited to your table tonight, it's no secret at all."

"No, it's not. Not anymore." The Queen of the Amazons shook her head. "But the Great Mother's protection was only supposed to last for so long. She gave us time to find our feet and learn how to stand and walk. But we're not children. We _will_ have to support ourselves, and undoubtedly fight for our way of life."

"And that's all well and good, but are you ready for this?" the King of Thieves demanded, his eyes worried. "Minister Hilam of Tusaine has sent out a small army to search for his brother. Two-dozen knights and at least three legions, one hundred foot soldiers in each. King Roald has sent a dozen companies of the his Own, each led by a knight to find his son, Champion, relatives and everyone that accompanied them. Galla's sending a few companies with war mages. The Warlord doesn't have anyone to spare and no one he cares about is here. Though I'm sure that if he knew that his long-missing wife and daughter were here, that'd change..." the Rouge shook his head. "You're setting yourself up for an all-out war here, 'Lanna. And it's going to be the whole world against you. _Are you ready for **that?**_"

"We will face and triumph over anything the patron's world wishes to throw at us."

"_But--_"

"It is our _choice_, George. And the _only_ choice we can now make. We _will_ fight for our way of life, no matter what the odds." She told the Rouge, shaking her head wearily as she sat down on her formerly vacant throne. With a sigh she met her crooked friends eyes. "Have you anything else to speak of?"

The thief shook his head, "Scholar can tell you how many more girls we're helping here from the Isles, I don't rightly know off the top of my head."

Alanna nodded, "I thank you for that, as always; and for your words of warning. If you would like, guest quarters have been prepared for you and we can discuss this more in the morning over brunch."

"Gladly," the Rouge bowed again, this time appearing a great deal more worn from weariness and worry then he had coming in. "Till the morning then, love."

"Until then, my friend."

* * *

"And _why_ exactly should _six_ of the _ten_ be _your_ men?" Jemis of Tusaine demanded hotly, glaring at Gareth the Elder. 

"The vast majority of the men here are Tortallian, your Grace," the Duke of Naxen pointed out. "You came with four knights, there are six mages from Galla, three men from Scanra, and we came with four companies of soldiers."

"He does have a point," one of the Gallan mages agreed, nodding to the points made.

"So you have made your choices then." The dark woman that had left them to confer a few short minutes before had returned just as silently as she had first come.

"We have, Lady...?" Sir Myles offered with one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"I am no lady, Myles of Olau. If the ten representatives you've chosen would come forward now we will be on our way."

"Of course," Myles continued, barely missing a beat as he offered another bow before turning to make the introductions. "May I present, from Tortall; his Royal Highness; Prince Jonathon, Duke Gareth, Duke Roger, Sir Gareth the Younger, and Sir Raoul. And Count Jemis of Tusaine, Lord Alpines and Healer Montivaga from Galla and Master Mage Destry of Scanra."

"Charmed, I'm sure," the Amazon replied, her tone as sour as her youthful face was cold. "Only nine of you will be coming then?"

"We do not mean to offend—"

"It is not offensive, a bit odd, perhaps, but the choice is yours." The Amazon interrupted, before turning her attention to the other men, "Your supper will arrive shortly," she then spun on her heel with only a curt command to the party's delegates to indicate that they could follow. "Come. Her Majesty is expecting you."

As they followed

* * *

"It doesn't matter, Kally. Dozens of invaders or hundreds; I can keep them wandering on our borders forever. I know enough Immortal magic and can control the Dominion Jewel enough to do that, at least." Alanna told her worried friend and advisor, referring to the lessons their divine patroness had given her some years past, and the tremendous influence their nation's greatest treasure provided. 

"Yes, but--"

"It does _not_ matter right now. We can worry about it in the morning. For now we must turn our attention to our assorted guests."

"Of course, my Queen," Kalasin offered with a soft sigh. "The youngest Tourakom is bringing them up."

The Queen laughed softly, shaking her head, "You sent _Buri_ to get them? Of all the K'mir, she's embraced the Amazon life-style more then almost any other. Are you sure she'll bring them all up alive and well?"

"So long as they cause no trouble, yes. Buririam's a good girl, if a bit stubborn."

"A bit." Alanna agreed, shaking her head at the thought of her foster-sister's constant companion serving as escort to whomever the noblemen had picked from their number. After a moment's thought she frowned, "How many were in the escort you sent down?"

"Six, not including Tourakom."

"Are you sure that is wise? They might try to overpower them. It would be ten to seven odds, after all. And they are men."

"But they are also soldiers and warriors of supposed-honor. The majority of our guests are Tortallian so the majority of the ten representatives will undoubtedly be Tortallian. And they will not put their brothers at risk."

"No, I suppose not." The Lioness nodded, shaking her head once more. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't doubt you after so long."

"Do not apologize. It's been a long day. And you are our Queen, and very good one at that. It only makes sense that you question you subordinates occasionally."

"No it doesn't. Not when I trust you."

"Even beloved monarchs can often only afford so much trust in those who serve them. And your friends are human, Alanna. **_I_** _am_ _human_. I can make mistakes."

"I suppose," Alanna nodded, accepting her most trusted counselor's counsel. She glanced towards the door that the men would be escorted through and after a few moments of silence her eyebrows snapped together with a nearly audible click. "Should I be dressed like this?"

Kalasin blinked. "Like what?"

"Like..._this_," she waived to her semi-elaborate hairstyle, the expensive jewels and silks that elegantly lined her person and the magnificent crown that rested atop her head. "All of these silks, and jewels, and perfumes, and skirts--"

"Like a lady, you mean?" the K'mir beauty inquired with an amused smile.

"_Yes_."

"Of course. We want them to give some time to adjust don't we?"

"Why?"

"We don't _want_ an all-out war with the patron's world, Alanna. Even if we would win, that's not our way. Not really. We're not warmongers. At least, I never thought we were."

"Oh...no. You're right... But I am _not_ wearing all of this in the morning."

"Fair enough. I thought you liked wearing skirts occasionally?"

"Occasionally being the key word. With the added point that I wear them for myself, and no one else."

"Very true," the self-exiled Queen agreed, her smile a bit sad.

* * *

"So what are we going to do? If their _queen_ is anything like her," Gary murmured softly, just loud enough for the two people on either side of him, his father and his cousin to hear, and nodded up towards the young leader of their escort. "We're doomed." 

"Especially if their queen is the only one who can pass judgment on us." Jonathon agreed.

"Yes," Duke Gareth agreed with a sigh, and shook his head, "So we will just have to ensure that she judges us favorably."

"So keep the Tusaine chauvinist quiet?" Jonathon raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Do you think they'd notice if we knocked one of our number out?"

"If you could use your Gift, perhaps not. But they probably won't let us fight amongst ourselves." Gary nodded to the six Amazons that were around them, "It'd be too dangerous for them; we might be able to over power them that way."

"But it would put our men at risk."

"That's why they're trusting us enough to bring us near their queen, I'm sure."

The other two nodded in agreement, looking around them a second time before turning their eyes forward once more. However, those eyes couldn't help but wander over the semi-ornate marble pillars that held the ceiling aloft a few floors above their heads. That ceiling was painted in peculiar combinations of various colors that looked as though the artist had merely thrown paint at the high ceiling, but the sporadic mixtures of colors seem to have form nonetheless. No paint stained the dark marble floors beneath the red carpet that was under their feet. And the only paint on the walls was part of the lovely paintings that lined them. Some of the paintings were portraits of various people, most of them female, others seem to be exquisitely captured landscapes, some of them familiar, others not.

The heir to the throne of Tortall shook his head, impressed in spite of himself. "This place really is incredible...I mean, the pictures that historical artist drew up of what the cities might have looked like at their height of their societies were always nice, but this..."

"Is amazing," his uncle agreed, and then shook his head. "But we haven't the time to concern ourselves with it." He pointed out, as they appeared to be nearing a larger hall.

* * *

Both Amazons started out of their silent musing when a polite knock resounded from the door that led to the quickest path to the main dungeons. 

With a sigh, Alanna nodded, granting her friend permission to welcome their guests while she made her way into a side chamber, "If you don't mind I would like to observe our guests unnoticed before joining you. I will 'arrive' shortly."

"Even if your brother is with them?"

"He isn't, thank the Gods! He's only a squire, after all, it would be insulting for the Tortallian party to favor one of their squires over another nation's older knights and mages."

"Of course, but are you ready for him? They could recognize you, you know."

"No. They will undoubtedly think I look a great deal like Thom, but I am believed to be dead. It is unlikely that any of them will make the connection."

"If you say so."

The redhead spared her foster-mother a soft glare, before rolling her eyes and turning to walk up the steps to her throne, where she sat down and touched one of the magical gems on the arm. She then seemed to fade out of existence, leaving behind a seemingly empty throne.

Kalasin rolled her eyes, "You love doing that, don't you?"

"Yes. Now go play hostess."

"Me? Many of them already know who I am. I certainly can't pretend to be you."

"No, just be 'the Amazon Queen's High Councilor.' Greet them as that, get them talking..."

"And you are going to be up there?"

"Watching. Yes."

"Won't their mages sense you?"

"The mages will probably notice the magical signature, but there's so much of it around here that they won't be able to really know what it is unless I drop the shield. Especially with their Gifts almost entirely suppressed."

After a moment Kalasin nodded, "I suppose, if it is necessary."

"It is."

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Count Jemis of Tusaine hissed, glaring at their guards. 

"Surely you do not expect to enter a lady's hall uninvited?" Duke Gareth offered with a frown for the younger man's brashness.

"_What 'lady'?_ Considering the contempt these wenches hold for 'ladies,' they're leader cannot possibly _be_ one!"

"I suppose your brothers have you away from court for more than espionage, Count Jemis," the cool voice of fair Scanran Queen turned Amazon offered as she greeted them from the now open doors to what appeared to be an elegant throne room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, w—"

"You're a poor liar and have very little common sense or good manners, hardly someone any intelligent politician would wish to be connected to in any way." Lady Kalasin offered, her cool gray eyes fixed on his reddening face. "Please do keep in mind that there are few transgressions that could merit an immediate execution in the Amazon lands, but intentionally insulting Our Queen with no valid rationale is among them." She turned her gaze to the rest of them, smiling politely as she continued, ignoring the count's obvious outrage at her warning. "Welcome. If you follow me, we may be seated for supper."

After following her through the throne room – which was indeed a masterful work of prosperity and art – they arrived at what was clearly a dining hall, though probably a lesser one, as it would not be able to accommodate many more than those that were dining therein. There were several exits from the room, all of which were guarded by pair of masked guards, and a number of guards stood along the walls, also masked.

Oddly enough, the dining table itself was round; a perfect circle, in fact. And there seemed to be only the necessary number chairs around it, all evenly spaced. The Amazon who had led the group that captured them was waiting on the other side of the table, along with a young lady who bore a prominent likeness to their guide. Both were seated by a chair the resembled all of the others, except for the fact that it was gilded and the back rose higher then the others, with a vaguely familiar emblem on a head above the headrest.

"This is my daughter, Thayet, also among Her Majesty's Council." Kalasin introduced, while the former princess offered a slight curtsy. "And I believe you have already met Lady Elise, Queen's consul and commander of the Elite, some of whom you have also briefly met."

"A pleasure, ladies," Duke Gareth offered a puzzled smile as he bowed deeply to them, before looking around again, "I beg your pardon, but were we not supposed to dine with your Queen?"

"Yes, her Majesty is somewhat tied up at the moment. She bid us to start without her. She will undoubtedly arrive some time in the _near_ future. Please," she smiled, waiving to the seats around the table, "be seated, so that we might begin."

"Begin what? We can't convince her to release us if she's not here!"

"My dear Count, most do not consider talk of death, war, and whatnot to be suitable discussion for dining."

"Of course, in the patron's world, you say that it would 'disturb the ladies' or something of that sort, but here we just admit that it is rather unappetizing, and therefore not a very good topic for suppertime discussions."

Lady Kalasin frowned at the younger Amazon that was sitting a few seats away from her, on what would be the Queen's right hand when she finally arrived. "If you wish to plead your case to the Queen you may certainly request an early audience, and she'll undoubtedly be happy to oblige you, after supper."

"Yes, of course," Duke Gareth agreed, shooting the younger knight a sharp look to silence him. "Though we certainly don't mind waiting for your Queen to arrive—"

"That won't be necessary," a woman's voice interrupted from the doorway they had entered through moments before. "I'm here now."

The men turned even as the ladies who had been seated rose and all of the guards, who had been standing at ease, snapped to attention.

The lady that stood before them was not 'beautiful' in the way that the two former Sarain royals who served her were, but she was still extremely attractive. And undoubtedly the most magnificent woman they had ever seen, even if they could not explain why.

Her exotic coloring undoubtedly led some credence to it. Her hair was swept elegantly atop of her head, pooling behind it and framing her heart-shaped face and golden crown in soft curls that greatly resembled natural flame in its striking mixture of vibrant coppers and fiery reds. The color of her eyes was noticeable too, as they were a bright and vibrant violet hue.

All ladies were taught how to walk, stand and whatnot when they were at finishing school. But the ladies in court never looked nearly so proud or independent as this lady. She stood with her shoulders back and her head held high, like a true queen. And her extraordinarily eyes seemed to note everything, like a true warrior.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The striking sovereign offered with one raised eyebrow as she made her way around the table, making no obvious gesture of noticing the bows and curtsy's her ladies offered as she passed them before taking her place at the end of the table. "I do hope we did not keep you waiting too long?"

"Oh, not at all...your Majesty," the Duke of Naxen offered immediately, offering a brief -- but nonetheless pointed -- glare to his companions before bowing to her, just as he would bow to his own sister and queen. "We are honored to join you for supper this evening, and hope that we may request a brief audience afterwards to discuss--"

"Granted." The Amazon Queen cut in with a slight nod, before offering a small, less than genuine smile, "But as Lady Kalasin pointed out, the supper table is not the place for such talk. Please, be seated."

Everyone hurriedly took their seats, some more reluctantly then others, but after a few moments and several glares all of the men and the Amazon courtiers present had taken or retaken a seat around the table. All were quiet, the men staring at this 'Amazon Queen' for varying reasons, while the Amazons that were seated by her watched them, and the Amazons that stood watch around the room watched the men all the more guardedly. The Queen herself was observing each of the men that now sat at her table closely, reading the emotions and thoughts in their eyes and features where they were to be seen, smiling slightly at what she saw all around.

After a moment, she nodded, smiling again. "I do not doubt that Kalasin has already offered you welcome to our nation's capital--"

"Yes! Before throwing us into your dungeons to rot with the ruffians you deal with regularly!"

Cool, unreadable violet eyes turned to the red-faced man across the table from her, and a delicate auburn eyebrow went up slightly over one of them. "For that I offer my apologies. Though you, in particular, are hardly in any position to judge our practices, Count Jemis."

"Wha--? How do you--?"

"I make a point of knowing whom I invite to my table," the Queen cut in, her voice still as calm and cool and emotionless as her expressionless eyes. "If you attended courts more regularly, I'm sure you would be aware of the practice."

"Why you--"

"Count Jemis is having a hard time adjusting to our lodgings, your highness," Duke Gareth cut in, offering the younger nobleman a quick glare before turning curious eyes and a gentle smile to her. "I understand he had been there for quite some time before our arrival."

"Yes, I suppose he was." She offered blandly, her eyes never leaving the steaming Count across from her. "Though that is hardly an excuse, considering his lineage."

When the Count opened his mouth to seek again, his lips suddenly snapped back together, his jaw going rigid as his lips suddenly glowed with the dark blue light of a mage's Gift. Everyone stared for a moment, before most of the men turned cautious eyes towards the Amazons.

Before any of the men could speak up in his defense, Alanna allowed a real, though still small, smile to slip onto her face as she raised an eyebrow one again, this time with good humor dancing in her eyes as she turned her attention to the Tortallian heir who was seated next to his uncle. "That was probably wise, Prince Jonathon, though I might have trouble arguing the ethics of it."

"How--?"

"How did you manage to cast the spell? Or, rather, send your Gift to work without one?" She smiled, "You are no doubt confused by the spells in the dungeons. There, and in some other areas, your Gift is completely suppressed by various spells I have laid about the grounds. Here, your Gift is still guarded, but not completely suppressed. As I'm sure you can now feel if you try to bring it to you."

Several mages around the room did so, their faces lighting up when they realized their Gift really was free.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Pray tell, why not, Sir Gareth?" the Amazon Queen offered another amused smile to the confused Tortallian.

"Well..." Gary shook his head, "assuming that you had wards in place to protect your people, why would you not have them everywhere?"

"That would serve some purpose," the Queen nodded, "which is why I do have numerous spells in place that would allow me to activate such wards at a moments notice. However, the upkeep over such a vast vicinity is dreadfully tiring."

"But wouldn't it be just as tiring to keep them up anywhere?"

"Not really. The wards in the dungeons are bound into the walls, the floors, and the ceilings. The only spaces that take a little more work are the windows and doors, and once you've set the groundwork for that the stone itself will hold the spells forever, if that is their purpose." The Queen shrugged lightly, before raising an eyebrow at them, "However, you must be hungry by now, so we'd best begin." She rose and clapped her hands twice before sitting again, and gesturing to the other vacant seats around the table, "Please be seated."

As several servers came in -- also masked, like the guards -- Sir Myles seemed to remember himself, and after meeting the Duke of Naxen's eyes he turned his full attention to their hostess, bowing his head in her direction while offering a warm smile, "Good evening, Your Majesty. I am Myles of Olau."

The young royal returned the smile, though it didn't seem to make it all the way to her enigmatic eyes. "I hope your time with us thus far hasn't been too terrible, Sir Myles?"

"Oh no, not at all, Your Majesty," the elderly knight replied, the sincerity that rang pleasantly through his warm tones drawing odd looks from some of the men. "A bit confusing, perhaps, but very enlightening. My companions and I should like to see more of your city; it seems to be modeled after the Old Ones?"

"Thank you," the Queen nodded to the server that had set her fully prepared plate down in front of her, removing the lid that seemed to serve the purpose of keeping the serving fresh and hot. "Not modeled, per say, Sir Myles. Much of it is simply reconstructed and repaired former ruin. Our Mother's blessings and a great deal of dedication from many talented mages and artists have helped us restore it to its former glory. Though they have added quite a few things here and there, as well."

"Fascinating," Duke Gareth interjected, glancing around the elegantly decorated lesser dining hall. "So all of the city is like this?"

"No," Lady Kalasin cut in, as the servers finished setting their full plates out before them, and some placed extra servings around the table for them while others filled their wine goblets before departing. "As impressive as the Old cities were, they were actually quite small. And although this was one of the largest of that time period, it really isn't anywhere near large enough for all of us."

"The restored ruins make up what is known as the 'Inner City,' or _Astulea_," the younger K'mir beauty murmured.

"City of the Lioness?" Myles asked, ignoring the surprised looks this drew from many of the men, and not caring if it was because he could translate the Old tongue so easily, or because of another reference to a 'Lioness.'

"Yes," the Queen replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Many of the younger girls felt it was fitting, and I didn't have the heart to object."

"One of our guards mentioned our needing the approval of 'the Lioness,' a short while ago," Prince Jonathon commented, "Is she your Champion, or...?"

When she saw her Queen wasn't going to reply right away, as she was very deliberately taking a bite of her steak at the time, Kalasin spoke again. "In a way, yes. The Lioness is our greatest fighter, and the Great Mother's Chosen One."

"The Great Mother?" The Gallan Mage repeated, eyes a little wider than usual. "You mean the Goddess? The Queen of the Gods?"

"Yes, Lord Alpines," Kalasin nodded, smiling slightly as the shocked looks the men now bore, though some quickly gave way to doubt. "The Queen of the Gods is our cities patroness, and as one of the Greater Gods she is able to visit the Mortal Realm, so she visits us quite often."

"Bah!" the Master Mage of Scanra interjected, shaking his head. "You may have some good mages on your side, but the Gods have not shown direct interest in the Mortal Realms in nearly a millennia."

"Master Destry," the Queen finally spoke again, shaking her head as she held the war mage's gaze. "Though I can understand your doubts and your want of having them, no mortal is fit to judge Gods. And certainly not Our Mother."

"But--"

"If you persist, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to join your companions in the dungeons once more. That would leave Scanra without a representative, but if that is your choice..."

Whether it was the coolly spoken threat, or that the mage noticed that the Amazon Queen's face was darkening like a thundercloud, didn't really matter. Because either way he proved himself more intelligent than the still unwillingly silent Count of Tusaine by reigning in his temper and backing down. "I apologize, your Majesty. Perhaps that was a bit out of line..."

The Queen nodded, the darkness that had settled about her face only moments before vanishing in the act, "Apology accepted." Her lips twitched slightly as she glanced at the now irate Count sitting next to the Scanran Mage. She turned her eyes to the Crown Prince of Tortall and raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want the man to go without supper, it would be wise to release him."

"Uh... I," the prince shook his head, glancing over at the Count before meeting the Queen's eyes once more. "I'm afraid I don't know how... I didn't cast a spell, so I'm not sure how to undo it."

The Queen allowed a small smile to grace her face one again, apparently amused by the panicked expression that suddenly settled onto the Tusaine royal's face. "You don't have much training with your Gift then, do you, Prince?"

"No," Prince Jonathon shook his head, "My father doesn't believe it's a necessary part of knight-training... Most of what I know I've learned from my Squire since being knighted."

"Hmm, you might want to correct him of that notion," the Queen offered before raising a hand, pointing at the Count's lips and snapping her fingers. The man's lips suddenly glowed a silvery violet color, making them pop apart before it faded. "I trust you shall strive to follow Master Destry and your other companions examples for some time, at least, Count?"

A pained look crossed Jemis of Tusaine's face, and he was fairly trembling with suppressed fury, but he nodded.

"Good, then try your steak. It's really quite good."

"Yes," Duke Gareth agreed with a nod, "Please send our compliments to your chefs."

The Queen nodded.

After that, supper past fairly smoothly; filled with small talk about architecture, mythology, history, and even some mage-craft, filling the small hall. Some of the men seemed to slowly warm up to the atmosphere, even to the point when some of the younger knights were offering flattering comments to their younger hostesses, occasionally drawing blushes from the self-exiled princess, and dark looks from the other young K'mir, though Lady Elise and the Amazon Queen didn't react much at all, with the exception of occasional half-smiles and nods.

Once their desserts and additional alcohol had been imbibed, the Queen nodded again, before rising. "Now, I believe you requested an audience?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Duke Gareth nodded, bowing as she past by, and after glancing at the guards around the room he decided to follow the example of the other ladies they'd dined with, all of whom were following their young queen.

* * *

Alanna shook her head slightly, suppressing a smile as she sat down once more, this time on her throne in the lesser audience chamber. There were grander halls and dining areas in the palace, to be sure, but they required a great deal of upkeep, and she didn't like to use them unless she was receiving enough guests to fill them. This had only happened about a dozen times in the past five years. 

Nonetheless, both the lesser dining hall and the audience chamber certainly seemed to make an impression on the delegates of the patron's world. So they were off to a good start.

Now, to see how the men were handling it...

"I assume you would like different lodgings from where you were located previously?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble... I assure you, none of the men have intentionally done anything to merit being imprisoned--"

"You, your men, and all of the other men did invade our lands, Duke Gareth." Lady Kalasin interrupted, her raised eyebrow revealing where her young Queen came by the action.

"Bah!" Count Jemis erupted, glaring at the women. "These are _not_ your lands! Everything you claim to be yours was never taken from or recognized by the international community. They are still part of the countries you claim to have taken them form!"

"On the contrary, Count Jemis," the Amazon Queen replied, humor coloring her tone, although her face was dark. "Almost all of your maps do not label _Agerlea_ as part of anything. The Goddess shielded the lands were for many millennia, before She gave them to us. That is why you were unaware of us for so long. The lands exist in the Mortal Realm now, but were beyond the reach of any mortals a century past."

"That... that's _impossible!_"

"No, it isn't," the Conté Duke cut in, shaking his head. "It's incredible, yes. But not impossible. In fact, it explains a great deal..."

"I'm sure it does." Alanna nodded, "But the point of the matter is that _Agerlea_ is the Amazon nation, and its lands have never been part of the patron's world. So you may claim no power here. Nor can you call us thieves, or anything of the sort."

"Of course not--"

"No!" Tusaine's representative broke in again, almost frothing at the mouth. "I _refuse_ to believe it! You're lying! You're a liar, and your people _are_ thieves!"

Alanna kept her expression perfectly neutral, though she was sure her eyes were giving them a fair impression of how angry she was quickly becoming. She took a deep break and expelled it before replying. Bold words, considering you can't possibly hope to back them here and now."

"I can fight anyone of y'ur people, and my best knight could take your Lioness any day!"

At this, Alanna made a point of not looking towards her foster mother, before replying with a raised eyebrow. "That's an interesting proposal. Very well," she nodded, still ignoring the glare she could feel her most trusted advisor was sending her way. Although she could see Elise approved of this course of action. "Yes, your Champion will meet the Lioness an hour after we break our fast tomorrow morning, and the duel shall decide your fate."

She could see several of the men didn't like the idea of this, and rightly so, but they were hesitant to speak against it when one of their number had already offended her so severely. That was why she'd made sure they would all be group together. Separate groups from different nations would trust in their best, brightest and wisest to lead them, and if one of the groups was led by an idiot like the Tusaine Count, Tusaine would suffer. But by forcing them to come together in a united, international group, Jemis of Tusaine hurt them all... Thus they were likely to eventually turn against him, and side with her. Eventually...

She rose quickly when it looked like one of the more intelligent men was readying themselves to object, "Sleep well, gentlemen. The guards will lead you to your new quarters..." Alanna quickly shot a stern look over to the young K'mir woman that would be leading them, "Buririam, be polite."

As the men were led off to the guest wing that had been readied for them, she retook her seat on the throne, awaiting the storm that was sure to come in the form of her councilor's protestations...

**

* * *

End of Chapter 2: The Amazon Queen ****

* * *

Translations:**

_Thalami_ - abode of women

_Agerlea_ - Land/Territory of the Lionesses

_Astulea_ - city of lioness

_Thalami_ - A woman's dwelling

_Side Notes/Credits: _

_( 1) - 'The patron's world' -- taken from a reference in "Trinity" made be "Wonder Woman"_

_( 2) - I can't remember if Prince Jonathon is related to Duke Gareth and Gary on his father or mother's side, but I'm assuming its his mother's, if that isn't true in cannon, sorry, but that's what it is here._

_( 3) - I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" -- writers license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them... Though I haven't read the newest of Tamora Pierce's Tortall series, so...maybe there is more in the canon? If so, please let me know._

**

* * *

**

Author's End Notes:

Well, that's all for now. This chapter was a little longer than the last one... Although it was a _lot_ of dialogue. Hopefully the next one won't be quite as bad.

**I know there is a bit of OC-ness here, but this is an AU universe. The characters have experienced different things and experiences shape people.**

**I'll go into more background in the next chapter. A bit about Thom's past and everyone at court, and some more on the Amazons. And, of course, the duel.**

**Other than that, all I can suggest is that anyone who is interested check out my Queen of the Amazons Mailing List, on yahoo. http/groups. **

**URL: (http// groups . yahoo . com / group / QotA /)**

**The group is dedicated to Alanna fan fiction, which I have several links to. Anyone who is interested in it can join. If you do, please look at the links and whatnot, and if you know of a good Alanna fic that isn't listed there, or any sites dedicated to Tortall, the Lioness, etc., please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading this. I'll reply to reviews directly this time around... And just so you know, it really was the reviews that kept me interested in this story. I was stuck for a while there, and I did need the encouragement to keep working at it until it caught me again.**

**AN2: Well, _finally_ let me post this. To those of you who had to suffer through the version on the mailing list, I apologize, and I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. I hope everyone else liked it too, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Bye for now! **

**Jess S**

_**

* * *

Next Chapter: Secrets of the Lioness

* * *

**_


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets of the Lioness

Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was inspired by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Lioness**

By Jess S

"Well, these are much nicer accommodations," Myles of Olau pointed out as the rest of their party finally arrived in the 'common area' that had been set up for them, having finished settling into the guest chambers that were in one of the two corridors they were allotted. That was where three of the exits from the room they were in led, as one of the corridors came back around and the other was dead end. Another exit led to a small garden area that would certainly be quite pleasant to visit in the morning, though it was lovely at night as well. The final exit was the connection to the rest of the palace, and the only way out of their guest area. "Though their dungeons are certainly nicer then most, as well."

"Humph," one of the Tusaine men snorted, "you wouldn' think so if you'd been in there for more 'an a few hours."

The older Tortallian knights shrugged, but didn't reply as several of the other men who'd been 'guests' of the Amazons for a much longer time than he apparently agreed.

"But I just don't understand!" Prince Jonathon complained after a few moments silence, looking well and truly confused. "Why do they hate us so much?"

"Oh they don't hate us, per say," Sir Myles informed his future king.

"Yes they do! You saw them!"

"Yes. And I _listened_ _to_ _them_," he told his former pupil, meeting the younger man's bewildered gaze, "They don't hate _us_. They don't even hate any _particular_ _man_. What they hate is what _society_ says men and _women_ stand for, and those who have abused their positions of power... And I must say that those that do hate men probably have every right to. The younger ones are probably caught up in what many of the older ones say, and those older ones probably can list a number of hurts the men in their lives have done them."

"Yeah, but... The men of Waterside didn't seem that bad..." Gareth the Younger shook his head, "I mean, not bad enough to merit _all_ of the women leaving..."

"Perhaps some have them have seen the error of their ways...a few years too late. Or maybe they're very good actors," the knight-master of Olau shrugged, "Either way, we weren't really looking for it when we met them."

"We wouldn't, would we?" Duke Gareth murmured quietly, his eyes somewhat distant.

"What?"

"We wouldn't look for it. If anything, we would intentionally _overlook_ it."

"Subconsciously, we might. But not intentionally, I think."

"Why?" Sir Raoul asked the older knights.

"Because we don't _want_ to see it," the Champion of Tortall replied with a sigh. "So we don't." After a few moments of silent thought, he shook his head, before turning his attention to his nephew-in-law. "Is there any way out of here?"

Roger of Conté shook his head. "No. I've already checked, twice since we arrived. I tried when they let the others in too, but it didn't seem to affect the crafts at all."

"Can we use our Gifts here?" the Prince asked his cousin.

Tortall's most powerful sorcerer held his hand out and a ball of bright orange fire appeared in his hand, which he tossed at the wall. When it came within less than an inch of impact, a shimmering wall of light seemed to appear, absorbing the blow. "Only just. I can sense magic, and summon my own. We can probably use it for non-violent purposes, as they stated before. But nothing to escape. And I'm not overly keen on trying violent magicks..."

"Nor I," one of the older Gallan mages agreed, well several other mages nodded in concurrence.

Before anyone else could speak, one of the Tortallian soldiers cleared their throat, and they turned to see that many of the men had risen to their feet, while others had remained rebelliously seated -- complete with a scowl -- and they rose themselves when they saw the reason. Three women had entered the room. Judging from their attire, which was more like that of a common maid's than the warrior-women they'd been seeing as of late, that was they were.

"Her Majesty hopes that you find your new arrangements more comfortable?" the oldest of the maids inquired quietly, as the younger two moved past her, setting the trays they'd been carrying, one of which bore fruit and the other cheese and crackers, down on the tables nearest the center of the room.

"Much, thank you." Duke Gareth replied, quickly cutting in before any of the younger, more imprudent men could speak. "Please give her our thanks."

The maid nodded, "I am Iris; this is Elle and Bella," she told them, gesturing to each of the younger maids as she introduced them. " We cannot let you out of this area, only one of the guards or guardians can do that, so please don't ask us to. We will bring your meals and snacks regularly. If you need anything else, you may ring the bell by the main-entryway, and one of us will attend to you if we can." As the maid Elle left the room behind her, apparently not the least bit affected by the shimmering force field that covered the way into the main palace, and the maid Bella took her place behind her again, the older maid spared the room a quick glance, "Do you need anything for the time being?"

"No, than--"

"Could you answer a few questions, Lady Iris?" Prince Jonathon asked quickly, shooting his uncle an apologetic look.

"We can try."

After receiving a quick, approving nod from his uncle, the prince continued. "Why do the Amazons hate men so much?"

"We don't," Iris smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Not as a rule. Some Amazons hate men..." she paused, a slight smile gracing her soft features, before she continued a moment later, "I understand you were brought in by Lady Elise?"

"Yes."

"She is the leader of one of the more...radical Amazon movements, the Lacaena." After a moment's thought, the older woman continued. "We all came to the Amazon nation to be free of the Patron's World, but some had more reason to than others. Some suffered a great deal more abuse than others, and many of those women joined the Lacaena when they became Amazons."

"Is this an extreme minority?" Sir Myles asked curiously.

"It is one of the larger movements, but it has no actual authority or power in its own right. Beyond being a high-ranking member of the Queen's Council and Commander of the Elite, her ladyship has no immense power."

"She is also one of Her Majesty's closest friends," the younger maid offered.

"What about the men of Waterside?" the prince asked, more than a little surprised at the look that past over both women's faces in response. "What? Why did all of the women leave?"

"_All_ of the women?" Lady Iris repeated, shaking her head sadly, while stepping back a few steps and slipping an arm around the younger maid's shoulders. "They didn't all leave... But there are none now?"

"We didn't see any..." Raoul replied, frowning at the pained look that had settled on the younger maid's face.

"That does not surprise me," the older maid shook her head again.

"She warned them..." all eyes turned to the younger woman, Bella, who was also shaking her head, though she didn't appear to be entirely with them in thought, as her eyes were rather distant.

"What?"

"She warned them... Her Majesty... She told the girls tha' didn't want to leave that it would get worse after the Amazons departed...they didn't listen. They thought it'd get better, and they'd be rewarded for their fidelity..." a tear slipped down one of her freckled cheeks, before she brought a hand up to wiped it away. Then she turned on her heel and ran from the room with a quick, "Excuse me..."

The older maid shook her head again. "I apologize... Bella was born in Waterside, so she knew many of the women that stayed behind..."

"What happened to them?" one of the younger men from Scanra asked, a confused expression on his beardless face.

"Some may yet be alive. A fairly large group of Amazon's went to Waterside, under Her Majesty's command, and offered the women there an escape from the lives they had been suffering. Her Majesty warned the women that didn't want to leave that, in light of the trouncing the men had received from Her warriors and the number of women that would be escaping, the scale of abuse reigned upon them would almost certainly escalate. Perhaps not in many more physical beatings, but the few that remained behind would be expected to handle all of the chores that the other women used to. And many of the ones that remained were old women, grandmothers or near to. The strain would probably have been too much for them. The few young ones that stayed behind would have faced the worst of the physical abuse, and some – or all – may have died as a result."

"But there might still be some there?" Sir Raoul asked, angry that something like this could have so close to his home holdings. "We asked..."

"If there are any there they probably aren't all that well off." The maid shook her head, "If they were overly exhausted or bearing injuries, they wouldn't be fit to be seen."

"And that wouldn't have helped their cause much..." Duke Gareth realized, nodding slightly in contemplation.

"Yes..." the maid also nodded, before shaking her head sadly and raising an eyebrow at the assembled men once again. "Do you have any other questions?"

After a moment of speculative silence, Tortall's crown prince spoke up again, "Yes... Why do you abandon the boys to Waterside? Wouldn't it be better to raise them away from there?"

"_What?_" the maid blinked, looking sincerely confused. "Abandon? We don't abandon our sons..."

"But the men of Waterside that they were left by the riverbank near the village."

The older woman's expression darkened slightly, and she shook head, her lips pressed in a thin, disapproving line before she spoke to them. "If that is true, then I shall let Her Majesty know of this immediately, she forbade that nonsense years ago."

"What nonsense?" Gareth the Younger asked, clearly probing for more information, though the maid didn't seem overly disposed to conceal anything from them.

"Some of the women... Some of the Lacaena," she sighed, "That suffered a great deal of abuse while part of the Patron's World, believe that men and boys have no place in our world. Therefore, if they give birth to a son, they feel he should be thrown to the mercy of the Patron's World. Some even go as far as saying they should be killed…" the maid shook her head, sighing once again, "Her Majesty heard their case several years ago, and allowed the women from Waterside that didn't want their sons to return them to the men that had sired them, but she forbade infanticide and outright abandonment. If some of the Lacaena are still dedicated to it, long after any of them have come in contact with Waterside, Her Majesty is going to be very angry with them..."

"Well that's good to hear," Sir Myles offered after a few moments of silence, he shrugged when the maid looked at him. "Forgive my saying so, Lady Iris, but that custom seemed rather barbaric to me..."

"Yes, it is," the mild-mannered Amazon agreed, "Is that all?"

"Why are you so much nicer than the other women?" one of the younger members of Tortall's Elite asked.

"I was assigned to help you."

"But you're still an Amazon?"

"Of course... Being Amazon is not about hating, or fighting or anything else you may have speculated in the last few days. It is about freedom; independence; choices. Having the right and ability to make my own choices, and being willing to fight for that right, makes me Amazon."

"So you can fight?" Prince Jonathon asked.

"Yes. All Amazons are trained in combat. I'm nowhere near as good as some of the others you have seen, who are professional warriors and soldiers, but I can defend myself and others if need be."

"What about the Lioness we keep hearing so much about?" One of the men from Tusaine asked, sneering.

"What about her?"

"What is her job here?" Sir Myles inquired, before the sneering man could utter anything insulting. "Is she a soldier?"

"No. She is a warrior. And the Champion of Agerlea, the best fighter among us."

"_Humph!_" Dain of Melor snorted, shaking his head. "The wench won't last five minutes against me!"

Somehow the old maid's presence seemed to become distinctly colder and more forbidding, though a few did not the spark of amusement in her eyes. "Perhaps... we shall see on the morrow. Now, I really do need to be going, my lords. If you need anything, ring the bell. Good night."

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alanna," the former Sarrain Queen's tone demanded the attention she desired, but it was a demand the younger Queen chose to ignore. "Is this _really_ necessary?"

"For myself?" The Queen of the Amazons replied, as one of her many celeres' removed the glittering crown that had rested atop her head to symbolize her power and gently set it down in the case it had been taken from earlier that evening. "No." Before her mentor could complain, however, she quickly continued. "But for our people?" Here she finally met the older woman's gaze, though she did so in the mirror as two of the celeres' began unraveling the intricately organized mess her flame-colored locks had been arranged into earlier. "Absolutely."

"You are the Queen of the Amazons!"

"Yes. And my duty, as I swore to Our Great Mother when she nominated me, and to Our People when they elected me, is to them. To their happiness, freedom, safety, well-being and prosperity."

"_Yes!_" Kalasin exploded; making many of the younger members of the Celerum start, though neither the Queen herself, nor her older guards reacted in the slightest. "You are Our Queen! Your _duty_ is to us! And you have _no_ right to take chances with your life!"

Here, Alanna finally reacted, a glimmer of surprise clear in her violet eyes as she blinked a few times in thought. After a moment's silence she replied. "I beg your pardon? _Chances? What chances?_"

"You are going to face a fully-trained and tried knight tomorrow! Probably the best they have!"

"And?"

"You could be killed!"

"It's possible, I suppose. I am mortal, after all."

"_Alanna!_"

"It is _possible_, Kalasin. But not likely."

"That you're going to be facing their best knight come morning? You told them they would fight the Lioness, and I doubt you'd let someone take your place regardless of how much you should!"

"No. I will duel with one of the men in the morning." The Lioness agreed, before redirecting her annoyed gaze to the celeres that was currently brushing her hair. "How long do you have to do that, Hanako?"

"Just a few more moments, Majesty," the former Yaminian Lady replied. "I just reached three-hundred."

Normally the slight twitch on the younger woman's brow would greatly amuse the older Amazon, but not now. "And what are we to do if you come to harm? If you are killed!"

"I won't lose."

"Alanna--"

"I _won't_."

"You might!"

"Fine," the redhead agreed, rolling her eyes; and not noticing when several of the other Amazons in the room mimicked the action. "I _might_ lose. It's unlikely, but possible. I might lose the duel, which will undoubtedly be to first blood. Wh--"

"'Undoubtedly'? You're going to demand it?" Kalasin inquired, sounding skeptical but slightly releived.

"No, but I doubt they would suggest anything else. It already goes against their Code to even try to harm physically a lady, which they will probably be circumventing by assuming the Lioness is not of noble blood, but they won't want to risk angering us. And I, of course, won't insist on a duel to the death."

"But they _might_."

"Or it could escalate, I know. If it does, I'll deal with it." Then her attention shifted back to the celerus that systematically segmenting her hair. "All right, Hanako, that's enough for now--"

"But I've only reached four-hundred-and-seventy-four, My Queen. I--"

"It's _fine_. Let's move on." Though she noted the signs that the older celerus were highly amused, she ignored them.

"But--"

"Now, Hanako."

"Yes, My Queen," the newest of her Celerum, recently arrived from the Yamini Isles, replied obediently, setting the brush on the vanity shelf with a slightly trembling hand.

"Hanako," Alanna spoke to the younger Amazon again, now using a much gentler tone. "I appreciate your dedication and effors. Really, I do. But there are many other tasks you could do with your time. And I am tired."

"Yes," Janna, the oldest of her Celerum and Captain of the Celerum spoke up. "All of us have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, Her Majesty especially. And I'm sure the Queen's Council has a few things they need to go over before tucking in. So we shall leave them be." As the other members of the Celerum bowed their way out of the room, the Gallan-born Amazon also bowed, closing her eyes in a show of complete trust and respect as she did so. "Iris shall be reporting momentarily, My Lady. Would you like me to meet with her, and wait till morning--?"

"No, thank you, Janna." The Queen interupted smoothly, smiling at her old friend's thoughtfullness, "I will hear what Iris had learned. It may be important... where is Thayet, by the way?" she asked, glancing at the head of her council and the others around the room curiously. She'd seen her foster-sister leave the throne room along a different path from the way back to her chambers with all the others, but she had thought the exiled-princess would have returned by now.

"She thought it would be best to check the indoor practice courts and make sure everything was ready for the morning's match," Kalasin replied with a sigh. Before her Queen could reply, she continued with a weary tone. "Is there no way to dissuade you of this course of action?"

"No, my friend." Alanna shook her head, "It is necessary. I'm sorry, but it is."

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was it?"

The Prince of Tortall looked up, smiling and shaking his head slightly as he found his Squire looking at him expectantly, and accepted the goblet of wine he'd brought over with a nod of thanks. "...Like everything here. _Weird_..."

"And exciting?" the squire inquired, with a coppery eyebrow raised in speculation.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Prince Jonathon admitted with a nod.

"And their Queen? What was she like?"

The prince didn't answer for several minutes, thinking back on his supper with the Amazon's leader... "She's nothing like the ladies at court...but she's still a lady, I think. She's stronger than them, and just... I don't know... _different_, I guess. It's hard to explain."

"Yeah," Gareth the Younger agreed, as he and Sir Raoul joined the two around the small table his cousin had claimed earlier. "Definitely different..."

"You really had to be there, to get it," Raoul told their younger friend, taking one of the empty seats around the table.

"So that's all you can tell me, she's _'different?_'" Thom asked, an eyebrow now raised in amusement as he took a sip from his own goblet. "Nothing else?"

"She's a true queen." The younger knights looked up as Sir Myles came over to join them, in his second cup of wine in hand.

"What'd you mean?"

The History Master was quiet for a few moments of thought, before he replied. "She has the presence of a queen. Commands the attention of everyone nearby without actually needing to do so. It's not something you see very often anymore."

"Huh?"

"Strong queens, or ladies," the older knight elaborated, "We've grown accustom to looking to the king for strength, not the queen."

"But the Amazon Queen is unmarried?" Thom guessed.

"Most likely, yes. But even if she does one day marry, her husband will not be the King of the Amazons; he will be the Amazon Queen's Consort. That used to be more common in the past as well. The crown stays in the royal family, and only someone born to that family could rule. These days, if there is only a princess in line for the throne and no prince, that is usually dodged by the then King naming his son-in-law as his heir, and ignoring his daughter's birth right."

"Oh..." the future-King-of-Tortall's squire puzzled over this a moment, frowning, before he looked at them again. "What does she look like?"

"Umm...She had red hair," Raoul offered, shrugging at the squire's disgruntled look, which was shared by many of the men/boys who had been listening into their conversation. "Kind of like yours, actually, but longer..."

"_Hey!_ She even had purple eyes!" Gary realized, looking his younger friend over with a critical eye. He shook his head, "Any of your kin go missing lately?"

"What?"

Gary shrugged, "That guard from earlier said that a lot of the founders of the city were Tortallian-born noblewomen. And Thom could easily pass for the Queen's brother or a close cousin. So maybe they _are_ related..."

"No," Thom shook his head. "I only have one female cousin, twice removed."

"So it could be her?"

The Squire snorted, "I doubt it, she's only four years old. And a brunette."

"What about your sister?" Raoul's squire, Douglass, asked quietly.

"She's dead."

Jonathon frowned, "But her body was never actually found, right? She was just assumed—"

"Unless she found a way to severe our twin bond and survive doing so, which according to every master mage or healer that has ever studied the bonds between twins – especially Gifted twins – is impossible, then she is dead." The other squire snapped, his eyes going cold. "I _felt_ her die."

"But—"

"Besides, my sister is no older than I am. How could a seventeen-year-old—"

"You're almost eighteen, now—"

"_Fine_," the squire snapped, irritated both at the point that he would soon be of age to face the Ordeal, and he was talking about the beloved twin sister he had mourned as dead for nearly six years, "do you really think an eighteen-year-old could rule a kingdom?"

"Actually, it'd probably make more sense to call it a 'queendom,'" Sir Myles suggested mildly, "though I've never heard the term used. If a kingdom is ruled by a king, then a nation with a queen—"

"Kalasin of Sarrain would be no stranger to politics." Duke Gareth cut in, his tone no less mild, but more speculative. "She would undoubtedly make an excellent advisor. Exactly the kind a ruler would need if they were crowned at a young age."

"She's been missing since she was _eleven!_" Thom growled, glaring at the other men around him.

"Yes," Myles agreed, "but we don't know how long the Amazons have been here, or how long they have had a queen. Perhaps they relied on a tribal system, like the Bazhir, before they all recognized a single queen."

"Perhaps the Lioness we are going to meet tomorrow is the one who brought them all under one ruler?" The Duke of Naxen suggested.

Thom of Trebond's temper finally snapped, and with a growl he jumped to his feet and storming over towards the door, quickly ringing the bell that had been placed there to call for the Amazonian maids.

"Thom, what are you doing?" His knight-master asked, frowning in confusion.

"It seems the only way you are going to let my sister rest in peace is if I can prove that she is _not_ an Amazon—"

"_Thom_," Myles interjected gently, waiving one of the younger guardsmen over to pull the knight-to-be away from the door. "You said yourself that the last time you spoke with her she was interested in becoming a warrior maiden. Well, that is, in part, exactly what these Amazons are. Do you really think she would pass up the opportunity if it were presented to her?"

"And you really do resemble her awful closely," Gareth the Younger pointed out, shaking his head. "It's kind of weird. I mean, I _thought_ she looked familiar when we met her, but I just couldn't place it then."

"You meant to say that this boy is the wench's brother?" demanded Count Jemis of Tusaine.

Several cold looks were shot his way in response.

"Do not speak of my sister in such a way," Thom ordered the foreign royal coolly, glaring at the man. "Dead or alive she is undoubtedly a much better person then you could ever hope to be."

"_Why you—!_"

"You called, my lords?" the quiet voice of the one of the younger maids, the one who wasn't born in Waterside; Elle, somehow managed to silence the room.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna sighed, shaking her head as the Gallan-born Amazon she had assigned to the foreigners keeping finished her report. "How reliable do you believe this information to be?"

"They seemed quite relieved to hear that it was a thing of the past, and that only the Lacaena ever really supported it." The Amazonian Spy-Mistress replied carefully, shaking her head just as tiredly as her queen had only moments before. "And, if you care to recall, I have received numerous reports that hint at continuing Lacaena extremist movements," she pointed out.

"Yes," the Queen of the Amazon's sighed again. "I suppose we should have investigated all of this much sooner."

'_Yes, you should have,_' the cat that sat in her lap agreed, turning a glare eerily similar to her own in her direction when she stopped petting him in response.

"I would have, Faithful, but I'm afraid we've been rather busy lately... I don't suppose you sent anyone for further investigations?" she asked, while continuing the attention that made her Goddess-given familiar, advisor and pet purr.

"I have several agents within Lacaena headquarters, all of whom report regularly. But some of the more experienced ones think there are a few more levels they need to infiltrate to really be aware of everything... I did, however, take the liberty of sending two umbra to Waterside before reporting."

"Excellent. I will expect their report by tomorrow evening, if they don't have anything by then I want to know why."

"Of course, My Queen."

"George also told me that we should expect several newcomers from the Isles soon."

"Yes. We know of at least one larger party on its way here. From the Yamini Isles. The border guards met them just after sundown this evening. They should arrive around midday tomorrow." After another moment's pause, she continued. "The group is headed by a Princess Sayuri, and her younger sister, Princess Miko. There are several noblewomen with them, and many more common-born. All in all, they needed five vessels to bring all of them, totaling up to nearly two-hundred women..."

"That must be the second largest group we've ever had. Or, actually the largest, independent at least."

"Independent?"

"Yes. The K'mir came here with my invitation and Amazonian escort. These sisters from the Isles come on their own. Hoping against hope that they will not be turned away."

The older Amazon nodded, "Of course they will not be...?"

"Of course not." Alanna agreed. "I've never turned any new sisters away before. But the rituals will take a while..."

"When should the celebratory feast be?"

After a few long moments to consider it, Alanna nodded. "There will be a welcoming festival for them tomorrow, with a luncheon. And the nobles and leaders will all be welcomed to my table for a welcoming feast that night, after they are settled. We will hold negotiations, and all of the initiation rituals until the follow day."

"Or days?"

"_Gods_, I hope not." Alanna shook her head, and then offered her spy mistress a warm smile. "Thank you for your diligence, Isis. Report back as soon as you hear anything, I will summon the Lacaena Leaders."

"All of them, my Queen?"

"Yes." The Queen of Amazons scowled, "And you might want to discretely make it known that if they are not all in attendance I will be most severely displeased."

"Of course, my Queen. Sleep well."

"And you, Isis. Good night... Well," Alanna turned her attention to the two former royals that served as her closest advisors. "Do you think this week can get any worse?"

"I should hope not, 'Lanna." Thayet shook her head. "We already knew there was a larger party coming from Carthak. And smaller groups from all over the world coming every day..." The K'mir beauty sighed, "Honestly, I'm starting to think we'll have to expand the city again soon. And I'd really rather not."

Alanna nodded in agreement, thinking back on all the work it had taken to form the Outer City. And to expand it would take even _more!_ She sighed, "But we will almost certainly have to, sooner or later. They have to be trained here. If we sent them to any of the other Amazon cities..."

"There loyalty to the Amazon nation, and you, might not come before their loyalty to the Amazon city that will become their home." Kalasin agreed with a nod. Then she shook her head. "However, most of the Amazons that are trained here don't want to leave. So we have troubles with space."

"Do you think, perhaps we could set up training camps nearby?" Thayet suggested, frowning in contemplations. "Rather than more city or cities?"

"We already have training camps."

"Yes, but maybe they shouldn't spend all their time training in the city. They should be trained near enough to it that will be a treat to come and they will learn to love it."

"But they will become accustom to the pleasure of _visiting_ it." Alanna nodded, "Yes, some would undoubtedly move in after they completed their training, but probably not as many..."

"But we'll still need to expand soon."

Alanna sighed, "Probably, but I'm hoping we can put it off for a few years." After a moment's thought she glanced at her foster sister. "Thayet..."

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Keep in mind while you're organizing the preparations and whatnot that some of the delegates of the patrons' world may be attending."

The self-exiled princess raised a surprised eyebrow; "You think they will take the defeat of their champion so well?"

"Maybe not. But if they do..."

"We will be ready."

"For either response, to be sure," the Leader of the Lacaena interjected as she entered her Queen's chambers. "Besides, the Tusaine man's best knight isn't very good. He's too sure of himself and too quick to anger. Both can easily be turned against him, along with his other faults."

"Yes," Kalasin agreed, nodding her head before turning her still worried expression to her foster daughter. "But perhaps someone else should fight in your place. Any one of the Elite could—"

"No. I am the Lioness and I said that was whom their Knight would be fighting." Alanna shook her head, "And I'm sure the gossip mill has already caught that bit of news and spread it around."

Her Head Advisor shook her head, "But you'll be expected to attend as the Queen—"

"You will tell them that I am watching."

"But—"

"They will assume that we don't trust them with weapon and the Court doesn't want any of them near me armed." The Amazon Queen and Lioness shook her head. "We already talked about this, Kalasin. And I will not change my mind."

"Alanna is the Lioness, Kalasin. You've seen her fight." Elise assured the older woman. "She's the best there is. She won't lose." When the K'mir said nothing in response, the Commander of the Elite turned her attention to her Queen. "You summoned me, my Queen?"

"Yes. Elise, I did." Alanna nodded, not looking at one of her oldest friends as she made her way over to the pitcher of hot, mulled cider the made had brought in earlier. Carefully pouring a cup herself and taking a small, soothing sip before continuing. "I want you to summon all of your lieutenants."

"My lieutenants?" Elise blinked, "They're all already here, my Queen. Laura returned just this evening."

"Not the Lieutenants of the Elite."

The blonde looked confused for a shore moment before her pale blue eyes cleared. "The Lacaena?"

"Yes," Alanna replied, taking another sip of cider, this one longer than the last few.

"May I ask why?"

"Some rather unsettling rumors have reached my ears."

"Such as?"

"You will find out when all of your lieutenants and yourself report to Court the day after tomorrow." Alanna told her, ignoring the annoyance that suddenly filled her friend's pale eyes as she set her now empty cup aside. "I will expect them here for supper. Followed by a closed Court session."

"Closed Court?" the Tortallian-born radical shook her head, frowning, "Alanna, what's going on? Wha—"

"_Summon_ _them_, Elise."

Recognizing from the finality in her old friend's tone that the Queen was a great deal more annoyed than she was letting on, and that she wouldn't learn anything from her now, Elise bowed just deeply enough to show an acceptable level of respect, before spinning on her heel and storming off, ignoring the young celerus that held the door open for her and flinched back slightly as she past.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, yes," Thom thought a moment, looking at the young maid's neutral face for a moment before nodding his head, "Lady Elle, right?"

"I am no lady, sir. But my name is Elle, yes. What do you need?"

The young heir of Trebond was quiet for several more moments, obviously unsure of just how he should ask his questions, but eventually he did. "Yes... umm... I was wondering... Do you know all of the other Amazons?"

The maid blinked, "Know them? All of them?"

"Yes."

"Certainly not personally, no. There are far too many for that!" Elle shook her head. "Especially in the last few years; there have been tens of thousands arriving all at once. I can't hope to ever know all of my sisters."

"_Tens of thousands?_" one of the Gallan mages repeated, clearly shocked, as were many of the other men around the room.

"Yes. Agerlea is very large..." after a moment's contemplation, she nodded, "At least the size of Tusaine and Tyra combined."

Ignoring the outbursts of shocks and some of outrage from around the room, Thom pressed forward, half determined to prove his twin really was dead, half hoping she was not, and both overlapped with the uncertainty of what either one should now mean to him. "If I gave you a name, might you be able to find one of them? My sister disappeared under unusual circumstances a few years back, and was assumed dead... but I was wondering..."

"If she might be here, milord?"

"Yes," Thom nodded, his quick mind catching the immediate shift to nobility she offered by way of address.

"I can ask, if you like. But you must keep in mind that if your sister did flee to our lands and become one of our sisters, she would be an Amazon now. And afforded all the rights, privileges, responsibilities and protections that entails."

"Of course," The Prince of Tortall's Squire nodded, quickly swallowing a lump that was trying to form in his throat.

Elle held his gaze for several moments, before nodding her head and smiling slightly, apparently satisfied with what she had seen therein. "What is your sister's name, milord?"

"Alanna," Thom told her watching her carefully, and fully aware that most of the other -- intelligent -- men in the room were doing the same. So a few of them were bound to notice the slight widening of the young woman's eyes, and the subtle setting of her jaw. "Alanna of Trebond. We're twins, so she'd look a lot like me. Or she did when we were younger. But I think she'd still have hair like mine, and eyes. And we have the same nose, our father's, an--"

"Thank you, milord," Elle nodded, gesturing for him to halt in his ramblings. "I will ask after her. Alanna of Trebond, with red hair and... purple eyes?"

"She usually thought they were violet. I always thought they were a bit darker though."

"Yes. Dark violet eyes, red hair; born Alanna of Trebond. Correct?"

"Yes, that's--"

"Then I will ask. Is that all, for the time being?"

"Yes, thank you." Thom nodded, before watching her hurry from the room with a somewhat dejected spirit.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Jonathon sighed as he watched his squire and friend's shoulders sink just a little. He knew that this had to be hard for Thom. Gods knew it had taken him _months_ to recover even the will to feign recovery after hearing of his sister's supposed death. And even now, years later, he wasn't sure the younger noble had ever really recovered. He knew his uncle and Sir Myles agreed with him, they'd always kept sharp eyes on his squire, like they were doing now.

Anyone with half a brain had noticed that the maid _had_ recognized the name Alanna, and that the description Thom offered fit. And those that had been served supper at the Amazon Queen's table knew that that description fit her quite well, too.

'_And we never did hear a name, did we?_' Jonathon realized, shaking his head in puzzlement. He hadn't realized it at the time, but they'd never heard the Queen's name. She'd just been repeatedly referred to as 'the Queen of the Amazons,' 'Her/Your Majesty,' and so on. Which made it all the more likely that she was whom they now suspected her of being.

Of course, that didn't mean much at the moment. She still had plenty of power over them. If what Mistress Elle said was true, and the Amazon lands were almost -- or maybe more than -- a third the size of Tortall, with a populace in the tens to hundreds of thousands, growing by thousands of immigrants each year, it was not a nation that the international community could afford to ignore.

Which was probably why they were here. The Amazon's had hidden behind the Queen of the Gods protective barriers, gathering their strength before coming out to declare their place in the world. That was what they were now doing. And they had captured a number of high-ranking men from the surrounding nations in order to organize treaties and the like. Hopefully to resolve everything peacefully.

Tusaine probably wouldn't be willing to hold to peaceful terms, but that was why Count Jemis had been allowed to run around, ramble and rant as much as he had. He was making enemies of his neighbors. Or, he was at least ensuring that Tusaine's neighbors would side with the Amazons if Tusaine ever invaded Agerlea's borders.

Even without the graceful manipulations the Amazons were executing, he would encourage his father to side with them. Once he had accepted that these women really were trained warriors and soldiers in their own right -- he found that it rather helped to think of all of them as Shang, since the Shang had had women in their ranks for centuries -- his pride faded enough to recognize just how well trained they were.

If all of them were boasted skills even half as sound as the sentries -- or whatever the women who'd brought them in were -- then Tusaine, and indeed Tortall, wouldn't stand a chance against them. He had seen Shang warriors fight, and these women had obviously received Shang training somehow, and made it common among their people.

He knew from the battles in the Drell River Valley a few years before that Tusaine's armies weren't anywhere _near_ disciplined enough. And, though it was somewhat vexing to admit it, it had taken Tortall's armies, led by himself, his cousin and his uncle nearly two years to drive them out. So Tortall probably wouldn't fare well against the Amazon's prowess in combat, either.

Ignoring that, they would have to take the rather obvious advantage the Amazons' had in magic. Their Queen was probably the most powerful mage he'd ever met, he could see it in the way his cousin and the other mages respected her.

Her city, country and people were supposedly actively supported and protected by the Queen of the Gods. All of the Mortal Lands worshipped the Great Mother, but none had ever held her complete approval and all it apparently ensured...

Perhaps that was why the Queen's magic -- assuming they were right, and she really was born Alanna of Trebond, Tortall -- was not like her brother's. Indeed, perhaps that would explain the peculiar silver hue her violet colored Gift boasted... Without that additional power, possibly from immortal amplification, her Gift would probably be the same violet shade as her twins, as Thom had said it had been throughout their childhood, and history said it had always been among Gifted twins...

Turning his immediate attention back to his forlorn friend, the Prince still couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Thom would soon be leaving his service, by way of the Ordeal of Knighthood, the final step in a noble's quest to become a knight of the realm of Tortall. He remembered his own Ordeal quite well. Like everyone else who had faced it and survived he didn't remember the experience itself fondly, but he would never forget it.

Would Thom's sister's 'return' to the world of the living, or at least reappearance in her brother's life hurt his chances at becoming a knight? The Prince certainly hoped not, and somehow he didn't think it would. Especially considering how the loss of his sister had always dragged him down. Once he recovered from the shock of her being alive, he would be overjoyed...

Wouldn't he?

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years. Almost seven. That was how long Alanna had been missing. She ran away from the Convent not long after she had arrived. So she hadn't even been eleven, though she'd been closer to that than ten years. And it had been more than five years since he'd last had any hope she might still be alive.

When the Sweating Sickness had struck Corus, he'd been infected. And then he'd miraculously recovered. Just before the Prince had, supposedly at his hand. But he didn't remember a moment in between when he'd collapsed from Chubby's back during one of the horse master's lectures in class and reawaken in his bed in the pages wing -- ten days later.

Apparently, Jonathon had fallen ill a few days after him. And, according to Sir Myles and Duke Baird, he'd risen from his bed and convinced the two to let him help the heir. The Duke had left to tend to the Queen, but Myles had stayed. Myles had watched as he changed certain things in the prince's room; had Myles and the Duke send all the prattling, incense bearing courtiers and priests away, built up the fire, changed the blankets and added several to the pile that had already been pressed on top of the prince. Then he'd taken a packet of vervain from his pocket, dumped it into the roaring fire, and Called on the Great Mother Goddess, Queen of the Gods. Myles claimed the Goddess had answered his Call, and evidently possessed him, to Call Jonathon back to the Mortal Realm, and send Her Brother, the Dark God Himself, away...

But it hadn't stood to reason that he could do all that -- with next to no Mage-training, beyond what Maude had pushed on him as a child, but she'd always warned against using vervain for anything, especially summoning Immortals -- he could do all of that, and not remember a thing. After _also_, apparently, curing _himself!_

So, Duke Baird and Sir Myles had reasoned that he hadn't really summoned the Goddess at all. They thought she might have been there the whole time, using him as a vessel to save the Prince and Tortall.

But it had always been Alanna that the Goddess had favored, according to the priests and priestesses they'd met as children. And a visit to the Goddess's Temple priestesses in Corus had revealed that although he had come into contact with the Great Mother, 'Her hand was not on him,' he was not one of Her Chosen.

Therefore, he had reasoned, who else could it have been but his beloved twin sister, Alanna? And he had studied every available hour, meditating and struggling to find everything he could about magical bonds. Until finally he thought he might be able to contact his sister. He'd stopped sensing her feelings when they'd parted ways at Trebond, but had assumed that to be a result of distance. According to every book that spoke of the matter, distance should mean nothing when they were in deep meditation.

So he had asked the Duke of Naxen and his Knight Master, Jonathon, for a few days off, and under Duke Baird's watchful eyes, he had entered a deep meditative state. And gone in search of his sister.

He'd found nothing.

No path. No light. No string. No door. No window. No stairs. No road.

Nothing.

None of the things the mage-books had recorded as possibilities had been there.

Nonetheless, he'd summoned all of the Gift he could and sent it outward, intent on finding his sister. If it found her, it would come back, their connection reawaken, as mages said lack of contact could be cured by this.

But none of it had come back. He'd sent out so much of himself and his Gift, he'd apparently tapped his own life force, and Duke Baird had nearly drained himself when he underwent the process of forcing the young squire's conscious back into himself, ensuring he wouldn't die or become comatose, before letting his sleep.

He'd awaken a week later.

Dejected, depressed and sad. Certain of only one thing.

His sister... the only person he'd ever truly cared for... his beloved twin... Alanna... was dead.

He'd managed to move on eventually. He'd forced himself to let her go, prayed that she would forgive him when they met in the Dark God's Realm, and he'd finally let her rest in peace.

Only to discover, five years later, that she might be alive...

So he had many reasons to look forward to the morning's coming. Even as he had just as many to _dread_ it.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope your night and breakfast were as satisfying as they could be expected to be?" Lady Kalasin inquired as she led the much larger party of the patron's world to the indoor fencing courts.

"Indeed they were, thank you, milady." Duke Gareth replied, bowing his head slightly before looking her over quickly and frowning. She seemed to be awful tense. Much more than he would have expected, considering the control she had shown thus far, and the confidence all of the Amazons had in their Champion. "And yours?"

"Quite. Thank you." The former queen glanced back towards their party, her eyes locking on the men from Tusaine for a moment, before quickly turning back towards the hallway they were moving swiftly through. "And your champion is ready?"

"_Tusaine's_ champion is ready, milady," Sir Myles interjected quickly, meeting her slightly surprised eyes when she glanced back at him. "I shouldn't like to be tied to closely to him. He is from another nation, after all, and one my homeland has been on poor terms with for quite some time."

"Of course," the Amazon Queen's advisor nodded, her head and eyes once again turned forward. "That is understandable." After a few more moments of walking, she inquired, "Do you have any more questions this morning?"

Myles immediately began asking after the castle and city's architecture, as it was a favorite hobby of his.

Speaking of the sweeping staircases and corridors, the hallways artfully filled with paintings, tapestries, mirrors, lanterns and mage-lights, seemed to calm her somewhat, but not much. As they neared what appeared to be their final destination, the now heavily guarded fencing courts, her back was ramrod straight and her lovely, full lips were set in a firm line of disapproval.

"Is something wrong, milady?" Myles asked as they passed through the archway into the courts. He supposed she might not like the idea of a duel between one of their delegates and their Champion, but it still seemed odd that she would be so tense.

"No. I'm just a bit distracted, Sir Myles, thank you for asking." Lady Kalasin gestured the tables and chairs that had been set up with pitchers of wine, goblets to serve it, breads, cheeses, crackers, and the like. "You may help yourself to whatever you like, the Lioness should arrive soon."

Knowing that they had agreed to come to the courts a bell early, and hoping the more irritable members of their group would also remember it, they made their way over to the table.

"Isn't it a bit early for wine?" Prince Jonathon asked, meeting his uncle's eyes with a raised eyebrow as several other men quickly poured themselves goblets of it. They'd already found that the wine the Amazons offered was always superb, but the sun had only risen a short while before.

"What'd you expect from savages?" Sir Dain, the Tusaine Champion, sneered, even as he poured himself a second goblet to 'sample.'

Several sets of eyes rolled in response, though none answered. Many of the men were honestly surprised that none of the Amazons took greater offense at any of the Tusaine braggarts' words and called him on it. Though a few of the younger Amazons obviously didn't care for their presence, shown by the glares they direct their way and the stiffness present in their shoulders, none really reacted to what the men were saying.

The time itself was difficult to mark, as they couldn't see the sky from this particular court. But they supposed they would be able to hear the bell that marked the hours, and it's toll had not reached their ears by the time another party, this one all of Amazons of obviously high rank, though many were masked, entered the room. It was, nonetheless, enough time for the more astute men to note the subtle manipulation the Amazons had once again so artfully displayed in setting out wine with the fruits, breads and cheeses that had been set out for them. By the time they arrived, Sir Dain, who they now all recognized at an alcoholic, or apparently a perpetual drunk, had ingested four whole goblets of wine. And he was quick to finish his fifth before any of the Amazons spoke.

"Good morning," Lady Thayet nodded to them as she poured herself a goblet of wine.

"Well, where is your champion?" Sir Dain demanded, sneering derisively.

"Is Her Majesty not attending?" Duke Gareth inquired, his tone a great deal more courteous, even as he spared the younger knight a sharp glare before looking back towards their hostesses.

"Her Majesty will be watching." The Sarrain-born Amazon assured them. "And the Lioness is ready." She said, nodding towards the figure that had just entered the court.

The 'Lioness' was attired much like the other Amazon guards around them were, the only difference being that the armor she wore over the leather-like garments was almost entirely gold, and not just lined. Her mask also appeared to be made of gold, though it was probably a great deal stronger underneath. The mask, unsurprisingly, was that of a golden lioness, roaring proudly to allow its bearer breath, with many amethysts around the eyes. Her hair was covered by the golden helmet the mask was attached to, so they could only really see that she was fair skinned. And a bit shorter than most of her sisters.

After looking her over, and obviously finding her lacking, the knight from Tusaine sneered, "You want me to fight _her?_" he demanded, sneering in the golden lady's direction. "I've fought in ten duels! I've been killing mountain bandits since I was smaller than _her_," Dain sneered, shaking his head. "If I ever was smaller than her!"

"Perhaps," Lady Thayet replied, shaking her head, an obviously amused smile gracing her fair features. "You wish to reconsider your challenge? You seemed rather set on dueling our champion earlier, but if you're afraid--"

"I fear nothing!" the Tusaine knight sneered. "'Specially no wench!"

"Then prepare yourself," the Amazon that had brought the Tortallians into the city, Lady Elise, ordered. "My lieutenant, Laura, took the liberty of preparing your sword," she nodded to the Amazon that was setting a large, Tusaine-made sword out on one of the tables that did not bear any food or drink. "If you care to recall, she was the one that took it from you in the first place."

Several of the men from nation's other than Tusaine couldn't help but snicker at the look on the Tusaine knight's face when he was reminded that he, like all of them, had already been bested by a woman in combat. None of the Amazon's reacted directly, but some of the younger ones became a little less tense at the older woman's words.

"Prepare yourself," Lady Elise repeated, nodding towards the 'Lioness' who stood in the middle of the fighting circles, "Then join the Lioness in the Center Ring."

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She would have to remember to thank Thayet later, for ensuring that the fight took place on her favorite court. There weren't many differences between each of the indoor fencing courts, but there were some.

This particular court, like the one on either side of it, was roofed and walled on all four sides, but open-air windows on the upper levels, that kept the area cool by allowing heat to escape, vented it. In the wintertime those windows were shielded by mage-walls, which kept heat in. And the angle of the roof outside ensured that the rain never leaked in, nor did sunlight. Therefore the only light was provided by the numerous mage-lights on the walls, which reflected off of many mirrors on the ceiling and walls.

The 'center ring' that Elise referred to was one of the many circles outlined by the intricately patterned tiles on the floor, which formed a total of five rings. Some overlapped and interlocked one another; others were completely trapped in other ones. The center ring was made entirely of gold tiles, and it was the only on that overlapped all of the other rings; the silver ring was more of an oval that followed part of the golden ring and stretched away from it on the right side. A purple ring overlapped that side of the gold, but didn't touch the silver rings sides. A red and blue ring both overlapped the gold on the left side.

It was an interesting design. All knew of the challenge it presented to the higher minded, though none had, as of yet, solved it. The Great Mother herself had set the rings down in the floor, but none had yet deciphered what exactly it meant.

With a carefully repressed sigh of nostalgia, Alanna turned her attention of the man she would be fighting in a few moments time. The knight from Tusaine was a head taller than she was, with broad shoulders and strong arms. But all three were challenges Amazons were used to facing, and their training reflected that expectation. As Elise had said earlier, he was overconfident, and he had obviously fallen for the trap Kallasin had set out, in drinking more than a few goblets of rich wine. She nodded to let all those who were watching her know she was, in fact, ready.

An encouraging yowl from one of the entryways drew her attention to her faithful, goddess-given cat, who was watching contently from Thayet's arms. She nodded to him as she remembered the advice he'd given earlier, '_Let the Hosticus be stupid. It shouldn't be hard. And don't get yourself killed!_'

A glance back towards the men revealed that her opponent had finally deigned to ready himself, as he was sitting at one of the tables, stretching his arms, legs and upper body, though he was still not putting much mind into it, as he was joking with some of the other men from Tusaine.

'_He'll learn,_' she thought with a shrug. '_Or die sooner then his betters._'

After a few more jests with his friends, the Tusaine knight rose to his feet, grabbed his sword and stalked into the fighting rings. He seemed to think better of not returning the salute she offered him, and raised his sword to her, though he dropped it quite quickly.

"Are you prepared?" Kalasin called, her voice echoing around the now silent courtyard.

Both nodded, bowing -- very slightly -- to one another, before raising their swords and moving forwards until their sword blades were crossed and they were just one sword's length apart.

"A duel to first blood, or surrender. Any opposed?" When no one answered, the Queen of the Amazon's advisor nodded, and continued, "Then do honor to the laws and customs of your lands. Guard!"

Before Dain could draw his sword back to swing at her, she twisted her own around it and redirected it in the opposite direction with a strong jerk before breaking away to swing at him as fell forward. It was some proof of actual skill and experience that he was able to hold his footing and block her blade at the same time, making a clear, ringing sound echo around the room.

When he tried to force her blade back with brute strength she allowed it, stepping to the right and letting her blade slip down till she could swing under his, forcing him to leap back. She suppressed the satisfaction she felt at final seeing some wariness enter the man's eyes.

Watching her closely he scowled, "Prepare to die, wench!"

Alanna did not reply. Amazons did not believe in the patron's world's customs of yelling insults and challenges at an opponent. It was a foolish waste of breath. And many seemed to find their silence unnerving, just as Dain obviously did. Instead, she watching him steadily, watching his torso for the more obvious movements that would give his next thrust away, and watching his eyes for more guarded directions of where he might strike.

When he whipped his sword down and in, Alanna struck it away and slid her own blade towards Dain's heart, ready to pull back if she had to. When Dain stepped back hurriedly, she also lunged back before she went off-balance.

"A child's trick!" the man scoffed.

No one needed to point out that that 'child's trick' had nearly worked, for all those experienced in sword play present could easily see it.

Dain circled her, talking nonstop as he tried to keep her distracted until he spotted her weakness. He lunged in and back with great speed, searching for her one failure to fend him off.

Alanna parried his blows and watched for an opening she could use to knock the sword from his hand: though the man was an idiot she did not want to start Agerlea's interaction with the patron's world with bloodshed.

She ignored the sweat that was trickling down her neck, knowing that her helmet inner-eye guard would protect her eyes from her treacherous forehead. She was a little amused to see that the big Tusaine knight's shirt and tunic were soaked through on the chest and between the shoulder blades, and that he was breathing in deep, heavy gasps.

Alanna grinned slightly, knowing full well that her mask would conceal this expression. '_He should take better care of himself... and if he's the best Tusaine has, they obviously aren't trained for much endurance!_'

As Dain grew more and more weary, he became increasingly frantic. He began insulting her in every way he could think of, obviously trying to make her loose her too-cool head. He insulted her ancestors, her mother, her father, her looks... none of which he could possibly know anyhow, so she found it more amusing then anything else, even as she ignored him, watching intently for an opening.

Eventually the man was too short of breath to risk it insulting her, and the only sound in the large room was that of their feet on the floor, the clang of their swords, and Dain's harsh breathing.

After a few more exchanges, Dain obviously thought he'd spotted an opening, as he lunged forward, trying to push her sword -- and her with it -- down to the floor. After a moments resistance she broke away, kicking his feet out from under him as she half-rolled, half-jumped to the side and back to her feet. He landed hard on his face, and she quickly darted forward, pushing him down to the floor with a foot on his back before bringing the tip of her sword to his throat.

A few moments of silence past as the knight froze, before Alanna ordered frostily, "_Yield._"

The man's reply was obviously very forced as he acquiesced, still tense with her blade at his throat and his ego demanding an alternative. "...I yield..."

After another moment's silence she nodded, stepping back before withdrawing her sword and turning way. She turned towards the main door, sparing the other men a quick salute, before walking away.

When startled-fear suddenly replaced the proud look on Thayet's face, she was already rolling forward, in response to the sound of the man rising and moving towards her. She wasn't quite quick enough, as the tip of the knight's sword managed to just barely scratch her right arm.

As she rose to her feet again, she spared the scratch a look, quickly shrugging it off as she sent some of her Gift to work on it before turning her full attention back to dishonorable opponent.

"This is pointless," She told him coldly, "You have already lost. And you are the only man here with a weapon. Even if you were able to kill me, neither you or any of your companions would leave this room alive."

A sane man would have noted the validity of this statement. All of the Amazons present -- with the exception of Kalasin and Thayet, for they wore summer gowns and were unarmed -- had drawn their blades and were watching the man closely. Many of the men were obviously outraged at the Tusaine knight's actions.

A sane man wouldn't have attacked just after yielding in a room surrounded by armed enemies and defenseless friends.

"Stop this!" One of the knights of Tortall, Gary she thought it was, the Duke of Naxen's son. "Only a fool would continue now, Dain! And that was a foul!"

Several other men obviously agreed, calling for the other man to stop, and detesting his foul play.

Dain ignored them as he circled Alanna, searching for an opening once more.

Alanna shook her head when she saw Elise and several elder celerus preparing to intervene. Slowly she stepped back and away from Dain, while quickly transferring her sword to her left hand and ignoring the twinge of pain her right arm offered in protest. Her Gift would keep it from bleeding any more, though she would have to end the fight rather quickly if she was to avoid draining too much of her Gift.

Faithful yowled encouragingly as Alanna lunged forward viciously, her sword meeting Dain's with a crash. She pulled back and thrust in again almost instantaneously. Dain blocked clumsily, falling back as she bore in on him. Her sword never stopped moving; just as she never stopped looking for an opening. Finally she saw it, and brought her sword down, under and up, catching Dain's hilt and yanking the sword from his hand.

As his sword went flying, Dain attempted to beat a hasty escape, and stumbled, falling flat once again.

Alanna darted forward and pressed her sword's brightly gleaming point into Dain's throat. With her back to the other men she brought her right hand up to raise her mask.

Whether or not the man recognized her was questionable, as he seemed quite cowed by the coldness in her eyes.

"Stupid," Alanna told him quietly, her voice as cold as ice. "That was very stupid. And you're luck I have a great deal more intelligence and honor than you, or you'd be dead."

With that she slowly stepped over him, the tip of her sword not leaving his throat until she was past him. Then she once again made her way for the door, leaving absolute silence, and a trembling knight in her wake.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you injured, Sir Dain?" Lady Kalasin asked, her voice decidedly cold, though her face was entirely blank.

The knight was silent for several moment's until one of the other men coughed loudly, and some of the other men from Tusaine made their way to his side, pulling him to his feet. "Uh... I -- uh -- no. No... I'm fine."

"Then Lady Elise and some of the Elite will escort all of you back to your quarters. There will be refreshments waiting for you... And those who are feeling up to it are invited to join the Queen this afternoon in welcoming a larger party from the Yamini Isles. There will be a festival this afternoon, after the ceremonies, followed by a supper and ball this evening. Good day."

The men were silent as they were led from the room and through the hallways once more.

"She was holding back," Sir Myles murmured thoughtfully, as he started to recognize more of the area they were in, enough to know they'd almost arrived at their destination.

"Yes," Duke Gareth agreed with a nod. "If all of them are even half as good their Champion, they must have a formidable army."

"Let's hope we're not the only ones who realize that," Prince Jonathon interjected quietly, sparing the men of Tusaine, who were half carrying their comrade, a glare.

"Indeed," Tortall's Champion agreed with his nephew and prince's assessment.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna was cleaning her sword in her room, her right arm freshly bound by one of the celerus, when Kalasin and Thayet found her.

"You didn't kill him," Kalasin commented, clearly confused. "He would have killed you, but you didn't kill him."

"He is a fool." The Amazon Queen and Champion replied quietly, "If I were to kill all the fools in the world, I wouldn't have time to sleep."

"He gave you every excuse to kill him," Kalasin persisted. "And with the way has been acting, none of the men would have protested if you had. Even if Count Jemis or any of the other men from Tusaine did, none of the other men would support him."

"Just because _he _behaved badly is no excuse for _me_ to behave badly." Alanna replied, shaking her head sadly. "And it would be a terrible thing for history to mark as the start of our interaction with the patron's world."

Kalasin nodded, "There is that." Finally a small smile graced the older woman's face. "You're such a good person, Alanna. Exactly the kind of ruler our nation needs, strong, skilled, smart and kind. You give your elders hope."

"Nonsense," Alanna shook her head, her cheeks reddening slightly at the unexpected praise from her mortal maternal figure. "You aren't that old. And I'm not all that good..."

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thom?"

The young Lord of Trebond looked up as his knight master sat down beside him in the common area of their prison once more.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You were..." Thom said quietly, shaking his head in bewilderment. "And I was too..."

"What? What'd you mean?"

"Alanna's alive."

"She is?" Jonathon frowned, "How do you know? The Queen wasn't there."

"She's not the Queen. She's the Lioness."

"_What?_" Jonathon's shocked exclamation was joint with Gary and Raoul's, who had just joined them, followed shortly by Duke Gareth, Sir Myles and Duke Roger.

"Didn't you see her Gift?" Thom asked, raising his hand and willing some of the fire of his own into it. A violet ball of flame blossomed in his hand. "She used it to seal off her wound till it could be tended. It looked and felt just like mine..."

"He's right," Duke Roger nodded, "I had thought the Queen might be nearby protecting her Champion, but it wasn't the same color. There was no silver, and it was nowhere near as strong."

"You're both wrong..."

The Tortallians looked up to see that the room had fallen silent around them, and it was the defeated Dain who had spoken. The first word's he'd spoken since assuring Lady Kalasin an hour before that he was uninjured.

"What'd you mean, Sir Dain?" Thom asked, frowning.

"If your sister's the Lioness, then she's the Queen too. I saw her face. They're the same cold-hearted w--"

"_Lady_ who defeated you twice?" Myles interjected smoothly, raising an eyebrow at the younger knight. Several men chuckled, when he turned his attention back to his countrymen however; the prince's squire's face was a study of confusion.

"But..." Thom shook his head. "_How_ is that _possible?_"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3: Secrets of the Lioness

* * *

**

_**Next Chapter: **(Tentative Title)_

_**Chapter 4: The Old & the New - Where the Past, Present & Future Meet

* * *

**_

**Translations:**

Thalami - abode of women

Agerlea - Land of the Lionesses

Astu-lea - city of lioness

Astu-leanenae - city of the lionesses

Lacaenapex - crowned women (Lacaena - technically Spartan women)

Thalamus/Thalami - A woman's dwelling

Hosticus/a/um - foreign; usually hostile

* * *

**Side Notes/Credits: **

1 - 'The patron's world' -- taken from a reference in "Trinity" made be "Wonder Woman"

2 - I can't remember if Prince Jonathon is related to Duke Gareth and Gary on his father or mother's side, but I'm assuming its his mother's, if that isn't true in cannon, sorry, but that's what it is here.

3 - I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" -- writers license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them... Though I haven't read the newest of Tamora Pierce's Tortall series, so...maybe there is more in the canon? If so, please let me know.

4 - Celeres/Celerum -Early name for Roman nobles, esp. _royal_ _bodyguards_ -- Other than that, I'm making this up; "The Celerum" are the essentially the best of the Royal Guard, the Queens personal assistants and bodyguards, who also act as her ladies-in-waiting or handmaidens. A "celeres" is a person who is a member of the "Celerum."

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! ****Sorry about the wait... although I don't think it was quite as long as it was last time.**

**The meeting between Thom and Alanna should be in the next chapter -- sorry to those who were hoping for it to be here.**

**Unfortunately, I have to apologize in advance for the next chapter. As finals are coming up, I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. A few days after finals, I'm leaving for Europe, and I'm going to be spending a lot of time in places where I may, or may not, have internet access. Therefore, the next chapter might not be up until late June, probably early July. Sorry.**

**Other than that, I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**As encouragement towards reviewing; yes, I may not be able to see many of them until I return from Europe. But, after that I should have a lot of free time. I'm much more likely to devote more of that free time to writing if I think there are a lot of people looking forward to the next chapter. If I don't, then I might, but I might not.**

**Bye for now. **

**Jess S**


	5. Chapter 4: The Old & The New

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was inspired by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)**

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter, with more notes at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Chapter 4: The Old & The New -- Where the Past, Present & Future Meet**

By Jess S

Alanna sighed as she stretched her sore neck and shoulder muscles in the massive community-size bath that the other founding Amazons had insisted be a part of their Queen's chambers. It was fed by the same magically enhanced geothermal hot spring that filled all of the Astulea's baths with hot mineral water. The healers used an intricate system of fairly simple spells to regulate the heat, gases and mineral content to ensure the health and safety of the Amazon People, and the Goddess herself had recommended the use of the springs in this fashion, and approved the final result. Though Alanna found the utilization of a pool this size for her personal use more then a bit wasteful, it was admittedly very soothing, especially after days like today...

She had long hoped -- rather foolishly she knew -- that she would never see some of the recent events of the present come to pass. After she left Tortall to found the Amazon Nation with her friends in the Great Mother's hidden lands, she'd given up on ever reconciling with her family. Her father died soon after and her brother never returned any of the few letters she'd sent. She had all but forgotten him when her Dominion Wards had alerted her to someone attempting to break through them.

It hadn't taken her long to discover that the source of the intrusion her wards could only just impede was the long forgotten Gifted Twin Bond she shared with her brother. But it wasn't her brother that had been attacking, it was a strange spell -- an orange haze that had inundated her twin and was trying to spread to her. Thanks to the Great Mother Goddess's training, though she had really only just begun at that point, it hadn't taken long to recognize that the curse was a magically induced and empowered illness, which had apparently already beset much of Tortall and all of Corus.

A long forgotten part of her heart hadn't been able to ignore the threat to her twin's life and her native land's sanctity. And so, with the excuse to some of her courtiers that she didn't want to risk the magical plague spreading, as Tortall was their closest neighbor and some of their sisters who acted as spies and informants within its borders were at risk, she had sealed herself within the Diadem.

The Diadem is the room that is situated at the very center of the palace and Astulea. All of the spells that protected and regulated Agerlea were cast through its walls, which were made of pure black opals, magically merged together by the Goddess Herself. The room also housed the true Dominion Jewel, which served as the corner stone for all of the great magicks she'd cast.

So she had sealed herself within the Diadem and entered deep meditation. Then she had flooded her twin bond with raw, purifying power; eventually following it to essentially possess her brother's body to heal it and destroy the curse that had threatened them. With the Goddess's support the task was easily completed, and Tortall was free to heal from the attack.

Then, feeling the concern her friend genuinely felt for the Conté heir, she had gone through the trouble of saving him and the Queen as well, before departing. According to the spymisstress of Tortall, many respected witnesses had heard Thom of Trebond speak with a Lady's voice, and the young, untrained boy didn't remember any of the events that transpired between his collapsing from sickness and awakening in the healers' wing a week after it was broken to be told that he had saved the Prince and the Queen. So many decided that the Great Mother Goddess; the Great Healer, had intervened.

Someone had tried to harm her brother again a few months later. So she had cast protective spells around him and the royal family. The security and stability of Tortall was arguably necessary for the future of Agerlea. What's more, judging him from the rumors that surrounded his name, the reputed bright-orange coloring of his Gift, and the number of accidents, illnesses and all around 'weird occurrences' that had prevented the rise of any mage that might equal him in ability within Tortall's borders, she did not want to see Duke Roger of Conté become the King of Tortall. Thus far he had behaved as a prefect gentleman within her court, and hadn't done much more then test her castings, which was to be expected. At least he had the common sense many men lacked, and didn't try to overpower them.

Perhaps that was why she had gone to such lengths to protect the Tortallian Prince when he wandered into the Black City. He would not have lasted long against the Ysandir, and the Gods knew that their continuing presence was one blight that all of the northern lands could do without. That act had earned her the title of the _'The_ _Burning_-_Brightly_ _One'_ and had opened 'The Voice' of the Bazhir tribes to the idea of sending Gifted girls to her, where they might live their lives in relative peace. Ali Mukhtab really was a very reasonable man, which she suspected came from the role he played every day for his people as 'The Voice.' And so a couple dozen Bazhir-born girls had joined the Amazons over the years, the newest ones being Kara and Kourrem of the Bloody Hawk Tribe, which had actually sent an escort of three warriors with them despite protests from their shaman. Although she sometimes wondered at what exactly the boy who had seen her enter the city and take the Prince -- or the _Night One_ -- from it after the fight. She must have looked like some kind of spirit, as she had been projecting herself to the city, nearly exhausting her Gift to work within the cursed realm. So an airborne maiden that was shining a silvery violet light was what many of the Bazhir girls seemed to expect... and somehow see!

Nonetheless, she never thought she would actually _see_ her brother again. Especially not after the second time her wards had alerted her to someone's attempted intrusion. She had been utterly shocked to discover that the rather powerful and very focused trespasser was her twin, apparently attempting to find her... He had persisted for _hours_, until he had undoubtedly exhausted his Gift and fallen into a comatose state. That was a few years ago, and he never attempted the act again, so he must have finally assumed and accepted that she was dead.

What must he be thinking now?

It was common knowledge that many of the founders of Agerlea were Tortallian noble women by birth, which was something the Tortallians were sure to soon hear, if they hadn't already. And she had told some of them, including her brother's prince and knight master that they had been divinely shielded until now. What's more, some of them must have noticed the resemblance between the two; her complexion was a bit paler due to all the magical protections she wore at all times, she was mask half the time as the Lioness and sunburns were both uncomfortable and clashed hideously with her hair, so she wore creams against them. But even if her hair had taken on different fiery shades with length, their vivid violet gazes were hard to miss. And that idiotic Tusaine knight even knew that the Lioness and the Queen were the same person, so Thom might be able to recognize that though this had forced her to mature into not only a lady but the Queen of a land, she still had fulfilled her dream of being a warrior maiden from so many years before...

He might have been thick in his youth, but as the crown prince's squire and a soon-to-be knight, he _couldn't_ be an idiot. So what must he be thinking now? What would he say when they met, as she now knew they eventually must?

"What will I say?" Alanna wandered aloud, with a sigh.

"Excuse me, My Queen?" A hesitant voice inquired.

Alanna turned slightly to glance at the young celerus that stood in the doorway to her bathing chamber, an anxious look on her young face. "Yes, Carana, what is it?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, My Queen," the girl -- who really was only a few years her junior, but didn't act it -- began hesitantly, bowing deeply before continuing. "But the large group of initiates from the Yamini Isles has arrived."

"So soon?" Alanna frowned, even as she hurriedly rubbed some oil-soap into her hair. "I thought they weren't expected till sundown." She shook her head to forestall any awkward replies. "Never mind, I shall be out in a moment."

That said, she quickly dropped deeper into the pool, running her fingers through her hair to finish washing it. When she came up the celerus was standing at the edge of the pool, a towel in one hand.

The Amazon Queen suppressed a frown as she walked up the steps, accepting the towel with a nod of thanks. "Thank you, Carana, but you really didn't need to do that." After quickly wiping off the excess water, wrapping her hair in the towel and up above her head, she pulled on her full-length, gold-lined white robe and stepped into her slippers. As she was tying the elegant robe closed she noticed the still nervous look the girl's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, My Queen..." the girl wetted her lips before continuing. "Some of the guards that escorted the Yaminian-born Initiates into the city are angry with their Captain."

"Captain Erasmus?" Now Alanna's frown deepened. "I've never heard any complaints from Shamira's subordinates before. She's a loyal, good-hearted sister and an excellent officer, by all accounts. Including my own."

"Yes," Kalasin agreed as she entered the chamber, her daughter a few steps behind her. "But these subordinates are Lacaena."

The young Queen sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head while bringing a hand up to her temple in expectation of the headache that would undoubtedly make its presence known soon. A few moments later she opened her eyes once more, and nodded to the nervous celerus. "You may go, Carana. Please tell the others that I will be out shortly."

"Gladly, My Queen," the girl bowed before leaving hurriedly.

After Thayet had shut the door behind her, Alanna raised an eyebrow at her foster family. "And what is the connection between the two? Petty politics? Are they just stirring trouble before my surprise review?"

"No, Alanna, they are not," Kalasin sighed. "Though I am sure the suddenness of your review worries them as it would any sensible person, but their complaints are... valid... They are admittedly archaic, but nonetheless legitimate."

"Just what I need..."

"Maybe it is," Thayet interjected, clearly surprising her foster daughter and Queen.

"Oh? And what is it?"

The two K'mir-born Amazons shared a quick look before the elder continued, while the younger shook her head. "A man..."

Alanna blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"He apparently helped the Islanders a great deal throughout their journey, and they are demanding that he receive political sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Alanna frowned, "For what?"

"He is wanted by Carthak for treason."

"Another one? My, that new emperor of theirs must be dying of boredom, or insane if he's sending another mage into exile so soon in his reign. What's his name, by the way?" Alanna inquired, a lighter frown slightly marring her features as she tried to remember the arrogant young man's name. "...Ozlarne? ...Ozrone?"

"Emperor Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, yes. Our unexpected guest was supposedly good friends with the other former friend of his Imperial Majesty that joined your Court a short time passed. He was a minor teacher of magic to both the Imperial Prince and his more common-born friend before Ozrone's coronation, and not so good a friend afterwards."

Alanna nodded, "Rather common in Carthak, I believe... Does he accept our customs and my rule?"

"Thayet?" Kalasin asked, raising a regal eyebrow at her daughter. "You spoke with him at greater length than I did."

Thayet nodded, "He seems to be a good, honorable and generally very laid-back man. Though he has clearly lost faith in his homeland of late, which has supposedly begun to turn its eye on Tortall lately. Though very quietly."

The Queen's frown deepened, "I don't remember hearing anything about that. The Sweating Sickness that plagued Tortall a few years back was created in and sent from Carthak... but it was still the working of a single mage. Certainly not something with Imperial backing behind it."

"Yes. It was from the University, wasn't it? And Ozorne wasn't Emperor then, he was just a student who happened to be forth in line to the Imperial Throne." Kalasin pointed out, her quiet, calm voice as soothing as always.

After a moment Thayet continued, "Nonetheless, he does seem to genuinely want to join us in any way he can... He is requesting an audience with you to discuss that."

The Queen nodded, "Very well. I will hear him in the throne room, after greeting the Yamini Islanders. What is his name?"

"He is a mage, though I do not know what robe, for he is in common wear still. Friend, teacher and mentor to Arram Draper some years past, hopeful friend of Mage Numair Salmalín, he is known as Lindhall Reed."

* * *

How was he supposed to react to this? His sister was not only the Amazon's best fighter and Champion but also their Queen! 

He couldn't really deny it, despite the fact that the maid hadn't returned to confirm his sister's existence among the Amazon. From the way she'd reacted to his sister's name and description he hadn't been expecting her to.

But he had seen the vibrant violet flames that had sealed off the Lioness's injury from within. Then Dain had seen her face as both the Queen and the Lioness.

He might be able to picture her as the Lioness; she'd entertained dreams of becoming a warrior-maiden throughout most of their childhood, and it was what their last argument was about. But a _Queen?_ The liege-_lady_ of a land? It didn't make any sense!

"She loathed the idea of becoming a lady!" The Squire murmured, shaking his head in confusion.

"Pardon, Thom?"

The redhead looked up to meet his knightmaster's expectant gaze and sighed. "My sister, Jonathon. She never wanted to be a lady. She _hated_ the very thought of it... So how could she possibly be a Queen?"

"A lot can change in a few years," the prince pointed out.

"Maybe, but she really, _really_ hated it... I can see her becoming an Amazon, but not a lady or a queen... Not by a long shot."

"Perhaps you are holding to strongly to your memories, Squire Thom." Sir Myles suggested gently, his gaze distant.

"What?"

"We're often inordinately fond of our past, no matter what we thought of the events that it is made of as they occurred, so you might be refusing to accept that your sister might have changed even in the slightest from the nearly-eleven-year-old girl you last saw her as. But she, like you, is approaching her eighteenth year. As Prince Jonathon suggested, quite a bit can change in seven years." The knight shook his head. "Are you the same boy that stood nervously before Duke Gareth seven years ago, having just ridden through Corus for the first time and awaiting your first assignment as a page?"

"...No," Thom shook his head, "but--"

The knight chuckled as he cut the younger noble off again, "Then how can you expect any less of your sister?"

Thom sighed, "...I suppose I can't..."

"No, you can't... but more to the point this opens up a whole new realm of possibilities from some of the more unusual events of the past few years."

"What'd you mean?" Sir Raoul asked, frowning as he and his friends claimed the seats around the older knight once more.

"Take the Sweating Sickness, for example, and their Majesty's miraculous recoveries." Sir Myles shrugged, "I am no mage, but I would think the bond between Gifted twins should be able to serve as a focus of some sort..."

Prince Jonathon nodded, "So it wasn't the Goddess that save us..."

"...Alanna?" Thom frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"You're her brother, Squire Thom. And there may be a part of her that is still loyal to the land of her birth." Duke Gareth offered, shaking his head. "Though I'm sure the Great Mother Goddess must have played some sort of role in that miracle, perhaps it was not as direct as we once assumed it be."

"Quite right," Myles agreed, nodding before turning his attention back to his future king. "And you, Jonathon. Can you remember much of the events that transpired within the Black City?"

"The Burning Brightly One, you mean?" the prince nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Yeah, I think that could have been her... But to sent an astral projection of herself over that great a distance and cast spells through that projection..." he shook his head, "the kind of sheer power that would take is mind boggling."

"Perhaps not so much with Immortal aide?" Duke Gareth suggested, but his expression was doubtful.

"Maybe, but I don't think so..." Jonathon frowned, "And Thom wasn't there, so why would she bother with me?"

After several moments of silence Thom shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't hate me after all?"

"Hate you?"

"Yeah, if she would put so much effort into protecting my friends she can't possibly hate me, right?"

Everyone nodded quickly in agreement, before Sir Myles spoke again. "It may also be that she still feels a certain affinity with Tortall, seeing at is where she was born, where her parents lived and died and where you live, Thom. And your death might ruin Tortall, Jonathon."

Jonathon frowned, "I know my parent's would be heartbroken and it would be sad for my friends and the people, but Roger could still take care of Tortall in my place, so..."

"Maybe that's something she doesn't want to see..." Thom realized.

"What?" Jonathon frowned.

"Many mages find it hard to trust your cousin, Jon. I can't explain why. But maybe she doesn't want to see Duke Roger become the King of Tortall..."

* * *

The gardens were one of her favorite places in the palace; gifted with every natural wonder the Great Mother could aid them in presenting to the world from these courtyards, the gardens were always full of exotic colors, scents, sounds and textures. The sheer _life_ that overflowed from every aspect the masterpiece was contrived of never failed to please her, and the many others that sought the flower sanctuary for a reprieve from the far more chaotic and bitter world without. 

This was where Alanna had first met the last mage to ask for amnesty and sanctuary within Amazon borders as a political refugee from the Carthaki Empire. The very memory of meeting the first man to become a full member of her court brought a smile to her face.

_**

* * *

Flashback **__

* * *

"Greetings, Master Salmalín," Alanna nodded to the worn and weary mage, offering him an unexpectedly warm smile. "Welcome to Agerlea." _

_"Thank you, Your Majesty," the slightly younger mage replied, bowing deeply for what had to be the fifth time since two of the Elite Captains had escorted him into the gardens. He wetted his lips nervously before continuing. "I-I apologize for the trouble my arrival seems to have caused. When I met the ladies in Carthak and they spoke of Agerlea, I'm afraid I did not understand that men might not--"_

_"Our traditions are young and ever-changing, Master Salmalín, but based in unfortunately very recent and reprehensible experiences. Some of the Amazons direct their hatred towards all men instead of only those who have done them injury. For that, I apologize." She held up her hand to forestall and protests. "With those pleasantries aside, I believe you requested an audience with me?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty..." the Carthaki wetted his lips again before continuing. "I was hoping that I might be able to remain in Agerlea, perhaps as a magical instructor or something of the sort?"_

_"You have your Masters in Magic?"_

_"Yes, I earned my robes just before my fifteenth birthday. Black..."_

_"Black Robe? Scholarly or Practicing?" _

_The mages darker complexion didn't entirely hide the blush staining his cheeks, "Scholarly..."_

_**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Numair had progressed a great deal in the last two years; he might even be able to compete with the Duke of Conté for the title of the most powerful mage in the north, for he was certainly amongst the world's greats. She was too, but that was primarily because she was the Queen of the Gods' apprentice and the holder of the Dominion Jewel. Though he still needed some work on the more practical applications of both magic and the mind, he was now a force to be reckoned with. And if she remembered correctly, Lindhall Reed was one of his close friends and favorite teachers in Carthak...

She had already sent a message to Numair, via the contact mirror he carried with him at all times, and he was on his way back to the capital. He had been looking into reinforcing some of the thinner wards on the border with Tusaine, and from what she could tell had been quite successful. But he was glad to be coming home to see both old friends and new. He might even arrive before her meeting with Reed, which would be all the better.

If he arrived soon enough, she would be able to ask his advice concerning her brother, for he was one of the few members of her Court that was sure to reply directly and honestly, with no need for bias. Kalasin and Thayet could usually be depended upon for this, but both were at odds with the male member of their family, and thus a little for biased then she would like, though they tried to hide it.

She smiled as she finished watering the flowers that were close enough to the central fountains mist to be watered by its spray. The gardeners didn't like it when she took their work away from them, so that was all she could do for now, but it was a soothing act nonetheless. It had served to calm her nerves as she had hoped, allowing her to make the climb up the stairs to the balcony into one of the sitting rooms in her chambers and sit back down their for the tea that had been left there to cool.

Usually she would take tea with a member of her Court, but Kalasin and Thayet were both busy with the preparations for the welcoming festival that was to take place tomorrow to welcome their new sisters from the Yamini Isles. Many other members of the Court were similarly busy, and white it did not take all that much time for Elise to summon the other leaders of the Lacaena, she doubted the Commander of her Elite would be the best of company at the moment... Which meant she would take her tea alone today.

After a moment, Alanna frowned... Or not. "I guess now is as good a time as any," she sighed, before picking up the bell that would summon one of the servants.

* * *

"Good afternoon, my lords." Iris greeted them as Elle and Bella began moving the trays of steaming teapots, cups, small cakes and sandwiches off of the carts they had wheeled them in on. "I hope you are well?" 

"Quite well, thank you, Lady Iris," Sir Myles replied, accepting the teacup that she offered him with a nod of thanks.

"As I have said before, Sir Myles," Iris shook her head, "I am no lady." After she and the other two maids had finished distributing the teacups and filling them, they congregated near the entryway once more and Iris looked around. "Will you need anything else, my lords?"

"Not at the moment, thank you," Duke Gareth nodded before frowning, "though might you be able to tell us when we will meet with your Queen again?"

Iris blinked, "I believe that will not be till tomorrow, my lord. Her Majesty invites you, all of you, to attend the welcoming festival for our newest sisters, who will be arriving from the Yamini Isles on the morrow. She will unfortunately be rather preoccupied this morning, I'm afraid."

"Oh? Nothing is wrong, I hope?"

"Not at the moment. Some of your nations have begun to send out search parties of varying sorts, but nothing serious." Iris shook her head, "No, Her Majesty has summoned all of the leaders of the Lacena to Court, and will be holding a Closed Court Session this evening, before and after supper, I believe. Otherwise, she would undoubtedly welcome some of you to her table once again."

"The Lacaena?" Several of the men looked at each other as Myles continued, "Might this be for the abandoned boys in Waterside?"

"I would not be surprised, my lord. Her Majesty is rather angry with them, though I am sure she will give them a chance to prove their innocence, or guilt."

"I would think," the leader of the men from Galla murmured, taking a sip of his tea before continuing, "that at such a time as this, your Queen would not want to be at odds with any of her supporters."

"Hmm," Iris nodded, "that might be so, Lord Alpines, but you must understand... Agerlea is a very young nation; we have yet to fully find ourselves, and the Lacaena's continuing defiance and waywardness is very troubling, even threatening to Our Queen. We are fighting for our future in more ways then one. All have agreed that Our Queen and Champion is the best person to lead us there, but now a faction of our people that is led by one of her closest friend's is challenging her authority."

"And she cannot allow that," Sir Myles nodded.

"No. No she cannot."

Prince Jonathon frowned, "So what will happen?"

Amazon uncomfortable. "This may have to be decided in _iudicium_, with an impartial jury advising Her Majesty."

"That makes sense..." the Prince shook his head, frowning at them, "Why does is bother you?"

"_Iudicium_ has never been needed before now... According to the laws set down to govern it, it is only to be used in extreme circumstances...and the punishments for the accused if convicted are much more severe then many wish to reckon with..."

"So it's a formal trial specifically for treason?"

"And similar crimes, yes."

"What kind of punishments do--"

"The kinds of punishments that come from mages being tutored by Gods and learning how to create them..." Iris sighed, shaking her head once more as she looked around the room. "We do not have a death penalty here. Amazons may only kill in self-defense, we have no executions, no one who would ever agree to stain their souls with such a task..."

"So you banish them back into the Patron's world instead?" the Gallan Healer guessed.

"Sometimes, Lord Montivaga. But that is not the penalty a _iudicium_ would be called to judge..."

"Then what is?"

"A different kind of banishment and imprisonment all together." Before they could ask any more questions, the head maid shook her head, mindful of her subordinates discomfort as much as her own. "If that will be all, we have a great deal of work to do."

"Excuse me, La--Mistress Iris?" Squire Thom rose. "I'm afraid we're a cup short."

"No, we are not, my lord." Iris smiled, "Elle said you were asking after your sister yesterday evening?"

A dead silence hung around the room for several moments before Thom could force himself to reply, "Uh, y-yes... Is she...?"

"If you free this afternoon, she would like you to join her for tea."

Thom nodded, wincing as he began to move forward only to receive a sharp kick at one of his heels by his knight master. "Um, may I--?"

"You may invite up to two of your companions to come with you, if you wish. So long as they agree to be civil."

* * *

"Please pardon my intrusion, my Queen." 

"Of course, Elise," Alanna offered a small smile, forcing herself to remain neutral towards one of her oldest friends, though her tone was a bit cold. "What is it?"

The blonde frowned slightly at the coldness in her friend and queen's eyes and voice. "I thought that you might like to know that all of my lieutenants in the Lacaena have arrived..." She shook her head, "Now, wha--?"

"As I told you before, Commander." The Amazon Queen shook her head. "You will have to wait until the meeting in Court, this evening. Now if you'll excuse me, Iris is escorting my brother here to join me for tea."

Elisa frowned, glancing at the whole tea set for four that was on the table before them. "I wondered why you had finished yet... Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "No, but I really don't have much choice. A private meeting is better than a public one, after all."

"I guess..." Elise shook her head. "Good luck, then, My Queen," she offered, before bowing and taking her leave.

"Thank you," Alanna replied, watching her old friend depart. "I hope I don't need it..." After a long moment's pause she shook her head, "To the Black God with appearances and decorum," she muttered before pouring herself a cup of the fresh batch of tea, quickly mixing it to her liking with cream and sugar, and adding a few drops of the calming draught she kept with her on most occasions to control her temper, now to soothe the nerves she wasn't used to entertaining.

* * *

Jonathon suppressed a sigh as he, his uncle and his squire followed the maid that had been acting as hostess to them for the past several days. He'd been able to see the tension building up in his squire and friend's ramrod straight back when they were leaving, now he looked like little more than a bundle of nerves. He moved a little closer to the younger noble and kept his voice low, he knew Mistress Iris would be able to hear him, but would ignore them for appearances sake if they were quiet. "Thom, calm down." 

The redhead quickly turned angry purple eyes on him, barely managed to keep his growled reply quiet, "That's easy for you to say!"

"No it isn't," the prince growled in response. "You're my friend, I don't like seeing you like this. But you're also a knight, or almost one. _Act it_."

"Jonathon's right, lad," Duke Gareth murmured, his quiet voice somehow reaching both of them even though he didn't close the distance between them at all. Maybe they were just used to listening for him. "Take a few deep breaths and then look forward to seeing your long-thought-dead sister again."

Thom frowned, but obviously struggled to reply, taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly while looking around the hallway they were passing through.

It was much nicer than the halls that led to their own quarters. Though if he had to find his way back there or from there to wherever they were going, he knew he'd surely get lost, because of the many turns and roundabout ways the maid was taking them. But the elegance and sheer majesty of the halls they were walking through, reminiscent of the throne room and lesser dining hall they'd seen earlier in their stay made the idea that his sister might be the queen all the more likely.

His sister was an Amazon; the Amazon Champion and the Amazon Queen. And she was Alive. _Gods_...

Thom was so focused on his inward musings that it was only his knightmaster's sudden grasp and tug on his shoulder that kept him from walking right into their guide.

Iris has stopped at an ornate set of double doors and knocked, and was waiting patiently.

A moment after she had knocked a young woman in silvery-gray robes lined with white and gold opened the door and bowed slightly to her. "High Mistress Iris," she greeted, and then bowed slightly to the three men as well, though not as deeply. "My lords, Her Majesty is expecting you."

Thom quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before following Iris into what seemed to be a very ornate sitting room. The room was very tastefully decorated, but he couldn't imagine Alanna sitting out here everyday. Wealth had never really interested either of them as a child... But maybe Duke Gareth was right; maybe she had changed. Most of the ladies that came to Court from the convents were all carbon copies of one another, though some were prettier, more charming, others a little wittier; usually they were all husband-hunting dolls trained to do all the same things...

But Mistress Iris didn't stop in the outer room, instead leading them through it and into a small hallway within the room, which had several rooms off of it, but all the doors were closed. The end of the hallway opened up into an entryway onto a terraced balcony, which seemed to overlook their Palace Gardens.

And there she was, sitting at the head of the large table that was overlooking the gardens, in a loose-fitting but nonetheless elegant violet gown, her fiery hair now long enough in some places to reach her waist and held back with an elegant golden hair clip was his sister, relieving an ornate porcelain teacup of its steaming contents with small sips.

"Your Highness, Your Grace, what a pleasant surprise," the Amazon Queen offered them a small smile as she set her teacup down and gracefully rose from her seat to greet them. "Please join me, I found most of my court preoccupied this afternoon and no one to take tea with. I'm so glad you could join me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Duke Gareth replied, nudging the younger two noblemen as he bowed respectfully, nodding in approval as his nephew followed suit, frowning when Thom did not.

"No need for formalities for the time being," the Queen assured them, gesturing to the many available seats around the table. "Now, I believe the cooks charmed the pot to keep the tea warm, but you must be famished nonetheless, so please sit." She reclaimed her own seat only after her three guests had done the same, not commenting on the fact that the Prince and Duke had placed themselves between her and her brother as she sat. Instead she turned her attention to the two Amazons that had led them here. "Thank you, Iris, unless you have anything to report you may go."

"Not at the moment, My Queen." Iris bowed, "I shall return in some time to escort your guests back to their chambers, if you like."

The Queen shook her head, "That won't be necessary, Iris, but thank you. I'll have some of the Celerum bring them back."

"As you wish, My Queen..." Iris bowed again, "Then should I return to report my findings on the Lacaena some time before the meeting.

Here, the Queen frowned before nodding, "Yes, the Court session begins at the sixth bell, so please return near to the fourth."

"Yes, My Queen. Have a pleasant afternoon till then."

"And you as well." The Queen nodded, before turning her attention to the other silver-robed Amazon. "You may join us if you like, Hanako."

"I really can't, My Queen."

The royal Amazon rolled her eyes in response. "Very well, then, you may go. I'll ring if I need anything." She sighed as the celerus departed, turning her attention to her guests once more. "You would think that with more then a dozen handmaidens I wouldn't have so much trouble finding someone to take my afternoon tea with."

"They respect you too much?" Duke Gareth realized, smiling slightly at the memory of his own sister once complain about the same dilemma she had with her own ladies-in-waiting.

"So it seems," the young Queen replied, shaking her head as she quickly but nonetheless gracefully filled their teacups with steaming hot tea. "Though I've begun to suspect that they enjoy irritating me. Do you take cream or milk with your tea?" Receiving an affirmative from two of the three she poured some of that in, before offering the sugar bowl to them and a plate with a lime on it to her brother. "The honey pot is just there to your left, if you still like your tea that way, Thom."

If she noticed that her twin's hands were shaking slightly as he accepted the plate before squeezing one of the lime slices over his teacup, and then reaching for the honey pot, she said nothing.

"I understand this morning's activity's got a bit out of hand." The Amazon commented, as she stirred some sugar into another cup of tea.

"Yes, I'm afraid they did." Duke Gareth agreed cautiously, carefully not looking at the young woman arm where her injury should be bandaged if she was indeed both the Queen and the Lioness. "Sir Dain had unfortunately consumed more alcohol than was wise before such an activity, and upon finding that your Champion was indeed his superior in swordplay, lost control of his temper."

The Queen nodded, "I trust he has seen the error of his ways?"

The three men exchanged glances before two of them nodding, Prince Jonathon choosing to reply this time. "Yes, he has, thank you. And please accept our apol--"

"You need not apologize for him this time, Prince Jonathon. Sir Dain's actions were his own, and though they reflected poorly on the Patron's World in general, your conduct thus far has been superb." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Though you might like to warn your companions that behavior of the men from Tusaine has been less than adequate in general, and will not be ignored for much longer."

"Oh?"

"I am meeting with the leaders of the Lacaena this evening, which means most of the Lacaena supporters will be in the Capital. As such, poor behavior from representatives of the Patron's World will be much more difficult to tolerate."

"And it will make a case against abandonment of their sons more difficult to present."

The Amazon Queen paused, holding the Duke's gaze for a moment before nodding as she took another sip of her tea before setting the cup back in the saucer carefully. "Yes, it would. Whether it was ignored or punished."

Duke Gareth nodded, "We understand, and we appreciate the warning. I believe Sir Dain truly has seen at least some of the error of his ways, but we will pass the message on nonetheless."

"Thank you." After several moments of silence, the Queen turned her attention to her third guest, who's arrival she'd been both anxiously anticipating since the Tortallians were first escorted to the dungeons in her domain. "You've been awful quiet, Squire..."

After taking another gulp from his bitter teacup, Thom raised his eyes to meet his sister's and was surprised to see the slightest bit of worry in them. "You can't even call me by my name, Alanna?"

The Queen was silent for several moments before nodding. "I can if you would like me to, in private. I was under the impression that your sister was dead to you."

Though the cup didn't shatter when he brought it crashing back down onto it's saucer, it did spill tea all over his hands, though Thom didn't seem to notice this or the winces of his two companions. "Only because you disappeared! No letters, nothing! You even blocked me out when I tried to use my Gift to find you! I--"

"I believe the reasons for that are rather obvious, Thom. If your friends have not already explained it to you, my people were not yet ready for the world to know of our existence."

"But you could still have told _me_--"

"And what would you have then done, Thom? Been a happy pen pal? Sent out a search party? Notified the International Community?" Alanna shook her head, her violet eyes sparking violently as she met her brother glare for glare.

"No! I--"

"Her Majesty has a point, Thom," Duke Gareth cut in. "As a Queen she must think of her people before herself. So even if she wanted to contact you, she couldn't necessarily risk it. If she had told you about the forming of the Amazon nation and you hadn't notified the Court in Tortall, you could be charge for treason."

"But that's not why you did it, is it?" Thom demanded quietly, some of his anger suddenly seeming to leave him. "And what did you put into my tea?"

Alanna shrugged, "A mild calming draught. I wanted a chance to actually talk to you, after all," seeing the glances the Duke and Prince were shooting their teacups she shook her head. "Don't worry, it not in yours. I put a few drops of it onto the lime slices. As far as I know, my brother is the only person that actually puts lime juice in their tea."

Prince Jonathon grinned, "It is a little weird, Thom."

Thom glared at his knightmaster, "Like you don't have some strange tastes, too."

The Prince's responding shrug brought a small but genuine smile to Alanna's lips, "Don't we all? ...And believe it or not, Thom, the last few years have been exceedingly busy for me. The only way I could think of safely contacting you is having you kidnapped, and that didn't seem like a great idea, so..."

"So here we are."

"Yes," Alanna nodded slowly, the smile on her face a bit sad. "Here we are... Would you like more tea?"

* * *

Several hours later saw Alanna in a much more ornate version of her golden armor, this set boasting a long, protective golden skirt over her leggings and knee-high soft-leather boots. Seated on her thrown with her Golden Lioness mask resting up upon her hair instead of her crown or on her face, she was looking over the two dozen Amazon warriors that were kneeling loyally before her, and wandering how long that loyalty would hold true... _**

* * *

End of Chapter 4. **_**_

* * *

Translations: _**

_Thalami_ - abode of women

_Agerlea_ - Land of the Lionesses

_Astulea_ - city of lioness

_Astu-leanenae_ - city of the lionesses

_Lacaenapex_ - crowned women (Lacaena - technically Spartan women)

_Thalamus/Thalami _- A woman's dwelling

_Hosticus/a/um_ - foreigner; usually hostile

_Iudicium_ - a **trial**, legal investigation; a law-court; jurisdiction, judgment, considered opinion, decision; power of judging, discernment, understanding, good judgment

**

* * *

Side Notes/Credits: **

1 - 'The patron's world' -- taken from a reference in "Trinity" made by "Wonder Woman"

2 - I can't remember if Prince Jonathon is related to Duke Gareth and Gary on his father or mother's side, but I'm assuming its his mother's, if that isn't true in cannon, sorry, but that's what it is here.

3 - I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" -- writers license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them... Though I haven't read the newest of Tamora Pierce's Tortall series, so...maybe there is more in the canon? If so, please let me know.

4 - Celeres/Celerum -Early name for Roman nobles, esp. _royal_ _bodyguards_ -- Other than that, I'm making this up; "The Celerum" are the essentially the best of the Royal Guard, the Queens personal assistants and bodyguards, who also act as her ladies-in-waiting or handmaidens. A "celeres" is a person who is a member of the "Celerum."

Side Notes/Credits:

1 - 'The patron's world' -- taken from a reference in "Trinity" made be "Wonder Woman"

2 - I can't remember if Prince Jonathon is related to Duke Gareth and Gary on his father or mother's side, but I'm assuming its his mother's, if that isn't true in cannon, sorry, but that's what it is here.

3 - I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" -- writers license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them... Though I haven't read the newest of Tamora Pierce's Tortall series, so...maybe there is more in the canon? If so, please let me know.

4 - celeres/Celeres -um m.early name for Roman nobles , esp. the **bodyguard** of the kings - Other than that, I'm making this up; "The Celerum" are the essentially the best of the Royal Guard, the Queens personal assistants and bodyguards, who also act as her ladies-in-waiting or handmaidens. A "celeres" is a person who is a member of the "Celerum."

**

* * *

AN: Well, I hope everyone liked it. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I really wanted to get something up. Hopefully the next update will be ready sooner. It should be, since I've already started to put most of it together, but I guess we'll see. **

**I would have had this chapter out sooner, but for some reason a lot of this just kept refusing to work. It was really annoying, and I still don't know if I like this chapter or not yet. I may have to rewrite it at a later date, but until then I hope it was worth the wait to some extent.**

**I hope everyone is having a great summer so far, bye for now! **

**Jess S**

_**

* * *

Next Chapter: Trials and Errors

* * *

**_


	6. Chapter 5: Trials & Errors

Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her. (This fic was inspired by the second episode of the first season of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys, and I don't know who that belongs to, but its not me.)

AN: Hi everyone!

Sorry for the long wait. I kind of got tangled up in a combination of school work, non-academic work at school, work outside of school, family, friends and all of the other stuff the real world can throw at us. I also spent the last few weeks looking for a school I'd like to transfer to for next year (as I'm starting to really hate the one I'm at), and managed to find one. I've almost finished the application process, and am hoping for the best on that.

Either way, I also ran into a bit of writers' block. In the future, if you'd like to help me overcome such obstacles, please join my yahoo group for my stories, called Jess Storm. The URL is listed on my bio and is also my home page link.

Also, I already sent out a warning on the QotA mailing list that I will be closing it, and that anyone who wished receive updates and the like on chapter progress and advanced (uneditted) copies of new chapters should also join the Jess Storm. As soon as this chapter is posted I will close the group.

To everyone that has read the uneditted chapter I posted on the mailing list a week or so ago, in the revision process I do occassionally rewrite scenes, change details and so on and so forth. There weren't any major changes this time around, but I did change a few things.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Queen of the Amazons**

**Chapter 5: Trials and Errors**

By Jess S

"Announce your name and titles for the Court," Kalasin commanded from her place at the Amazon Queen's side.

After a moment's silence Elise complied, "I am Elise, born to the patron's land of Tortall, Commander of the Amazon Elite, Security Advisor to the Amazon Queen, trialed Red Robe Mage and Leader of the Lacaena Movement." Once finished she nodded to her second-in-command to follow suit as she knelt before her Queen's throne.

"Keldra Shelling, born to the patron's land of Tortall, Captain of the High Guard of Astulea, Red Robe Mage pending trials, Second-In-Command of the Lacaena," the tall brunette with falcon mask complied, also kneeling before the Queen's throne.

"Denise Shadonn," compared to her predecessor, the gentle, slightly hesitant note in the dark-haired, gray-eyed woman's voice was catching. "Healer. Amazonian Youth Instructor in use of the Great Mother's Gift for Healing. Third-In-Command of the Lacaena Movement."

The redhead that knelt at Whiting's side didn't appear to be anywhere near as nervous, her green eyes snapping with defiance as she formally introduced herself, "Vivien Hunter, born to the patron's land of Galla, Amazonian Youth Instructor, Fourth-In-Command of the Lacaena."

"Minako Iseasa, born to the Copper Isles of the Patron's World," the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman that knelt at Hunter's side actually looked more defiant than her superior, kneeling a little later than was appropriate, her chin a little too high and her eyes expressing hot ire at the insult she perceived the trial to be. "Member of the Exterior Guard of Agerlea, Fifth-In-Command of the Lacaena."

The blonde to Iseasa's left also knelt at her side, her hazel eyes nervous as she gazed at the golden mask that hid their Queen's visage from them. "Annette Whiting, born to the patron's land of Carthak, Accredited Healer of the Carthaki Universities, Sixth-In-Command of the Lacaena."

For several moments after these introduction silence reigned around the throne room as the Amazon Queen studied her sisters. She could clearly see that several of the Amazon's were worried at this summons, and Elise's nerves seemed to have grown since the time they'd last spoke, while two of the Amazon's before her somehow found the court call insulting. After a few more moments of silent study and contemplation she nodded slightly to Kalasin.

"I am Kalasin, born to the patron's land of Sarrain, estranged wife of the Warlord Adigun _jin_ Wilma, self-exiled queen of the Patron's World, Royal Representative of the K'mir people, First Advisor to the Amazon Queen, Stewardess of the Capital, and administrator of this Court Session."

Her daughter followed suit from her seat off to the side of the Royal Dais. "I am Thayet _jin_ Wilma, born to the patron's land of Sarrain, self-exiled princess of the Patron's World, Second Representative of K'mir people, Second Advisor to the Amazon Queen, and acting scribe of this Court Session."

Alanna was silent for another long moment before completing the opening ceremony. "I am Alanna, born to the patron's land of Tortall, self-exiled Lady of Tortallian nobility, popularly elected Lioness and Champion of the Amazon's, divinely nominated by the Great Mother Goddess and unanimously approved by the Amazon people as first Queen of the Amazons." Unlike the others she did not remove her mask, something that she almost always did for court sessions, instead she merely raised it for the scribe to visually confirm her identity, before setting it back down before her face again. "Scribe will note that this Court Session is closed to all outside parties pending potential need for witnesses, and has begun just after the seventh bell."

"So noted," Thayet replied, even as she continued to write on the scroll that was stretched out on the pedestal before her.

After waiting a moment to see if any of the Lacaena leaders would give in to the foolish impulse to demand knowledge of why they were here, Alanna sighed. "Some disturbing rumors have reached me recently, my sisters."

"Rumors, My Queen?" Elise asked after a moment's silence, not looking at any of her subordinates and instead keeping her eyes focused on her liege-lady and long-time friend.

"Yes," Alanna nodded slowly, keeping her tone carefully calm as she continued. "Apparently the representatives of the patron's land of Tortall were made aware of our existence by the men of Waterside."

"We suspected this already, My Queen," Elise offered into Alanna's pause, her gaze still searching. "If only because that is the direction their party was coming from and the nearest patron's village in between our borders and the capital of Tortall."

"Yes," the Lioness nodded again; continuing in the same slow, steadily calm tone. "But there observations of the town were somewhat disturbing."

"Because the women that refused to leave are dead?" Hunter inquired; green eyes darkening further with suppressed fury.

"They may very well be, for the Tortallian representatives saw none. But we expected that. As they chose to ignore my warnings and refused to either come with us or leave for a more hospital environment in the patron's world, that is not our affair." Alanna shook her head. "What troubles me are the young boys they saw there."

Absolute silence reigned around the room once again, before Elise ventured a remark. "Some of the sisters from Waterside only returned their sons to their fathers in recent years--"

"Yes, but nonetheless, _none_ of those children would be under two years old. They saw an _infant_ there, and the agents that Iris sent to investigate found that there were a total of _seven_ boys there that were born within the last year, two of them within the last month, and more than a dozen boys that are under three years old." When none of the Lacaena said anything she shook her head. "You all agreed that my ruling was _crystal _clear, and would be enforced. There should be no children under the age of three in that particular village because none of the sisters within your party that came from that village could possibly have given birth to a son sired by those men within the last four years. The last Amazon to come from Waterside did so four-and-a-half years ago!"

"My Queen--"

"No, Elise! There is no excuse for the abandonment of two-dozen boys. Boys who many of the K'mir families would have been happy to adopt should the mothers not want them, but also boys who would not exist if not for the _practices_ of your party!"

All of the Lacaena stiffened in response.

"Did you really think I wasn't aware of those practices? Why do you think your party has been reminded _repeatedly_ over the last three years that any sons born to our sisters were part of our nation unless _I_ ruled otherwise?"

"My Queen--"

"Special circumstances are, of course, taken into consideration. I allowed Janna to take her son to her grandfather in Galla, did I not? But she was _raped_. Her case is the only one I have heard within the last year! And the men of Waterside could not _possibly_ have sired so many sons without the consent of the mothers, there are _no_ _warriors__ left in Waterside!_"

"They weren't supposed to be sons!" Guardswoman Iseasa burst out suddenly, bringing another silence to the room.

"What Minako means--"

Alanna cut her Security Advisor off in a quiet, deceptively calm tone. "That is the crux of the matter, isn't it?" She raised a hand to forestall Elise's explanation. "I know about the raids, Elise. I have been ignoring them under the assumption that my sisters possessed enough morality, _enough_ _honor_, to be above reproach. Now I am forced to question that assumption. I considered the raids training exercises with some of the more radical members of your group pushing the rules we have around such exercises."

"Al-- My Queen," Elise shook her head. "The Lacaena have not encouraged those practices since you forbade them some years past. I swear it!"

"Oh no?" Alanna inquired quietly, her tone suddenly weary. "Then you will consent to assignment of a commission to check the validity of your account?"

"Wha--But, My Queen," Elise shook her head, "We--"

"Why should we?" Iseasa snapped out her question once more, her dark eyes flashing.

Alanna turned her head slightly, focusing the full weight of her stare on the angry Amazon, but said nothing.

"Why should you what?" Kalasin inquired, trying to keep the session moving.

"Consent to an examination commission! We are loyal!"

"Then you have nothing to fear from the commission." Kalasin pointed out reasonably.

"We shouldn't have to! We have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh no? Then where did those boys come from?"

"They are not Amazon! They have no place here!"

"Because they are male?" Alanna raised a hand again to silence the angry woman, shaking her head sadly. "I am suddenly reminded of why I left the patron's world. Years ago my twin brother, who I'd always trusted and loved above all others, told me that ladies had no place learning to be warriors. That they couldn't, and that the tales I'd always loved to hear as a little girl, of the warrior women that were honored by history, were merely myths with little base in fact... In the months that followed the old women at the convent told me that over and over again. While teaching me how to earn my _proper_ place in society. Scolding me when I asked questions. Striking me or locking me up in my room when I rebelled... You were there, Elise. You remember."

The blonde gave a small nod, her eyes bright.

"Little by little my heart broke, my hope dimmed, and I started to give up, to give in... Then I had a dream." There was a smile in her voice now, "I saw myself in golden armor, crossing swords with a knight, and besting him. I saw other warrior women around me. And a voice told me that this was possible. A voice that was gentle and terrible: filled with awesome power. I had found hope again." She shook her head. "You thought I was crazy at first, Elise. You were just about to leave for the palace to meet your betrothed. You only hung out with me, an eleven-year-old girl-child, because you'd once had similar hopes to the ones I expressed when I first came to the convent. You said I was crazy, that it wasn't possible. Yet you followed me..."

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Elise shook her head. "It was what I'd always wanted! _This_ is what I always wanted!"

"This wasn't what we planned at first."

"The plans we had were the best we could hope for at that time! The closest we could imagine to this!"

Alanna nodded. "So you could follow me then, a crazy little girl-child running away into the mountains under the orders of a voice she heard in her dreams, but you can't follow now? When I am your liege-lady, the Queen you all _swore total allegiance to?_ The Amazon Queen, guided by the Goddess herself, with the backing of _thousands_ of Amazon sisters?"

"W-We follow you, My Queen!" Elise objected, shaking her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"On the orders you agree with, but not the ones you don't?" Alanna shook her head. "It doesn't work that way! I heard your case on the sons of Amazons; I heard it all for _weeks_, you remember? I heard everything from both sides of the argument. I heard every angle the mortal mind can conceive! Then I consulted my advisors, yourself included. I consulted _the Great Mother_ herself. And then I made my decision, I gave my ruling on the case, the law was written and it was done. This should have ended there."

"But--"

"But it didn't, did it?" Alanna shook her head. "You just snuck around behind my back, or encouraged your followers to do so. One of my most trusted friends and advisors..."

"Alanna... My Queen... I..."

The Queen of the Amazons shook her head, raising her hand again. "Will you consent to the examination of the Lacaena ranks?"

"But--"

"Either the commission finds the traitors in your midst and _they_ are tried for treason, or I place all six of you on trial, **_Iudicium_** trial, for treason, and outlaw the Lacaena party entirely. Those are your two choices. I can offer no others."

"Betray our sisters or loose everything?!" Iseasa demanded, her voice almost shrill. "That's no choice at all!"

"Perhaps not, but I can offer nothing more. At this point in time my authority _cannot_ be in question."

"But--"

"That is not up for debate, Iseasa!" Alanna snapped, shaking her head. "The Patron's World knows of our existence. We may be going to war soon, or we may not. I would prefer not. But either way, I must be _the Queen of the Amazons_, and nothing less. Or all will be for not." After several moments of silence she shook her head. "So make your decision. We will adjourn for now, rooms have been readied for you in the far wing, and a meeting room as well, you may send for anything you need, within reason of course, through High Mistress Iris, but must remain in the section of the wing that had been prepared for you. You will be under guard, and may not use magical or physical means to leave or speak to those outside the section about this court session, as it is still closed. If you wish to contact anyone, you may write a brief note and High Mistress Iris will ensure its safe delivery. We will meet again with the bell after dawn. Then you will tell me whether or not you will consent to the investigation."

Though she had been sitting on her throne, which she had insisted be designed for comfort more than beauty -- though sometimes she thinks Kalasin went out of her way to make it both -- she was still stiff. Though she had been sitting stiffly on said throne, she was just as stiff as the Amazons that struggled to rise from the floor. She'd never allowed them to rise, as an expression of her anger and disappointment.

Nonetheless, as she watched her sisters leave for a supper that she was sure would go almost utterly untouched -- just like she knew her own almost certainly would -- she wanted nothing more than to run to her chambers and cry herself to sleep.

But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a queen, and had to play the part. No matter how painful that role became.

* * *

In his youth his parents had always encouraged the idea of training his mind and his Gift at the Imperial University of the Carthaki Empire, from there, they imagined he should become a great mage and serve in the Imperial Court. That idea had seemed rather far fetched before he met and befriended the young prince Ozorne that would one day become the Imperial Heir, and eventually the Emperor. 

Ozorne had encouraged his studies and aspirations to serve in the Imperial Court. In _his_ youth, the Imperial had been a very good friend. But then he gained power.

When he was named the Imperial Prince, after the previous one had been assassinated, he'd begun to change. He became secretive, volatile and very, very paranoid.

Arram Draper hadn't liked to spend much time in his presence after that, and had thus become one of the many focuses of his paranoia. It wasn't until they'd had their first argument, this one about the existence and treatment of slaves in the Empire, that he'd actually begun to fear the other mage.

They had argued on many issues of morality and ethics, until they were eventually no longer friends, and Arram really had to wonder if they ever had been.

Then the Emperor had died. And ten days later he was to be arrested for treason, and would have been too, if some of his friends at the University hadn't sent a warning to him while he'd been out on an excavation a few days ride from the Imperial capital. Thanks to their warning he was able to escape death at the stake, as burning was still a common manner of execution for mages in the Empire and would undoubtedly have been his fate had he returned to the University.

He had spent some time in poverty in various ports, seeking safe passage but never really seeming to find it. It had come as quite a shock when he'd run into one of the ladies he'd seen at the Imperial Court over the years, dressed as a commoner as well and inviting him to board a ship for Tortall. He hadn't known anything about their destination or the fact the entire group was made up of women, but he had run into too many close calls in the previous days and he was sick of living on the streets, using parlor tricks to get enough money to buy just enough food to live on. So he had accepted...

Thalami wasn't what he was expecting. If he were honest with himself he wasn't sure what he had been expecting exactly... but he wasn't expecting the Amazons and certainly not their Queen. After the betrayal of his first royal supposed-friend, he had been wary to trust again, but the opportunities she offered him here were too much to refuse.

Why leave the safety of the one land in the Mortal Realm that the Empire stood no chance of touching anytime soon when he would be allowed to remain here, study his magic and help others with it, with the only catches being reasonable and for his own well being?

He could study and teach magic here, so long as he opened his mind to the more practical applications of magic. Said practical applications that would have made his flight from Imperial persecution and survival on the streets so much easier had he been remotely aware of them.

All Amazon citizens were trained in combat to the mastery of at least one, preferably two, weapons. Again, painful though the training had been, he could only benefit from it in the long run. After all the training the Amazons had put him through his old friends at the University probably wouldn't recognize him today, only a little over three years since Ozorne became the Emperor Mage of Carthak.

The final rule was, of course, that he had to abide by Amazon laws. Well, why not? Slavery was outlawed here, and the nation was so young that many of its laws were still in the making, a making he could take part in and improve. He was more than happy to swear himself to the Amazon laws, and to the shock and surprise of many Amazons, he was more than happy to swear his allegiance to their Queen as well.

He had expected, upon meeting the sentries that welcomed the Carthaki party to their lands that their Queen would be no different from any of the other royals he'd known in his short lifetime; cold, distant, and power mad.

Alanna wasn't power mad; if anything she feared her own immense power. She was the most powerful mage he'd ever met; for though his natural Gift might be equal to her own, with the backing of the Queen of the Gods and the Dominion Jewel, she was by far the strongest mage in the Mortal Realm. The setup the Goddess had provided the Amazons with, surrounded on all sides by great natural barriers already predisposed to serve as the bases of powerful magical shields meant that no threat from 'The Patron's World' as the Amazons called it, stood any real chance of reaching the Amazon peoples directly, and even if they were able get in it certainly wouldn't be without Alanna knowing.

Power aside though, Alanna was one of the most honest, compassionate and truly noble people he had ever meant. After knowing her for only a few days, learning only a few practical applications of magic from her, he could see that. It would always be both an honor and a delight to serve her, even if it meant putting up with the more radical Amazons like the Lacaena, who didn't think he should be there. His sworn allegiance to their Queen had earned him enough respect to make them endurable.

What's more, though he would never be an Amazon because of his gender, he was nonetheless a member of the Amazon Court. Every other aspect of the Amazon traditions suited him perfectly; equality (or nearer to it than any other mortal nation boasted), freedom, independence, and the chance to change the world around him, made it worth surviving the treachery of the ruler of the Carthaki Empire and swearing himself to the ruler of a land far different from his the land of his birth.

Alanna's suggestion that he create a new name for himself had puzzled him at first, but he'd come to understand its significance. A new name, a new home, a new life, free from the past of Arram Draper in every way possible; so he'd sworn his allegiance to the Amazon Queen twice, once as Arram Draper, and again after he'd officially changed his name to Numair Salmalín.

Now he was returning to Thalami, capital city of Agerlea and his home, in response to a strangely sudden summons. Usually Alanna left him free to explore the borders at his leisure. Although his exploratory examination of the mystic points the Great Mother Goddess herself had initially set around Agerlea was more to satisfy academic curiosity and magely aspirations than national need, the fact that the Queen herself wished to know more of the power points from field tests as well as he did should have assured that his explorations would go uninterrupted. Thus he had thought when he'd left the capital some short weeks earlier that he would have time in plenty to work, while his guards, specially selected for their skill, good humor, and lack of connections to the radical Lacaena, conducted official surveys of the border terrain to report back to their Queen upon returning.

But little over a week past, he had received a Royal summons while at the farthest border point from their capital, to return to the capital with all haste. Which could only mean one thing... the Patron's world or members thereof had invaded Agerlea, and his new home would soon be making a stand for itself in the old world of men, chivalry and chauvinism.

He might hope for better news, but he certainly did not expect it. And he would do as he had originally sworn; he would stand by his Queen and his new people till death. They had given him refuge, and he would not sacrifice his safe haven or theirs for anything.

He had no reason to. With his mother living in Thalami, and all his other relatives long dead in Carthak, all his family was here. He had no need of more money. Nowhere could offer more opportunities for him as a mage. Honor demanded that he defend it. He had left some friends behind in Carthak, but those that lived weren't likely to ever see him again, and if they came here to force him to decide between new friends and old then they couldn't really be his friends. Though he had never closely followed any of the divine powers, the Queen of the Gods herself was the active Patroness of the Amazon nations, which meant no religious sects could say anything against them...

Some might be able to present other potential reasons, but he couldn't think of any. And he had sworn himself to Agerlea and Queen Alanna in good faith and heart. This was his home now, these were his people, and he would stand by them forever.

'_I'm glad to hear that, my friend._'

Numair started, quickly rubbing his hand soothingly down his horse's neck in apology when it whinnied in protest, and shaking his head at the questioning looks his guards sent him, nodding towards the near city. '_Alanna? What are you doing in my head? Why are you listening to my thoughts? I thought--_'

'_I wanted to know where you were. And you were practically projecting your thoughts, my friend._' The Amazon Queen told him shortly, her mental tone somewhat teasing, though clearly weary. '_You needn't worry, Numair. None doubt your honor or heart. How could they? You have done everything possible to earn our trust since you arrived, including allowing me to examine your unguarded mind. We have no reason to doubt you._'

'_Lady Elise might think differently,_' the Carthaki-born mage pointed out, even as he noticed his guards closing in more tightly around him the further they entered the inner city in the waning twilight. It wasn't hard to see why, as the reason alarmed him too. He'd already found his proof that whatever was going on was obviously very big. He'd never seen so many contingents of guards on patrol along the edges of the city, the markets, and within the inner city itself. As they neared the Palace he could even see guards covering every available entrance and vantage point there, and he was sure they were many more he couldn't see. '_What's going on?_'

'_Elise might think differently, yes, but a good ruler listens to more than one advisor, including their heart, and even Elise has grown to trust you._'

Numair snorted, '_She does **not** like me._' He sent back, even as he noted the even more alarming fact that there were entirely too many Lacaena loyalists within the Capital's walls to count. He could not always identify the Lacaena's less-than-gentle ladies on sight, but his bodyguards could, and they were certain of it. Thus the reason they'd suddenly become very protective within the very city that should be their safest haven. '_Alanna, **what** is going on?_'

A mental chuckle rolled into his head, '_No, on principle she doesn't like you, you're right. As the Leader of the Lacaena she cannot like a man. But as a member of the Royal Court she can trust another that has always worked for the benefit of the Crown and the People, asking only for a safe haven, and later the rescue of your mother from the Carthaki Empire._'

After a moment Numair sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had obviously been recalled to the Capital during turbulent times, which would hopefully be explained to him soon. Preferably before the tense situation imploded into something far worse. '_But that's not why you called me back._'

'_No._'

'_Is it the Initial Patron's Protocol?_'

'_The first summons was, at present we're in the second, non-aggressive Patron's Protocol._'

The younger mage blinked in surprise. '_Why didn't you tell me sooner? If you'd called me this way or by fire instead of sending a messenger on horseback I could have been here to help days ago._'

'_It wasn't necessary, and I really didn't have the time._' His Queen told him, and he could picture her shaking her head. '_I was concentrating on helping the sentries track and capture all of the men. The last group came in from Tortall the day before yesterday._'

Numair kept the part of his brain that was automatically unshielded blank for several moments as he quickly though this through, before realization struck. '_And your brother was with them?_'

'_Yes._'

'_Are you alright?_'

'_I'm fine. And yes, I did talk to him, over tea with his knight master and Duke Gareth._'

The Carthaki mage smirked; ignoring the slightly exasperated looks the captain of his guard was sending him as he continued the telepathic conversation without enlightening her of any of it. '_And you therefore didn't really talk about anything important because the calming draught you slipped into his tea and your own kept the both of you too calm to do or say anything rash in front of the Prince of Tortall and the Duke of Naxen._'

'_Essentially, yes. But I don't have time for that right now...or for this!_' she growled, suddenly realizing how long their conversation had been going as his party entered the Palace, having entered Astulea while they'd conversed. '_I just wanted to give you a heads up. We're on the second protocol and everything seems to be going fine. I'm having trouble with the Lacaena, and don't have time to explain it, and I'm sure one of your spies hereabouts will bring you up to date soon enough. We have some first protocol problems on the border still, but--_'

'_They are not spies._'

'_They collect information and report it to you, spy work._'

'_They keep me up to date on the latest gossip, they don't go looking for anything beyond that._'

'_I didn't say there was anything wrong with it... I told you I don't have time for this! I have to get back to Court!_'

'_Right, trouble with the Patron's world, protocols are active. Trouble with the Lacaena, my friends will probably update me on both. Anything else?_'

'_Yes, Isis is expecting you. She has someone waiting to meet with you in your sitting room._'

'_Who?_'

'_An old friend. Have fun!_'

'_What--?_' he growled when he sensed her severe the faint connection, before her power quickly moved past him to strengthen the wards and spells she had laid across her lands and the city years before. '_Alanna!_'

"Is everything all right, sir?"

"Everything's fine, Ava," Numair replied with a sigh, offering the dark-haired Captain a quick smile. "The Queen's a bit busy at the moment."

"Of course, sir." The Amazon guard officer nodded. She then gestured to several members of the guard that were leaving the Palace courtyard, having already seen to their horses and undoubtedly on their way home to rest. "I took the liberty of dismissing the exteriors. Will you need the interior guard for the rest of the day?"

"No," the mage shook his head. "The Queen said I'm to meet an old friend and the problem with the Patron's world is under control." He nodded to the members of his inner guard, which were five of the twelve Amazons that were always assigned to him as a protection detail. "Have a nice evening."

Four of the Amazons nodded and smiled, before also turning to leave after saying goodbye to their horses, who were being brushed down be stable hands.

"I meant you too, you know," Numair told the head of his guard as he nodded to the stable hand that took his horse from him.

"It's my duty to protect you."

"I'll be perfectly safe in the Palace."

The dark haired Amazon looked uncomfortable, glancing around before shaking her head. "Perhaps not."

"Why?" Numair frowned, also looking around to see what was bothering her. Ava had very good instincts and he'd learned to trust the warrior instincts as well as the warrior woman herself.

"There are many Lacaena in the city today. Many have a negative aura."

The black robe mage _had_ noticed several more than usual, though auras weren't his forte. Even then, he probably hadn't seen as many as his guards and his guard captain had. Most Lacaena didn't dress all that differently from other Amazons, so he could usually only identify them as Lacaena: one, from previous meetings, two, from the dirty looks they sent his way, or three, if the tattoo that marked them as Lacaena was showing, which was unusual.

But Ava was trained for this, and she used her Gift for very few things. She could heal small wounds, cast minor illusions, shields, utilize a few offensive spells and she could read personal auras very easily. She also had the Gift of Sight, which was why her instincts were rarely wrong.

After a few minutes of thought, Numair nodded, "Very well. Her Majesty told me that Iris has an old friend waiting for me in my informal office."

"Very good, sir." The Amazon nodded, before following her ward into the Palace.

* * *

"It's strange," Gary commented as he and many of the other Tortallian nobles present sat around a table, watching Sir Myles of Olau and Squire Thom match wits on a chessboard. 

"What?" Prince Jonathon asked, frowning as he looked the game his cousin was staring so intently at over again, before turning his attention back to the other knight. "It looks like a perfectly ordinary game to me."

"Not the game, Jon." Gary shook his head, sighing, "Not expecting anything of them today. Not hearing from them. I was beginning to expect something important to happen every day, even though we haven't been here that long."

"They're busy." Thom pointed out, scowling as his history teacher took one of his black knights with a white bishop. "You remember what Mistress Iris said."

"How could we forget?" Raoul smirked.

"Yes, but that just makes it all the more interesting!" Gary insisted, shaking his head again. "I mean, we're right in the middle of history here, and we have no idea what's going on!"

"Such is often the case, young Gareth," Sir Myles informed the other knight, his face bland as he waited for his younger opponent to make a move. "History is certainly clear in hindsight, far more so than it could ever be to those who are living it. If the Amazon society succeeds, which would almost certainly mean joining with or at least being recognized by the outside world, this will definitely be a key moment in their history. If not, it won't really matter."

"I doubt that this society could fail all together either way," Duke Gareth remarked, shaking his head when the other Tortallians looked at him curiously. "They've certainly flourished thus far. They have well protected land, thousands of immigrants coming in, attracted to the very thing that sets their nation apart, and the backing of the Queen of the Gods. Failing all together should be difficult, and if it lasts more then one generation, it will certainly be worth covering in future history classes."

Sir Myles chuckled, "I plan on covering it with my newest students either way. It should prove to be quite an eye-opener."

"That it should," the Duke nodded.

"All of history-in-the-making and whatnot to the side, though," Jonathon remarked, shaking his head. "This is just for the morning, right? Mistress Iris said that Queen Alanna plans on welcoming a large new group and we were invited to the celebration. I, for one, plan on attending." At the general consensus that came from this, he smirked, nudging Raoul of Goldenlake with his elbow and a smirk, "Who knows? You might like their balls."

"Mistress Iris did _not_ say anything about balls," Raoul objected.

"No, she did not," Sir Myles agreed, his tone overtly mild. "And either way, it really would be better to go into the celebration with no expectations to be pleased or disappointed, and an open mind."

"What else could the 'celebration' be?" Prince Jonathon asked, a small frown upsetting his handsome features.

"The kind of balls you are thinking of are tied directly into our culture, chivalry and everything else that defines what the Amazon's call 'The Patron's World," the older knight replied. "As such, it would be rather strange for them to have celebrations in quite the same way."

"Especially since men haven't been allowed in the inner city until fairly recently." Gareth the Younger put in, nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean?"

The Duke of Naxen's son rolled his eyes at his cousin and prince's question. "The Lacaena Moments beliefs have a strong foothold in the Amazon society. They're directly linked to why many women decide to become Amazons, and as such held a great deal of sway in the past, according to Mistress Iris."

"When did she tell you that?" Raoul asked, his expression of mild confusion and curiosity.

"When she brought the second batch of afternoon tea, most of you were napping, absent or oblivious for other reasons," Gary replied, shaking his head. "The Lacaena's power and influence have apparently weakened in recent years, enough for some of the rulings and laws they enforced to be overturned, and to be presented with the present dilemma they're facing, but they are still an integral aspect of Amazon society."

"Fascinating," The Amazon Queen's twin brother offered, more than a little annoyance in his tone even as he moved another chess piece and then awaited his opponent's response, one eye and one ear on the game and the other pair on the conversation that was taking place around him.

Prince Jonathon frowned at his squire, "I know you're still a bit upset, Thom, but you really should keep a more open mind. No matter what else happens in our lives, we're all going to be remembered throughout history for how we act here and now, and you certainly won't be overlooked."

"Because my sister ran away from civilization, turning her back on her family and people."

"She ran away from a society she did not feel was just or livable, and she formed an entirely new society around the ideals she felt would make a worthwhile society. It's how nations and legends are born, young squire," Duke Gareth offered the agitated youth calmly. "And make no mistake, you sister is well on her way to become a world renowned living legend in her own right, one which the world is not likely to forget. You should be proud of her."

"But she--"

"Would never have been happy as a Lady-in-training at the Mother of the Mountains Convent, a Lady of the Court, a Bride of Tortall or any other position we could have offered her were she to have remained at the convent. Perhaps with time that will change, especially with the popularity of the Amazons only growing with each passing day, and at that rate when their nation are still almost entirely a secret. But it wouldn't have changed in time for your generation."

Seeing his squire's resolve slowly crumbling, the Prince of Tortall grasped Thom's should gently, "Be proud of her, Thom. She saw a chance to improve her life and took it, leaving a path for thousands of others to follow her on. If you really love your sister or care about her even half as much as the grief her assumed loss led you to portray showed, you will be both proud of her, and happy for her."

* * *

Kalasin sighed as she watcher her Queen and daughter in all but blood stare distractedly at her plate, paying no mind to the food that graced it and the fork that was in her hand, moving said food about unconsciously. "You need to eat, Alanna. Who knows how long the rest of the trial will take? You have to keep your strength up." 

Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "I know, Kalasin."

"Then eat your supper so that we can look over Iris's report and get ready for bed."

"Knowing and doing are two different things." The younger Amazon murmured, setting her fork down to reach for the steaming cup of a calming herbal infusion that was supposed to sooth her mind and make it easier for her to sleep on nights such as this. After taking several small, soothing sips, she set the cup down with a sigh. "Either way, I don't expect to get much sleep until this is all over and done with."

"That may be," Kalasin allowed with a nod, "But that doesn't mean you should try to depress yourself further. As a Queen you simply cannot do that."

Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "What am I to do, Kally?"

"You can only proceed as you have thus far."

"But what if they don't consent to an investigation?"

"Are you actually afraid they'll be foolish enough to call your bluff?" Thayet asked, a regal eyebrow raised.

"No," Alanna shook her head again, frowning. "I'm worried that they might think I am bluffing. I'm not. If they force me to, I'll put them on trial for treason. And it will have to be an _Iudicium_ trial." She sighed. "I just hope they're smart enough to realize the implications of forcing me to open the first _Iudicium_ trial, against them and therefore the Lacaena Movement as a whole while we are also opening negotiations with the Patrons world."

"I don't believe it's intelligence we should hope they have, sister, but wisdom," Thayet pointed out patiently, even as she picked up the teapot that held more of the healer's subscribed nighttime herbal brew to pour into her foster sister's cup. "You have wisdom, or at least common sense, aplenty, alongside your intelligence and compassion. They are all part of what make you a great Queen, even at such a young an age. But intelligence without wisdom and compassion can lead to things like treason, assassinations and the like."

Alanna offered a small laugh, shaking her head for a third time. "Perhaps. But that may be too much too hope for at the moment."

"Why?" Kalasin asked, the small frown she bore nearly identical to the one that her daughter's face wore.

"Do you not remember the origins of the Lacaena? Yes, the individual members find common roots in hating the Patron's world that many of them suffered abuse from in the past, but one of their original beliefs that caught many followers earlier on, even those who do not hate all men, was their belief in total equality. Democracy, I believe they call it."

"They cannot object to your rulings on that regard, Alanna. You became Queen through the very process of voting they were so proud of creating. You were elected by an overwhelming majority, most of the Lacaena among it." Thayet pointed out, her confusion clear on her face.

"Yes, I was," Alanna smiled, shaking her head. "I was elected to be the first Queen of the Amazons by ninety-five percent of the population that was our nation four years ago. But since then our population has nearly tripled. Has the number of people that would vote against me tripled too?"

"If it has, they would still be a very small minority, Alanna," Thayet shook her head, "still only one out of every twenty Amazons at most."

"But Amazon sisters and Lacaena nonetheless."

"Potential assassins, spies and traitors, too," Kalasin pointed out with a sigh.

Alanna also sighed again, "There's always that possibility, unfortunately." Then she shook her head. "But you forget, the Lacaena are still governed internally by a representative democracy, the six leaders we may be putting on trial were elected by the members of the Movement to lead them."

After a moment of thought, both K'mir-born Amazons shook their heads in confusion, while Kalasin summed their confusion up in words. "I still don't understand your meaning, Alanna."

"They will put their decision to a vote, " Alanna sighed. "They will decide whether to face _Iudicium_ trial for their Movement or to allow their ranks to be put under intensive investigation and a number of their most loyal followers banished, by voting." She shook her head, her purple eyes dark with worry and weariness. "And I fear that four of the six being wise enough to see how foolish forcing an _Iudicium_ trial would be, is too much to hope for." She glanced over towards the full-length mirror that hung on the inner wall of her boudoir and watched as the many spells that allowed it to serve one of its primary purposes activated in a colorful display of Gifts across the surface as her Spy Mistress stepped through. "Iris, good evening."

"Good evening, My Queen," the Carthaki-born Amazon bowed respectfully, before moving to take the seat her Queen gestured to.

"Do I want to hear your report?" Alanna asked warily, as she took a few more sips of her herbal drink and nodded her thanks to Thayet when her K'mir-born foster-sister poured a cup for the Spy Mistress of Agerlea.

Iris laughed, her gray eyes expressing some amusement even as her face showed just how worn out she was, "Probably not, My Queen. But I don't believe there's any way around it."

"No," Alanna nodded in tired agreement, "I don't suppose there is. But tell me this first, in your professional opinion how likely is it that the Lacaena will choose to open their ranks to the investigation willingly?"

The Spy Mistress frowned thoughtfully, taking a few sips of her herbal beverage as she thought, before replying carefully. "As you know, the Lacaena operate as a Representative Democracy, though they try to make it as close to a pure democracy as they can, by allowing elections to be called as often as once every six weeks, with a call to vote being signed by a minimum of three hundred members, and regular elections once every three months if votes are not called. The current leaders of the movements are Lady Elise, Keldra Shelling, Denise Shadonn, Vivien Hunter, Minako Iseasa, and Annette Whiting. Shellings and Shadonn are the more moderate members of the Council, more loyal to the Crown and the Amazon Nation as a whole then the Lacaena Movement, they will almost certainly vote to allow the inspection. Hunter and Iseasa are radicals, completely loyal to the Lacaena above all else, and probably willing to go to any and all ends for their 'loyal sisters,' they will vote against you on principle, protecting those loyal to them. Whiting is the regular wild card, both moderate and extreme on certain issues, loyal to both causes and generally hoping to find a balance between the two, you are forcing her to decide between the two for the first time, so we don't know which side she might choose." The Spy Mistress sighed, taking another sip of her drink before continuing. "I have no idea where Lady Elise's judgment will fall. As a friend and a member of your Royal Court, she is loyal to you, but she is also the Leader and Founder of Lacaena. Like Whiting, she usually seeks balance between the two, but this time she cannot. Unlike Whiting, though, she is a noble by birth, and may feel she is obligated to protect her followers according to her noble heritage."

After several moments of speculative silence, Alanna sighed, and then nodded. "So we really don't know, do we? There's a chance they'll do the right thing, four to two in favor the investigation, but it could also be the opposite, or a tie."

"If they tie, their internal rules demand loyalty to the Crown. A tie would mean they have to give in, wouldn't it?" Thayet asked, frowning.

Iris shook her head after a moment's thought. "If the tie is caused by Lady Elise, yes, she would undoubtedly use her position to call their own rulings into play. However, if Lady Elise votes against the investigation and the tie is caused by Whiting, she could insist the vote be taken to the Movement. If you were to allow that, she might try to pick a fair and random number of Lacaena members, perhaps by magic. Or she might select those whose opinion on the matter she is certain matches hers."

"Either way," Kalasin pointed out, "Taking the vote outside of the Court would open the session to public dispute."

"Yes, it would," Iris agreed. "And we have no real way of knowing where the public would side on this, My Queen. You are a beloved ruler, elected by the vast majority, but this issue lies at the very heart of Amazonian beliefs. And the Patron's World is already at the forefront of many minds, as a threat." She was silent for several moments, apparently hesitant to continue, but did after a little thought. "I do not like to suggest this, Your Majesty, but in the interest of Agerlea's future security, I must."

"No," Alanna shook her head. When the Carthaki-born Spy-Mistress frowned at her, she shook her head again, more firmly. "I know what you're going to say, Iris. And you're right, it's something you should suggest but not something I'm willing to consider."

"As the Queen of Agerlea and the Amazon nation, you must, My Queen." Iris insisted, here eyes imploring. "People have always noted the similarities between you and Elise. Your more moderate view on men is the main difference that everyone sees, but not the only one. Either way, it is a major reason the majority of the population elected you as our Queen. That you were the Great Mother's choice certainly gave you a great deal of favor, but the Gods live in a different realm and are not usually part of everyday moral life. It is your moderation, your willingness, nay, _desire_ to negotiate, that the people chose. We are willing to enter a war with the Patron's World, but we do not necessarily want it."

"The situation--"

"Actual negotiations have not really begun, My Queen. The delegates of the Paton's World are still only just beginning to adjust. Most still do not even have a true grasp on just how much of a force to be reckoned with we are. Some do, but not yet enough to enter true negotiations. Not enough that we know we can send these men, currently our prisoners, back to their nations with treaties and words of diplomacy and know that they will argue for them." The Spy-Mistress shook her head, her gray eyes dark. "You must consider the ramifications of the Lacaena Leaders making the wrong choice, and what that could mean for our future. And you must then consider the various methods of ensuring that they do not make the wrong choice."

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Thayet demanded when the Carthaki-born Amazon finished, confusion clear on her classical face.

"Assassination," Kalasin told her daughter, her eyes just as dark as those of the other two Amazons, quickly matched by Thayet's own darkening, though clearly shocked gaze. "They're talking about ensuring that the vote comes out in our favor by sending Iseasa or Hunter into the Black Gods hands."

"That's horrible!" Thayet protested, shock and disgust combating for expression on her face.

"It is," Iris agreed quietly, sighing before she continued. "But it is also necessary." She met her Queen's eyes once again. "You must at least consider it, My Queen."

Alanna frowned, "Well, since you brought it up, I obviously have. But I will not consider it any further than that. I will not kill one of our sisters simply because she disagrees with me. That would mark the beginning of our nation as no different from any other, and possibly just as corrupt in the long run." She shook her head, "I will not allow that."

Iris sighed again, though this one sounded more annoyed than sad. "You must truly consider it, My Queen. There are many ways you and Elise are alike, but is it not in how you discharge a duty where the key difference lies? She has always let her heart rule her head, her passion before her politic need... If you shrink before this duty now, Alanna, before your duty to your people, then indeed you risk the accusation that you are alike in that both of you are just not equal to the task you have sworn yourself to."

Alanna was quiet for several moments, fully aware of the stares of her three companions as she considered the comment, before shaking her head. "I have considered it, Iris. It is wrong. I have never believed anything truly good can come from a morally wrong deed, and assassination of political rivals is one of the things I have deliberately structured our laws to make near impossible legally, if you do recall."

"Yes, My Queen, but there are ways around the laws. You would not be ordering the execution of rival, you would be ordering the execution of a traitor and a threat to the Amazon people."

"Because she disagrees with me."

"And therefore all of the Amazons who elected you as their Queen."

"As Kalasin, Thayet and I have already discussed, that majority is probably ten percent less than what it was when I was elected."

"Ten percent less than ninety-five percent is eighty-five percent, Alanna, and still a very clear majority."

"But the majority is not necessarily always right, Iris."

"It is more likely to be right than a minority, or at least better for more people than a minority view."

"That does not give me the right to kill the leader of a minority organization."

"But--"

"_No_, Iris. That is my final decision." The Queen of the Amazons ruled, though the finality in her tone made the added clarification rather unnecessary. "Now, what else have you to report?"

* * *

Lindhall Reed hadn't known what to expect of the Amazon lands. He knew he was not the first Carthaki mage to flee from the new Emperors temper and jealousy to the new nation, but having lived so long a loyal Carthaki, comfortable with the lifestyle afforded a University Master and the customs required of one, how was that to change now? 

And he was almost certain Arram was here as well. At least, some of the Amazon guards that had questioned him had certainly reacted at his name. Not drastically, no, but noticeably. Now he was waiting for another questioner, though he'd been more than a little surprised when the Captain that had left him here, under guard had indicated that the next interrogator would be male. It seemed rather contradictory to what he'd heard and seen of the Amazons thus far.

He frowned when he saw one of the two guards near the entrance start slightly, before nodding. He knew that the Amazon's had some way of communicating magically, but had yet to discover what it was. "Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

"No," the guardswoman told him, once again a stationary statue by the door, only her mouth moving as she answered, almost everything else entirely frozen in neutrality, though her watchful eyes never stopped scanning for danger. "Your interviewer will be arriving soon."

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you, Mistress." The mage replied, suppressing a deeper frown as he rose from the fairly comfortable chair he'd been sitting in on and off for most of the day since they'd brought him here. Though he was technically a prisoner here, he was allowed to read some of the books in the bookcases around the room, consume the food and drink they'd brought for a late lunch and afternoon tea. At the same time, he was allowed solitude only to relieve himself within the bathing chamber, where he found his magic was still suppressed rather well. He did hope that he would get a chance to meet the mage that designed that trick, as the ingenuity of it alone amazed him. Shaking his head, Lindhall moved over to the tea set that still sat by the fireplace, obviously still charmed to remain steaming hot, and prepared a third cup for himself even as he continued to speculate on his current predicament and the potential futures it might offer him.

Just as he had reclaimed one of the seats facing the roaring fireplace, a knock at the door drew his attention, while one of the guards turned to answer it. He half-expected to see the maid that had brought his lunch and afternoon tea with an early dinner that he was too nervous to eat, but he certainly wasn't expecting the man that was immediately allowed into the room.

"Arram!" Lindhall half-cried, half-gasped in surprise as the tall, dark mage entered the room, followed by an Amazon that obviously held higher rank than his guards, if the deference they showed her were any indicator.

"Lindhall," the black-robed mage replied, nodding with a distinctly dignified air. "It's been a while," he commented, even as he made his way over to the rising newcomer and shook his hand once he'd set down his teacup.

"It certainly has," Lindhall agreed, shaking his head in amazement as he observed some of the obvious changes in the young man that had once been among his greatest pupils. Dressed in what was obviously traveling attire, his robe indicated only by the black ribbons that were pinned to his shoulders, his presence seemed to command attention even as all of the light shining around him was absorbed by long, darkly glistening black hair that was held back by a ribbon, potions and spells, his dark skin and generally dark attire, and the eyes that once seemed to be over-bright with purely academic dreams now shown with something that he couldn't quite place. "You look well."

"I am, thank you," Arram nodded, releasing his former teacher's hand and nodding to the seat the older mage had vacated before claiming one to the side of it and accepting the steaming cup of tea that the Amazon who'd entered with him presented him with. "Thank you, Ava." He nodded to the other guards around the room, "Thank you, guardswomen, you may leave us now."

"Yes, Master Salmalín," the dark-haired 'Ava,' replied before moving towards the door and nodding to the other Amazons around the room. "I want a pair outside this door, the rest of you are dismissed." Once the other Amazons had left, two of them stationing themselves outside the door, she closed it and stationed herself to the side that the door would open towards.

Noticing but ignoring the amused look the younger mage sent the Amazon's way, Lindhall inquired, "Salmalín?"

"Yes," the black robe mage nodded, "that's my name now. Master Mage Numair Salmalín, if you recall I did earn the rank."

"Yes, I do," Lindhall nodded, frowning. "But why the change of name? I would understand if you had taken a new name in a country the Emperor could find you in, but I doubt he'd ever be able to touch you here."

"No, he wouldn't." 'Numair' confirmed, taking a sip of his tea before he continued. "The Queen suggested I change my name, I think to give me a complete new start; a new home, a new people, a new name, everything."

"The Amazon Queen?"

"Yes." Numair smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "I assume you've heard of her?"

"Somewhat, yes." The red-robed mage nodded, "her followers seem to almost worship her."

Now Numair laughed, "Some of them do, I suppose. All of them see her as a Godsend, at the very least."

"Why?"

"She's a great ruler, Lindhall, one of a kind." The younger mage smiled, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the like, but she was chosen, as she says to serve, as the first Queen of the Amazons because of who she is. A true queen: strong, charming, intelligent, and just with an innate sense of leadership."

"You hold her in high regard," Lindhall commented, noting the obvious even as he carefully studied his former students face.

Numair nodded, offering another small smile, "She is my Queen."

"Your Queen?" Lindhall shook his head, frowning. "I would have thought that after Ozorne's treachery you'd never be willing to swear yourself to another monarch."

Numair smirked, "I thought so to, but you really have to meet her to understand." He finished off his tea and set the cup down on the table. "Have you eaten supper yet?"

"No," Lindhall replied, also finishing his tea and following the younger mage's lead as he rose.

"Then we both need to eat soon, so follow me," Numair directed, moving towards the door, and saying in response to the inquisitive look on 'Ava's' face that, "he's clear. I'll vouch for him."

After a moment the Amazon nodded, opening the door and stepping outside. "Thank you for your time, sisters. Please report to High Mistress Iris that Master Reed has been cleared by Master Salmalín."

"Yes, Ma'am," both Amazons replied before turning and moving down the hallway at a brisk pace.

Ava turned to the two men then, stepping out of they way so that Numair could lead the way to wherever he planned to eat supper, "Where to, sir?"

Numair frowned, before nodding decisively, "I think we'll dine in the café by the library tonight," he turned to his newly reacquainted friend and offered another small smile, "I'm afraid that the Queen is rather busy at the moment, so you probably won't be able to meet her anytime soon, though she may have some time tomorrow." He continued as he began to lead his friend down the hall, with the Captain of his guard a short distance behind them. "After we eat, Mistress Iris will have probably assigned a guard to you for your own safety and her peace of mind, she'll take you to your quarters and it's likely that you'll be under guard tonight, but we should be able to meet for breakfast or lunch tomorrow."

"I'll have different rooms from the ones I was staying in?"

"Yes, those were my chambers." Numair confirmed, still walking swiftly down the hall. "In the mean time, do you have any questions I can answer for you?"

"You aren't going to ask why I'm here?"

"No, I was the first male refugee to arrive from Carthak under political persecution, but there have been others since. The Queen doesn't hold Ozorne in very high esteem, and is mostly willing to grant sanctuary to anyone who asks, so long as they can prove they aren't here as a threat to the Amazon nation. I don't need to know, but if you want to talk about that, I'm happy to listen."

"Not really," after a moment's thought, Lindhall shook his head and asked, "Is it always like this around here?"

Numair frowned, shaking his head, "No, a number of complications have arisen lately, so it's much more tense than it usually is around here..."

Captain Ava Verty shook her head slightly, suppressing a sigh as she followed her charge and his guest through the palace halls.

* * *

"What do you think's happening, Jon?" 

The Crown Prince of Tortall frowned as he turned to his squire, hearing the worry on the redhead's face echoed in his voice. "I don't know, Thom. You know how Court meetings can be; sometimes everything is just dragged out. They'd probably tell us if anything major actually happened."

The Lord of Trebond nodded, before sighing. "I can't seem to stop worrying, though."

"Of course you can't, lad," Duke Gareth entered the conversation gently as he handed the soon-to-be-knight a cup of the steaming tea the maids had brought with the breakfast trays. "Whatever happens with the Lacaena is going to affect all of us, and your twin sister is caught up in the middle of all of it. It's only natural that'd you'd be all the more worried."

"But I'm angry with her!" Thom protested, shaking his head in confusion. "Even though she invited me up for tea, she didn't answer any questions, didn't apologize, didn't... didn't..."

"She's still your sister, Squire Thom, but she's also the Queen of the Amazons. At this point in time, she can't separate the two even remotely."

Before the squire could protest, Sir Myles cut in, "She has no choice, Thom. And you can't help but worry for her."

"Why won't they tell us anything?!"

His former history teacher and chess opponent shrugged, shaking his head. "Mistress Iris said that the Court session is closed to the public, for fairly obvious reasons. They're not actually in trial yet, so there's nothing much that they can or should tell us."

"What about the new arrivals she was talking about?" Thom asked, frowning as he tried to get a hold of his emotions and think more clearly, suppressing the concern and anger. "From the Yamini Isles, I think? Wasn't there supposed to be a celebration for them today?"

"The day's only just begun, lad," Sir Myles replied, taking a bite of the warm, buttered and fruit-covered toast he'd selected for himself from the trays.

"And we haven't seen Mistress Iris, yet," Gary pointed out.

"So?" Thom frowned.

The Duke of Naxen's son shrugged, "She's obviously in charge, Thom. The others aren't supposed to offer much information or even really communicate with us, I think, they just look after us. I'm not sure what rank she holds around here, but Mistress Iris is the one with some degree of power. And therefore the only one of the 'maids' looking after us that can tell us anything."

"That's an interesting observation, Sir Gareth." Iris's quiet voice cut across the room, drawing their attention to where she stood at the entrance, a slight smile on her face.

Gary raised an eyebrow in response, also offering a small smile, "It's the truth."

"Perhaps," the Amazon allowed, before opening her attention to the rest of the room. "My Queen invites all of you to attend the welcoming feast to be held for our news sisters from the Yamini Isles this evening. Your escort will arrive shortly after the sixteenth bell, and all who wish to attend are welcome."

"You aren't afraid we'll try to escape?" the Healer representing Galla asked.

"The ballroom and dining hall this is to be held in with be heavily warded," Iris replied, her tone wholly impassive. "And there will be many guards on duty there, as well as throughout the Palace and city for the next few days. Should anyone attempt to escape, they will be summarily recaptured, and will spend the rest of their visit in the dungeons' chamber that you all occupied previously, and their nation will be closed from negotiations with the Queen. The same will be true if anyone is foolish enough to think themselves capable of overpowering the guards physically or the mages magically." After a moment of silence, she raised an eyebrow. "Are there any other questions?"

"No, Mistress Iris," Duke Gareth replied quickly, before any of the other men could risk irritating the Amazons more. "Not on the feast, we appreciate the invitation, and I would certainly like to attends, as I'm sure many of my companions will. But, if I may ask, how is your Queen's meeting going with the Lacaena? Some of us are worried."

Iris frowned, glancing around the room, her eyes resting on Thom for a moment before moving back to the Champion of Tortall. "I'm really not at liberty to discuss any of the particulars, Your Grace. But everything is going as well as can be expected. This morning's meeting will decide who the defendants at the eventual trial will be, but whatever choice the Lacaena's Leaders make, the Queen will undoubtedly postpone the trial itself for some time, and be open to negotiations on the morrow."

"That's good to hear," the Duke smiled, nodding his thanks. "Is there anything expected of us before the sixteenth bell? It's some ways off."

"No, though Elle and Bella will be happy to provide you with various research materials if you would like to begin preparing for negotiations today."

"We would appreciate that, thank you."

"Very well then, your Grace." Iris bowed slightly, "They will return with them as soon as possible. If there is nothing else, I really must be going."

"No, thank you. Till tonight?"

"Till tonight." Iris nodded, before turning on her heel and leaving the room at a rapid walk, the two guards that had come in with her just behind her.

* * *

"We have heard the arguments for segregation of the sexes and isolationism before, Elise." Alanna cut into the Lacaena Leader's speech. "That is not what today's meeting is about." 

"But--"

"_No_. You are here to answer the question I posed to the six of you last night. Will you, or will you not consent to the examination of your Movement?"

"Alanna--"

"Yes or no?"

A heavy silence hung around the room before Elise finally sighed, closing her eyes as she replied, "Yes, we will."

Alanna did not allow her relief to show, even as she heard Thayet and Kalasin sigh on either side of her. "Very good then, you're free to go as soon as you have been introduced to your escorts. Iris will be assigning half a dozen guards to all of you, there must be at least one with you at all times, you are not allowed to ask them to leave or give you privacy, and should you try to loose them, you will be found and immediately afforded accommodations in the dungeons." She looked at each of them, analyzing their faces carefully before asking, "Is that clear?" At the six affirmatives she received in response, she nodded before saying, "Then you may go, Iris will introduce you to your guards in the Entrance Hall. Do not leave without them."

Alanna watched as the six Amazons left, waiting until her guards closed the doors to the throne room behind them to release her suppressed sigh.

After several moments of silence, Kalasin spoke. "Well, that went better than we expected."

"Hmm," Alanna nodded, a small frown on her face.

"What is it?" Thayet asked, frowning at said frown.

"I'm not sure," Alanna replied, shaking her head. "This just doesn't feel right."

"Your Majesty?"

Alanna turned her attention to the guardswoman that had spoken, who was currently holding the door to the Entrance Hall partially open and bowing towards her. "Yes, Irene?"

"High Mistress Iris to see you, My Queen."

Alanna nodded, gesturing for the door to be opened, "Let her in." When her Spy Mistress entered she raised an eyebrow at her, "Well?"

"Twelve of the thirty-six guards I assigned to the group are also agents who will be reporting regularly. They will be the ones with them during the daytime, resting at night unless one of the other guards alerts them to movement." The Carthaki-born Amazon shook her head, sighing, "I'd like to think that they're just going to allow this to happen in good faith, My Queen. But it is unlikely."

"Who are you worried about?"

"The vote was five to one," Iris replied, shaking her head. "Four to two I'd be happy with, but I do not like the idea that Hunter just gave in. It really isn't like her."

"So she may be a threat?"

"Regrettably, yes, My Queen..."

**

* * *

End of Chapter 5: Trials and Errors **_**

* * *

**_**

* * *

Translations: **

Thalami - abode of women

Agerlea - Land of the Lionesses

Astu-lea  city of lioness

Astu-leanenae  city of the lionesses

Lacaenapex  crowned women (Lacaena - technically Spartan women)

Thalamus/Thalami  A woman's dwelling

Agerlea  Territory of the Lionesses

ager agri m. **land** , territory

hosticus -a -um foreign; but usually of the enemy , hostile; n. as subst. enemy **territory**. territorium -i n. land belonging to a town , district, **territory**.

_Iudicium_  judgment/decision/opinion/trial (Latin) (Pronounced: Ay-oo-dice-ay-um)

* * *

**Side Notes/Credits**: 

- 'The patron's world' -- taken from a reference in "Trinity" made be "Wonder Woman"

- I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" -- writers license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them... Though I haven't read the newest of Tamora Pierce's Tortall series, so...maybe there is more in the canon? If so, please let me know.

- celeres/Celeres -um m.early name for Roman nobles , esp. the **bodyguard** of the kings - Other than that, I'm making this up; "The Celerum" are the essentially the best of the Royal Guard, the Queens personal assistants and bodyguards, who also act as her ladies-in-waiting or handmaidens. A "celeres" is a person who is a member of the "Celerum."

* * *

**Author's End Note**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated, but are obviously not required. As an incentive to review: I tend to move faster on stories if I get a lot of reviews. I know you had to wait a long time for this chapter, but I guarantee it would have been much, much longer if not for the reviews to this story I was receive constantly each week since the last update. So, if you want me to update, add your voice to the crowd. 

Although I'd honestly prefer if you offered some constructive criticism and ideas too...

What do you think of the politics and philosophies involved in the story? How are the characters doing? What do you think will happen next? What would you like to see happen next? What do you not want to see? The more I see of that kind of criticism, the more likely it is that the story will hold my interest enough for me to make sure I work on it between the classes I've started for this semester and all of the homework they entail.

Bye for now!

Jess S

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Parties & Problems

* * *

_**


	7. Chapter 6: A Long Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot, though I apologize if it's been done before. Everything relating to Tamora Pierces novels, obviously, belongs to her.

AN1: Well, here's the much belated Chapter 6! Sorry for the wait, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: A Long Day**

By Jess S

"Vivien Hunter is many things, but whimsical is not one of them, My Queen."

Alanna nodded in agreement to her Spy Mistress's point. "No, it is not."

"Minako Iseasa is dangerous because of her fervor, but she is always honest. She voted against the order, as we expected. She opposes it, but she recognizes herself as a member of the minority and is willing to accept that, though not happily." Iris was quiet for several moments of contemplation, her dark eyes distant with her mind focused inward. "Hunter is dangerous because she would not consent to the commission unless there was a way for her to gain from doing so, or if doing so would allow her to oppose it in another way."

"The guards should be able to prevent that, should they not?" Kalasin asked with a frown.

Here the Spy Mistress sighed again. "That is their purpose, and one they should be able to fulfill to a point, but no plan is infallible. Hunter is clever; she may be able to find a way around her guards. I've told her guards to be exceedingly cautious, but they may grow lax if there charge doesn't appear to be a threat."

"And with Iseasa to compare herself to, Hunter will seem all the more harmless." Alanna nodded, before shaking her head with a sigh. "What do you suggest?"

"Caution," was Iris's immediate response. "And with your permission, My Queen, I would like to talk to your Celerum and increase your guard."

Alanna blinked, "You think she might attack me?"

The former Carthaki Assassin nodded, "You are the greatest threat, My Queen. With you out of the way, whether it is temporarily or permanently, there is no one among the Amazons who can directly challenge the Lacaena."

"If a Lacaena Leader harmed the Queen the people would never stand for it!" Thayet protested, a scowl marring her fair features.

"The Lacaena make up most of our sharpest military minds, milady. Though the people may not be happy accepting their reign, if the discontent caused by your death brought us into a civil war, it is very likely that the Lacaena would emerge victorious. And there are already many who have an aversion to opening relations with the Patron's world. That alone may be enough for the Lacaena to seize power without bloodshed, should they play it right."

"How?"

"If they could place the blame on the representatives of the Patron's World, the people would undoubtedly prefer continued extreme isolationism." Before anyone could protest, the Carthaki-born Amazon shook her head and continued. "And Hunter is an extremist in every sense of the word. From observation we know that she is not as out spoken as Iseasa, but her beliefs are actually quite a bit more radical."

Alanna nodded, "Yes, Hunter has always kept her own counsel, but according to Elise she is extremely devoted to her sisters."

"Which are the Amazons of the Lacaena Movement, not all Amazons, in her mind."

Thayet shook her head, frowning. "Have either of you considered that she might just be more loyal to the Crown than you give her credit?"

"A pleasant possibility, princess," Iris replied with a soft smile, before shaking her head. "But an unlikely one. Hunter has never shown a great deal of respect for authority, quite the opposite actually. It is far more likely that she just wanted to get out of the Palace."

"But that's why she's being watched and guarded at all times, isn't it?" Thayet insisted, still frowning. "That's why all of them are under guard. You picked the agents that would be guarding and watching them yourself!"

"As I said earlier, no plan is foolproof. She may yet find a way around them."

Silence hung about the throne room for several moments before Alanna sighed and rose from her throne, bringing a hand up to her aching temple. "Very well, I will trust in your discretion. You may speak with the Celerum about increasing my guard, but they cannot obstruct my schedule in _any_ way, understand?"

"Of course, My Queen."

"Good," Alanna nodded, moving down the steps of her throne and towards the back exit that led to her chambers, her three sister-Amazons following quietly. "Now I believe we have a very busy day planned?"

"Yes, My Queen," Kalasin replied, offering a small smile at her foster-daughter's over-wearied expression. "There are several matters of state and finance to be addressed before the celebration this evening."

"Is there enough time in the day for these 'matters of state and finance'?" Alanna asked, her tone conspicuously declaring just how much she disliked said matters.

"It's not even time for luncheon yet, My Queen." Thayet offered with a small smile at her foster-sister's annoyance. "You have more than eight bells till the celebration begins."

Alanna frowned at her, shaking her head. "I must dedicate two bells to preparation, as you want me to be in full royal regalia," she pointed out, even as she rolled her eyes at the amusement that was clear on the other Amazons faces. "And Kalasin will undoubted insist that I devote the hour before that to resting due to the stress of the day. That leaves me merely five bells to meet with the recently arrived representative of the Rouge, meet the new Carthaki scholar-mage, debate whatever matter of magic Numair throws at me during said meeting, meet with the priestesses, study the reports on the Patron's World and the plans for the negotiations—"

"My Queen—"

"And I _still_ need to sort through however many reports, dispatches and appeals I've received in the past few days while more immediate matters have held my attention, and reply to them!"

"Yes, My—"

"And I believe it is Call Day."

"It _was_ Call Day, My Queen," Kalasin told her, "but I took the liberty of rescheduling all said appointments for three days hence."

"Some of them have been waiting for weeks, Kalasin." Alanna frowned, offering a small nod of thanks to the pair of guards that had opened and was holding the doors to the 'Crown's Hall,' the inner-most and most secure area of the palace, within which her chambers, study, private library, and the Inner Royal Garden resided. No guard would ever stop Her or any of the ladies with her from entering this part of the palace, but anyone else would fall under a great deal of scrutiny if the wished to pass through one of the few public entryways to her home. "Thank you, Jydra, Karan."

Kalasin also nodded in thanks, as the other ladies did the same, even as she quickly replied to her monarch's remonstration. "And they recognize that their requests are not for anything important enough to take your attention away from vital court proceedings, not to mention the negotiations with Patron's World."

"Which have not yet started."

"Officially, no. But the representatives _do_ need time to learn more about us; otherwise we can't possible hope for fair, successful negotiations." The First Consul of Thalami raised her hand to forestall her liege-lady's protests. "First, I think it might be wise for you to devote that bell to relaxation now rather than later. Everything else can wait a time. Master Reed certainly does not expect an immediate audience with you, I'm sure Numair will keep him entertained. Numair was recalled from his field examinations with said examinations still incomplete, so he has nothing to report, and therefore you two should not need to get into any debates at this time."

Thayet quickly began talking as her mother slowed, "You'll be meeting with the high priestess tonight anyway, as they will be here for the welcoming ceremony. If you'd like, we could request that they come earlier, for a brief meeting." Instead of giving the redhead time to respond, she hurried on, "_And_ I have been sorting your correspondence these past few weeks. It shouldn't take you much time to go through the more important letters, and I've written summaries of all of it anyhow."

"You've been going through my mail?" Alanna frowned. "Is that legal?"

"I am a member of your Council, My Queen. I was assisting you in your governance as I am supposed to you. And it is not legal without the addressee's acquiescence, which you granted me two weeks ago."

"I did?"

"Yes," Kalasin cut in, shaking her head slightly. "Though you were a bit distracted at the time, as you were casting against the mages from Scanra so that the sentries could capture them unscathed. You did say that it sounded like a good idea, though. And it made sense."

Alanna glared at them, "You know not to ask me questions when I'm casting. Most of my attention is in the spell, especially when I'm dealing with the border wards."

Spy Mistress Iris coughed slightly, clearly attempting to hide her amusement even as she hurried a few steps ahead of her queen to open the outer doors to her royal chambers.

The Queen of the Amazons nodded her thanks as she stepped through, her head advisors falling in behind, even as the Celerus charged with guarding the outer door when she was present closed the door behind Iris and took up her post. She then made her way through her boudoir, and down the hallway that led to the balcony that overlooked her private garden, quickly raising the protective wards that would guard against spies and eavesdroppers even as she took her usual seat and watched the others do the same. She suppressed a frown as another celeres poured tea for them, her eyes resting on the seat Elise would usually take during such meetings even as she accepted her tea with a nod. "Thank you, Janine." She offered with a slightly strained, small smile, before nodding to all of the present Celerum, "You may go, for now. Iris would like to speak to all of you soon, though. Perhaps at the next bell?"

Kalasin smiled, shaking her head at her Queen's clear attempt to insure that this meeting on 'matters of state and finance' would not be too long. "That should be fine, My Queen, if you would like to rest then."

Alanna rolled her eyes at the gentle reproach, but nodded nonetheless as she dismissed her Celerum. "Yes, that should be fine. Thank you."

The five Celerum that had stood at attendance quickly, but nonetheless gracefully, bowed before taking their leave, Janine quickly checking to make sure they had everything they need for their tea before picking up the tray she'd brought it in on and bowing her way out.

* * *

"Mistress Iris called it a feast, did she not?" Raoul pointed out, smirking as his fellow noblemen rolled their eyes at him. "That would indicate fine dining, not dancing. And as Sir Myles pointed out earlier, _not_ a ball." 

"So it's really just an invitation to supper again, but with more people there." Prince Jonathon summarized, shaking his head at his large friend's glee at this summary.

"I'm sure there will be fine food there, yes," Sir Myles offered with a shrug. "We'll have to wait and see on anything else, although I would not be surprised if there was a ceremony of some sort to officially 'welcome' the newcomers."

Duke Gareth nodded, "Yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" After a moments thought he nodded towards the documents the other elder Tortallian knight was reading, which appeared to be very similar to his own. "Any luck on your research?"

"Well there's nothing on balls here," Myles immediately replied, before going on with a smile. "But there's plenty about politics, and customs. It's all really quite fascinating."

"What about politics?" Duke Roger asked, looking at Sir Myles with interest as he drew himself out of the scrolls he had been reviewing. "Mine is mostly about the history of the city itself, and summaries of the magicks surrounding it. Nothing one could really work with, but impressive implications nonetheless."

"Well, one of the most detailed descriptions in here is about the Lacaena Movement, probably because of everything that's been happening with them recently." Myles presumed, nodding a few times as he continued to read before continuing his account of said reading. "Apparently the Lacaena have their own internal government of sorts, and that would be whom Queen Alanna would be meeting with now. They have six leaders, all elected by members of the Lacaena Movement. They need to be nominated by a minimum of five hundred members to run for a seat as a leader, and need to be confirmed by a minimum of thirty-five percent of the movement. Their rank within the governing Council of the Movement is determined by a separate vote, in which they are already considered a leader, but the members then vote for which position they will hold. Lady Elise was elected by a majority of forty-one percent, probably because she is also the founder of the movement."

"That means that fifty-nine percent of the Lacaena members wanted someone else in charge, right?" Sir Gareth inquired; frowning at the scroll his former history teacher was holding.

"Yes, fifty-nine percent were voting for one of the five other leaders." Myles nodded, scanning the following paragraph. "Though Lady Elise's forty-one percent is actually a very clear majority, as her second in command, a Keldra Shelling, was empowered by seventeen percent. Denise Shadonn received fourteen, Vivien Hunter eleven, Minako Iseasa was nine percent and Annette Whiting was only one percent less than her."

"Fascinating, but what does that have to do with what's currently happening?"

"Hmm? Oh, not much, it's mostly just background information... Except they apparently still govern by voting. Whatever choice the Amazon Queen gave them will be decided by the votes of those six people. If they tie, Lady Elise can either override the vote with her forty-one percent in favor of the Crown, or if she's against the Crown she could take it to the Movement as a whole and hope that they will vote against the Crown."

"I thought the court session is closed to the public?" the Prince of Tortall remarked, frowning in clear confusion. "Doesn't letting the entire Lacaena Movement know about it mean opening it to the public?"

"It does indeed." Sir Myles nodded, before shaking his head at the dilemma. "Quite a problem for the Queen if they decide to oppose her."

Duke Gareth nodded, "How large is the Movement? We were told it was a minority, but..."

"The Movement inducted its thirteen thousandth member a few months ago, apparently."

"A group of thirteen thousand people is a minority?"

"Well, considering how many are supposedly immigrating into Agerlea every week, thirteen thousand may very well be a small percentage. Though a minority can be anywhere from less than one percent of the whole to forty-nine percent of that same whole, really."

"So the Amazon nation could therefore contain anywhere from twenty-seven-thousand people to thirteen million?"

Duke Gareth nodded at his son's assessment, "If these numbers are true, then yes... though I certainly hope the actual population is closer to the latter," he shook his head, "that this land and its people has remained hidden from the outside world for as long as it has is shocking enough... that it might also have a larger population then the vast majority of the northern nations combined is disturbing."

"Especially if they're all trained for combat," Prince Jonathon offered in agreement to his uncle's statement. He shook his head also, "Can you imagine?"

"It would mean that there was a northern nation capable of competing with the Carthaki Empire and winning with ease," Sir Myles offered his opinion, frowning at the thought. Then he shook his head. "But Queen Alanna is moving slowly enough and warily enough of these Lacaena that they must be a fairly powerful, and therefore large minority."

Duke Roger nodded in agreement as he looked up from another document he'd selected from the archives they maids had provided them with. "True. A small minority wouldn't hold enough sway over the general population to merit such concern, but according to these reports, the Lacaena's main beliefs are deeply rooted in the hearts of most Amazons."

Thom snorted, drawing attention to himself for the first time since the documents had been left at their disposal several hours before. "That makes it sound more and more like this is a nation of women who hate men."

Prince Jonathon frowned at his squire's petulance, shaking his head in disapproval, "They've already explained that, Thom. There are some Amazons who have every right to hate the men they've known, and they brought that hatred here with them. But your sister—"

"Was not running from men in general, but the patriarchal society that wanted to enforce its disagreeable conventions and means upon her." The men turned to see all three of their caretakers had returned, with Mistress Iris offering a small, sad smile to them as she shook her head and continued. "We do not hate you, Lord Thom. Nor do we hate men overall. We simply want to live our lives the way we choose. To be able to seek happiness for ourselves in ways that the world we were all born into simply does not allow."

"And the Lacaena?"

The older Amazon sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Believe we should remain isolated from the Patron's World indefinitely."

"Why don't you?" Prince Jonathon asked.

This drew a real smile from the Amazon, "We are lucky in that though Our Queen is young, she is nonetheless much wiser than most. Wise enough to see that isolating our society indefinitely could only harm it." Seeing the uncomprehending looks most of the men bore, she elaborated. "Our people are happy as they are, but more are coming and will continue to come for a long time yet. They come in hopes of finding better futures in a new, rising society that is only just finding its feet. But in order to truly stand up and prosper in this world, we must be recognized. And though many may fear your society as the greatest threat to our way of life," she sighed, shaking her head once more, "the Queen recognizes that if we remain isolated our society will ultimately stagnate. And probably die out."

"And by not taking their own standing among the other nations of the mortal realm," Sir Myles offered with a nod, "the Amazons' message might never be heard."

"Message?" the Gallan Mage, Montivaga, asked in confusion.

"For change, that is what the Amazons want, is it not?"

The Amazon offered a slight smile in reply, "Perhaps in part," she nodded. "And therefore we can't be afraid of change ourselves. Our Queen certainly won't allow it."

"How is she?"

Iris turned to her liege-lady's brother in surprised, and eyed him speculatively for several long moments before replying. "As well as can be expected, my lord. These proceedings, combined with political troubles from the Lacaena and all of the other duties she must carry out wear on her. But she endures."

After a short moment of thought, the young Lord of Trebond nodded. "May I meet with her again?" he requested, a little nervously.

"I shall relay your request, my lord." Iris nodded, offering another small smile specifically to the young redhead before she opened her attention to the room as a whole once more. "My Queen hopes you find these records helpful?"

"Very much so, Mistress." Duke Gareth replied immediately, nodding in thanks before asking, "Are we meeting for the official negotiations soon?"

"I'm really not at liberty to say, sir. You are, of course, welcome to attend the festival. And I expect My Queen plans to meet with you in the near future, barring any further complications. I will ask, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please do. And please extend our thanks to your Queen for her generous invitation."

"Very well then, gentlemen, my lords." Here the Amazon offered a slight bow before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

Alanna sighed as she made her way through the brief summaries Thayet had made of the seemingly endless pile of emissaries and court documents she'd lost track of in the course of the busy weeks already past. On one hand, she supposed she should be thankful to Thayet for granting her an escape from the sheer boredom of reading all of these letters in their entirety, on the other; the summaries were still _terribly_ tedious. Of course, she'd never liked looking to matters of state, especially unimportant matters. Perhaps she should give Kalasin the authority to handle all minor matters of state in the future, with a definition of what minor is, of course. 

That would leave her free to worry about far more dangerous problems like the dispute with the Lacaena and the pending negotiations with the representatives of the Patron's World. Another sigh left her lips at the thought.

Six years ago she had been a little girl happily following a voice only she heard through the wilderness, with several friends following along behind her and an exasperated Shang Unicorn wondering what to do with them. Now she had become the highest-ranking lady of a newborn nation, and was thereby burdened by many more troubles than ordinary ladies and their lords would ever need to worry about...

But it wasn't something she could brush aside. 'Once a queen, always a queen,' Kalasin had said. These burdens were hers to bear; she could not pass them to another... No matter how irritating she found the heads of various guilds.

A sudden knock on her office door drew her eyes and a smile, pleased at the interruption. "Yes?"

Iris Opaca raised an eyebrow at the smile on her liege-lady's face as she entered, carefully closing the door to the Queen's study behind her even she innocently offered, "Am I interrupting, My Queen?"

"No, may I help you with anything?" Seeing the disbelieving look her Spy Mistress shot her, Alanna rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Iris, you're not interrupting anything important." She picked up the summary she had just been reading and the document it was attached to and waved it briefly in the air before setting it back down on her desk, "I honestly don't understand _why_ the Weaver's Guild feels it must seek my approval for _every_ acquisition they make. I don't even understand half of what they want anyhow. That's why this always takes so long; I have to find out what they're talking about without any help from them in order to make an educated decision on the matter." She shook her head, "Honestly I'm beginning to think Kalasin's idea of delegating duties to experts has a _great_ deal of merit, despite your protests."

The Spymistress shrugged, shaking her head. "The more you delegate duties the more bureaucracy you need to worry about, My Queen. That is what the Carthaki Empire now runs on, and not always well."

Alanna nodded, "That still doesn't mean a controlled, regulated system wouldn't be a good idea." Then she shook her head, waving both hands dismissively at the papers on the desk before smoothly folding them together in front of her and returning her gaze to the elder Amazon. "Regardless, what may I help you with?"

"I came to tell you that the first shift change on watching the Lacaena Leaders has occurred, and none have as of yet reported anything suspicious."

"That's good to hear."

"I thought it might be, but..."

"But you're still worried." Alanna nodded, sighing. "So am I. Thayet thinks we're paranoid, but she's forgotten what life in her father's court was like. She was very young when her mother spirited her away to K'mir lands a few years prior to our meeting. Kalasin is worried too."

"As she should be, she was no stranger to intrigue as the Wife of the Warlord, and there are many ways this situation could become very hostile very quickly."

"I know..." Alanna shook her head, frowning as many of those possibilities flew through her thoughts before she blinked them away and redirect her attention back to the former Carthaki assassin. "Is there anything else?"

"I believe you are already aware that we received another emissary from the Court of the Rogue, My Queen. He will be shown to their embassy quarters shortly, with your permission."

"Yes, I was aware, and he may be taken to the embassy quarters, though why the guards can't just accept recognized allies is beyond me…"

"I believe it is a matter of principle for them, My Queen, until you rule otherwise, though now might not be an apt time to make such a ruling."

Alanna shook her head, "No, with the troubles the Lacaena are already giving us it'd me better to wait, your right."

"Perhaps after the negotiations a more appropriate system for ambassadors may be organized."

"Of course... Who is it? The Rouge Ambassador, I mean."

"I believe he answers to the name Scholar, My Queen. Formerly an honest scribe in his youth, he is now in the wayward vocation of forgery."

Alanna smiled slightly as she remembered the mentor and drinking buddy George sent to her court more often than not. George Cooper himself generally only came when he had really bad news to offer her, perhaps wishing to ensure that she didn't shoot any of his favorite messengers. Scholar was a reliable messenger, and a fairly clever man so long as was somber. "Very well, I'll try to meet with him tomorrow morning."

"Very good, My Queen."

Seeing that the Spy Mistress wasn't turning to leave, as she usually would when they'd finished addressing everything she felt needed the Queen's attention, Alanna asked, "Is there anything else, Iris?"

"Officially, no, My Queen."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "And unofficially?"

"If it is at all possible, Lord Thom would like to meet with you in the near future."

"Lord Thom?" Alanna frowned, and then shook her head. "My brother?"

"Yes, My Queen."

Alanna shook her head again, bringing one hand up to message her temples as she thought. After several moments of silence, she sighed. "I can't deal with him right now, Iris."

"He is your brother, My Queen. And he wants to be family to you again."

"But I can't be Alanna now!" The Queen of the Amazons' snapped, rising to her feet abruptly to pace around the room like a caged lioness. "I _can't!_ The Amazons need their Queen!"

"You can be the Queen and a sister at the same time, can you not?"

"No!" Alanna shook her head, fighting for the words to explain her consternation. "I... I can't. There are too many problems between us. Too much pain... I hope in time that that pain can be healed and the rift between us closed, but I cannot afford to let it color my judgment at this point in time."

Now the Spymistress's normally neutral face expressed honest confusion, "Color your judgment, My Queen?"

"_Yes!_" She once again bit her tough softly, and counted to ten, forcing herself to consider her words before she spoke them. "If there were anything that could convince me to grant the Lacaena leniencies they do not deserve, it is my pain at my brother, at my beloved twin brother's rejection." She raised her hand when the Carthaki-born Amazon began to speak, silencing her as she collected her thoughts. After several moments of silence, she shook her head and continued quietly. "I _told_ him, Iris. I told him that I couldn't go to the convent... that I hated everything it represented... And he threw it back in my face."

The Carthaki-born Amazon's frown deepened but she remained silent as her Queen continued in that same quiet, emotionless tone, so stark a contrast to the thunderous, expressive outbursts she'd started off with.

"He told me that I should go to the convent, like all the other girls that probably didn't want to go... And that in a few years I would see my dreams for what they were: childish nonsense... He told me that the stories of lady knights and women warriors I'd clung to in my youth were nothing more than myths and fairytales. And that I had to accept that." A tear escaped one of her exquisite eyes, shining with both fury and sadness. "He was my _brother_, Iris. My dearest friend and closet confidant. I told him everything. I supported him in every way I could. He didn't want to be a knight, he wanted to be a mage and when I gave him a chance to seize that dream he treated me like an idiot!"

Iris watched as the Queen finally sank back into the chair behind her desk, her anger giving way to weariness, her sadness to nostalgia.

"Fool that I was, I never even considered that he might shoot my plan down. Not with Maude's vision from the Goddess supporting it. But he did. And it hurt." Alanna shook her head. "I may have gone to the convent on my father's orders, but my father was just another man to me, I hardly ever saw him and he was never really interested in me, so he wasn't really family. Thom was my twin brother, a cornerstone of my world. And he shot my dreams down with a few cutting words. _He_ sent me to the convent..."

After several moments of silence, Iris inquired, "Should your brother be removed from the negotiations entirely then, My Queen?"

The Queen of the Amazons shook her head, "Lord Thom has every right to take part in the negotiations... But until they are past that is all he can be to me."

"A private meeting with him might help resolve some of your pain, My Queen."

Alanna shook her head, "I assure you, Iris, a meeting with my brother at any time in the near future would be far from restful, much the less resolving."

"It may yet offer one less thing praying on your mind that need not be."

"It might," Alanna allowed, before shaking her head. "But as the Queen of the Amazons I must remain impartial at this point in time. I _cannot_ bring personal problems into the equation. And my brother is the only one that can force me to forget that... Other Amazons may be allowed the luxury of hating those who have harmed them, but I cannot allow that to affect my rulings."

Seeing that this was something her Queen was not going to yield on this matter, Iris nodded and offered a deep, respectful bow before opening the door behind her and backing out of the room.

Alanna was still for several silent moments after the door clicked shut behind her head spy, before she brought one hand up to her face to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. Still not uttering a sound, she brought her elbows up onto her desk and leaned forward to rest her face in her hands and mask her face from the room as more tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her near-soundless sobs seem to echo around her empty study as she let them come, just as she let her tears fall.

After several long minutes of silent sorrow, she brought her head up again and looked down at the summaries she had been reviewing a short time before, shook her head, and began to reorder them back into the folder she'd found them in, before putting them away in one of her desk's drawers. She knew all too well that there she had no hope of finishing any of them now; not with thoughts of family and the past bouncing around her head.

Once her desk was in order, she rose to her feet and made her way over to one of the mirrors that hung along the wall by her desk. Shaking her head at the red, tear-stained state of her face, she called a diminutive amount of her Gift forth, sighing as she let a thin wave of healing magic flow through her face to reduce the swelling and dispel the redness even as another quick spell rendered her face completely clean and free of any signs that she had been crying mere moments before.

That done, she made her way out of the room, headed for her gardens with two of her Celeres trailing behind her. A walk and fresh air should clear her head; her heart, however, would have to wait...

* * *

Scholar had to hand it to the Amazons; at the very least they were consistent. He could only hope that their practice of introducing all outsiders to their dungeons upon arrival would change with opening relations with the 'Patron's World,' as they called it. As it was, he knew ever nook and cranny of this particular cell, since he was always tossed into the same one when the sentries brought him in. 

It might be nice if they also didn't blindfold him on the way in, make the trip there more interesting at least. Although they hadn't seemed overly impressed by his question on the matter as he'd submitted to the now routine blindfolding. But really, what was the fun of being escorted somewhere by a dozen beautiful warrior women if he couldn't _see_ any of them?

At least this time, though, they hadn't left him in that cell for too long. And there weren't any nob's there. That was a definite plus. But within a bell of his arrival, a guard arrived to escort him to the quarters that were reserved for Representatives of the Rouge. Though he also would have been happier if they'd just let him give them his King's message and be on his way, but that wasn't how they did things.

"Her Majesty is unfortunately very busy with the new arrivals and a number of other court matters, Master Scholar." The guard told him with a frown at his question. "Her council believes she will be able to meet with you tomorrow morning, but not before. She trusts that your usual accommodations are not lacking?"

"Oh no, no, love. The rooms' ar' great, as always." Scholar assured her, shaking his head with a smile. "I'd really like ta be gettin' back ta my King, though."

The Amazon nodded in understanding. "We understand, Master Scholar. But your arrival was unexpected, and you said your message was not imminently important."

"Well tha's wha' the King said, lass. I think i's abou' troop movements an' the like. But he did wan' 'er ta 'ave it."

"And she will, Master Scholar, on the morrow." The guard replied, before nodding slightly in farewell as she turned to leave his room. "Your afternoon tea should arrive shortly. Her Majesty invites you to join in the festivities this evening, if you wish to, but understands if you'd rather not associate with the other Representatives of the Patron's World at this time."

"Ah, please give 'er Majesty me thanks, love. Bu' I don' really feel up to dancing with the nob's."

"Of course. Your supper should arrive around the seventeenth bell then. A good night to you, Master Scholar."

"Good nigh', lass."

* * *

Alanna suppressed a sigh as Hanako finished the last-minute touch-ups she insisted were necessary for her Queen's appearance. Such things had never really appealed to her. She could appreciate fine gowns of silk and satin, along with sparkling gems and gold and silver from time to time, but such finery was far too reminiscent of the function of convents for her tastes. Nonetheless, they did still have their place in the world, and that place was not something she could ignore at this point in time, or most likely in any to come any time soon as well. The elaborate attire she would be wearing at the welcoming ceremony and feast were fast becoming as much a part of her position as the decisions she was called upon to make every day. 

"There you are, My Queen," the slightly younger, Yaminian-born Amazon assured her after more than a few more of her 'last-minute touch-ups,' "All done!" she exclaimed with a smile, her dark eyes dancing with good humor and satisfaction.

"Thank you, Hanako," Alanna replied, sparing her reflection in the mirror a brief glance before making her way out of the room with all of her Celerum following. "Janna, will Kalasin and Thayet be meeting me here or at the celebration itself?"

"Their excellencies indicated that as they already reviewed all pertinent information with you earlier in the day they would be awaiting your arrival in the grand throne room, My Queen."

Alanna frowned slightly, before forcing a neutral face. "The grand throne room? Might that not be a bit much for the new sisters?"

Knowing full well that Her Queen did not want to greet the new arrival there because of the awe it never failed to inspire in them, an awe that never seemed to fade thereafter, the Captain of the Celerum's hazel eyes danced in amusement as she replied, "Lady Kalasin believes it is necessary due to the presence of the Patron's World's Representatives, My Queen."

Now Alanna did sigh, before nodding her head. "I suppose," she agreed, before pausing at the entrance to her private library, which was located halfway between her chambers and the grand throne room. "I should not arrive early then, and spoil the show she is undoubtedly anticipating."

"That might be best, My Queen."

"Very well, you go ahead then, and please return when you believe my arrival would be best."

"As My Queen commands," the Celeres bowed, before hurrying out of the library and in the direction the entire group had been headed moments before, trusting in the other members of the faithful Celerum to guard Her Queen.

Alanna shook her head before seating herself in her favorite chair and laughing when her feline companion leapt into her lap. "And where, might I ask, have you been?" she smiled as she began scratching in the exact spot behind his right ear that she knew he liked most of all.

'_Oh, here and there,_' the enigmatic Faithful replied, purring at her attention. '_I understand tonight is a big night._'

"It might be," Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "We'll see soon enough, though."

Faithful's purrs were only that for a few more moments, before he spoke to her once more. '_I should warn you not to party too long tonight, for you still have another important meeting._'

Alanna nodded in agreement, ignoring the nervousness this statement clearly evoked in her Celerum, who never liked the rare occasions she met with The Goddess if only because She was one of the few things they could never hope to protect their Queen from. "Of course," she agreed before nodding to the Celeres who had had already procured a book for her.

With the royal nod, the older Celeres that had once tutored her in the finer points of etiquette began to read aloud from one of the books she knew Her Queen loved, as they awaited the time to leave for the celebration.

* * *

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, Thom," the Champion of Tortall told his nephew's squire as they awaited their escort to the evenings celebrations. "Much as your sister might want to reconcile with her brother, present circumstances might not allow the Queen of the Amazons such recourse." 

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" Thom asked with a frown.

"As sovereign of a newborn nation, she might not have the luxury to indulge in her own individual needs, particularly when those very needs might affect her judgment."

"How would meeting with me affect her judgment?"

"You are one of us, Thom," Prince Jonathon told him, "a representative of the Patron's World, as they call us. You are also her brother, but under these circumstances, she might find it necessary to differentiate between the two."

"But I want to meet with her as her brother, surely—"

"And she may want to meet with you as your sister, but that does not mean both of you are able to do so." Duke Gareth cut in, shaking his head. "If she believes meeting with you might endanger the upcoming negotiations, as it very well might, she would be making a perfectly sound decision if she chose to deny your request for a meeting." He sighed, shaking his head once again, "Frankly, I'm rather surprised She or one of her Court have not insisted, or at least requested that you be excluded from the negotiations."

"What? But—"

"I'm already considering requesting it myself, Squire Thom," the Duke of Naxen told him. "A young sovereign I can deal with, an irate sister who just so happens to be a ruling sovereign could prove much more difficult."

Prince Jonathon cut in before his squire could protest again. "It's a valid point, Thom. And think of the afternoon she invited us to tea. She clearly wanted to see you, but she still wasn't meeting with you as your sister, she was meeting with you as the Queen of the Amazons with a few moments to spare, not— Oh, good evening, milady." He broke off, rising with a smile towards the entrance even as all of the other men in the room hurried to do the same.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Iris replied with an answering smile even as she quickly scanned the room before nodding. "I trust you are ready for the celebration?"

"We are, Lady Iris," Duke Gareth replied, smiling even as he saw her suppress a wince at the title. "May we leave now?"

"In a moment," she nodded to one of the numerous guards that had entered the room with her. Said guard was obviously a mage, and was doing something to the spell on the doorway to this area with several other mages supporting her. When the normally near-invisible barrier changed to a glittering, transparent yellow, the mage nodded and Iris turned her attention back to the assembled men as another guardswoman came forward bearing a large chest to a table not far from the entrance. "As Her Majesty may be somewhat distracted this evening, we must insist that while out of this room any who wish to attend the festivities wear these armbands," the other Amazon opened the chest to reveal dozens of single armbands. "They will ensure that you are not a threat to any present, and that no harm can come to you as well."

"Harm to us?" Duke Gareth asked before any of the other men could protest. He had been wondering how they were going to safeguard themselves without holding any of the party ransom to their compatriots behavior.

Iris nodded, "There is some concern that certain individuals may use this celebration to their own advantage, and in so doing compromise the upcoming negotiations. We cannot allow this. So any who wish to attend must wear these armbands."

"What do the armbands do?" Duke Roger inquired curiously.

"They will bind the Gifts of any who are Gifted, or to be more precise, they will bind your Gift based on intent. By putting the armband on, you agree not to harm anyone while wearing it and that you will not try to leave the Palace, if you try to break that agreement while wearing the armband, it will stun you and you will be returned to the dungeons."

The Duke of Conté nodded, "Clever."

"Indeed," the Carthaki-born Amazon agreed, before raising an eyebrow at the rest of the room. "We really should be going, so those of you that do wish to go, please come forward now, and Vincia or Catenata will place the band on your arm for you."

Seeing the glare that several of the older men in the room were sending their way, none of the younger men protested this treatment, and after several minutes all were wearing the now glowing armbands.

"With the armbands on you can pass through the entryway when it is transparent as it is now. If it is opaque, as it has been a few times since your arrival, you cannot pass through." After receiving a few nods of understanding in response, Iris offered a bright smile before turning on her heel to lead them out of the room. "Please follow me."

* * *

Alanna sighed as she watched Amarie, the Amazonian High Priestess to the Great Mother Goddess, finally finish inducting the last member of the new arrivals. The group still had a ways to go before they were truly Amazons, but they would be under the guidance of their mentors now and no real concern of hers until it was time to recognize them as full Amazons. She forced a smile to her face as the priestess turned to her, suppressing a smirk as she knew her Queen did not like these ceremonies that the general public was so fond of... 

"Welcome, My Sisters, to Thalami and Agerlea. We are most pleased to have you all here, and hope you find the end of your long journey worth the venture in the many trying months to come. You will undergo a number of trials over the course of the next year, and your performance she determine your place in Amazonian society for when you become a full Amazon in one year's time. Your mentors will offer you guidance and consul in the trying times to come, as will many other Amazons you may befriend. Rest assured that you need only undergo the tasks you yourself believe you are believe yourself capable of completing, though you will be encouraged to explore the very limits of your endurance and abilities... But all of that will begin on the morrow, with your first confidential meeting with your mentor, for now, your elder sisters have gone to great lengths to welcome you this evening, so while I wish you all the best of luck with your futures, I must insist that you not worry about all of that for the time being, and enjoy the celebration!" She kept her smile in place for several moments while a round of cheers and applause died down before nodding to Kalasin who stepped forward slightly as all eyes turned to her.

"The Facere have prepared a show for us this evening, which I'm sure shall be most enjoyable, so if you would please make your way into the dining hall," she waved slightly to grander entrance to said hall, "they shall help you find your seats so that we may begin."

Alanna kept her smile in place as she watched the assembled audience begin to follow her first consul's directions, watching as they began to mingle somewhat nervously on the way into the dining hall, the quickly formed line moving at a fairly good pace as the facere hurried to usher their upcoming audience into their seats around the dining hall. She turned and let her face relax with a sigh as she moved through one of the side doors beside her throne that led to her personal, royal entrance to the hall they were entering. As she sensed more than saw Kalasin and Thayet draw up beside her, with her celerum surrounding all of them, she turned her head slightly to raise an eyebrow at her foster-mother. "Well, that went well, I suppose."

"It did," Kalasin nodded, smiling slightly. "You made quite an impression."

The Queen of the Amazons snorted, "I was supposed to, wasn't I?" she offered, somewhat rhetorically as her mind turned back to the numerous times throughout the last hour when she had been forced to suppress winces at the sight of outright wonder on the faces of the new arrivals. She knew she had done her job and truly impressed the representatives of the Patron's World once again, but she wished it could have been done at a time when it wouldn't ensure that she would remain a venerated icon to her newly inducted sisters forever. It was a life she was becoming used to, but it was still an image she did not like to encourage.

"It was necessary," Thayet offered gently, her voice sympathetic as she offered her queen and foster sister a caring smile.

"Yes," Alanna sighed again. "Yes, I suppose in a way it was... doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"No," Kalasin agreed quietly as they arrived at the entrance to the hall, pausing to return the head facere's welcoming nod as they stopped to wait for the time their queen would enter the hall. "You do not."

* * *

Thom looked around with a sigh as he nodded his thanks to the strangely clad Amazon that had led him to his seat even as she hurried back to the entrance to lead more of the others over. From what he could see, he was going to be sitting with all of the other men a ways apart from most of the Amazons, including his sister, as what was obviously her throne was on the other side of the bizarrely large, round table. 

It was the only table in the entire room, and it was a very strange one to his eyes, if only because it was so large that it was capable of sitting hundreds of people, and because it seemed to waste so much space, as though the open floor in the center might have allowed for easy serving, it only seemed to make it difficult, as there didn't seem to be a way for servers to get into the center area. Nonetheless, it was different to be sure, much like everything else they'd seen since they'd arrived in this strange land his sister had fashioned...

"I beg your pardon," he heard Duke Roger ask as he was being seated a few seats away from him, next to Duke Gareth, who was on his Prince and knight master's other side. "But is there a particular reasoning behind the table being fashioned as it is? It's a curious sight, and recently mage made, if I'm not mistaken."

"No you are not, your grace," the Amazon replied with a nod as she answered him. "The table was mage made some time ago, but it is altered for every welcoming ceremony, to the exact size needed to seat all who will be attending. Her Majesty liked the idea of a round table to promote equality, as you can see it has no head, so apart from Her Majesty's throne, nothing sets anyone apart at this table, so all who sit at it are equal. The performance we shall give throughout the evening will also be performed in the center, throughout the course of the servings."

"An intriguing idea," Duke Gareth murmured with a nod as he and the others who had been listening to her response looked around thoughtfully, "Thank you, Mistress..."

Though she undoubtedly recognized the request for a name the Amazon only smiled and bowed slightly with a "you are most welcome, milords," before turning hurrying back to the entrance to finish seating the last few members of their party. Once they were all seated, the Amazons that had led all of them in hurried over to the stairwell that all of them had passed on the way in, and the set of double doors at the top were opened as they led first Lady Kalasin and then her daughter to their seats at the table, which were on either side of the still empty throne, though both remained stranding and watching the stairwell once there as the entire group of strangely dressed Amazons sped back to the bottom of the stairway and lined up there.

With the line formed, another, older but still oddly dressed Amazon made her way down the stairs to join the assembly, and the group of Amazon's he just then realized always seemed to be near his sister in some way moved down the stairwell in a swift, graceful procession of regally red-robed and hooded pairs, until what was essentially a wall of them had formed on the stairs, and finally Alanna entered. Her entrance, however, made her brother start as he watched her descend down to them. Consciously, he had known that his sister was a monarch and sovereign to these people for some time, but subconsciously he supposed it hadn't really struck home before.

Now it did. Dressed in a shimmering gown of golden silk with what appeared to be a combination of diamonds, pearls and amethysts embroidered into the skirts, waistline and bodice, she looking incredibly regal and all the more royal with the glittering diamond crown atop the elaborate arrangement her hair had been placed in.

The warrior he had accepted as fact some time before. The lady, he had not. Alanna had never wanted to be a lady, yet she had become a queen. 'A true queen,' according to Sir Myles, Duke Gareth and Prince Jonathon.

He accepted that. But still was left to wonder if that meant that though she still lived, she might nonetheless be lost to him forever...

* * *

Alanna carefully concealed a sigh of relief when she was finally able to relax as much as she could on her throne as the lights in the room dimmed and the performance began. In the dark, she still stood out, but her face was concealed and her form partially so. And in a few moments time, any who might still be trying to watch her would be caught up in the performance the Facere had prepared. 

Usually at such ceremonies, the leader of the Facere would pick one of the many collected myths, legends, or fables of old that focused on women who were warriors long ago and perform the story for them. She had given them permission to create a performance of the beginning of their nation, but they had never given it. If Thayet was to be believed it was because they had yet to find someone who both could and would play her part in the story, so it wasn't likely that she would see the performance any time soon. Maybe in a generation or so someone would be both brave and bold enough, but not yet...

Still, she smiled as she took a sip from the goblet that one of the servers had just filled for her, their performances were always enjoyable. Though she especially liked them for the fact that they drew attention away from her...

She winced as the taste of the wine she had just taken broke into her thoughts and she set the goblet down with a slight frown as she waved just a slightly to one of the servers to bring their attention back to her.

"Yes, My Queen?" the server asked quietly, bowing as deeply as she could at her side with a tray of more wine goblets in one hand.

"Laurel, right?" Alanna asked with a smile, continuing when the Amazon confirmed her guess with a nod. "My wine is rather bitter; you might want to check the bottle it came from to make sure it hasn't turned."

Now the slightly older girl really frowned, confusion clear in her eyes as she took Her Queen's goblet and placed in on her tray with another bow. "I apologize, My Queen. Usually someone in the kitchens checks such things, but I shall bring you more."

"Thank you, but there's no rush. I'm quite happy with water."

"Of course, My Queen," the other replied, bowing again. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"Thank you, Laurel." She repeated with a smile as the girl hurried away, before turning her attention to Kalasin, who had been watching them. "Just a bit of bad wine."

Kalasin nodded, still frowning slightly even as both turned their attention back to their sisters' performance and Alanna did the same, fighting to keep her eyes on the show she'd seen several times before, rather than the guests she had invited to attend alongside the new inductees, made all the more difficult when she noted in a quick glance that her brother wasn't even holding up the pretense of watching the show.

* * *

It was an intriguing display, to be sure. The story they'd chosen to perform was a fairly well-known fairy tale in the northern realms, and as such something all those who were present were already likely to know, but not necessarily something they might have paid much mind to before. The staging of the story highlighted many things that the modern 'patron's world' tended to conceal and inadvertently neglect. For one thing, all of the characters in the story shared some measure of equality from what the audience was allowed to see. Even before the heroine was forced by fate to seek a destiny far harsher than the one her high birth should have bequeathed her, being a 'lady' meant something different, something more in her time from what it did in their present. 

The Prince of Tortall wasn't sure what he felt about this realization. This was the way things were and always had been, for him at least. It was the world his parents had happily grown up in and the world he'd been born into and raised apart of to one day rule... But he was beginning to realize that that did not necessarily mean that such things were right and should be allowed to continue.

From how fast the Amazon nation was growing, it was a problem everywhere, too. Including Tortall. The idea that the Code of Chivalry was only a standard instigated to protect something wholly wrong didn't sit well with him either...

But what could he do about it? He was the Prince of one of the new nation's neighbors, yes. He would probably give his father a glowing report of the Amazons and their Queen and encourage him to seek peaceful relations with them... But beyond that there really wasn't much he could do.

Frowning in thought, his eyes drifted to his squire, who sat on his left hand. It took him only a moment to notice that as their desserts were served and the performance drew to a close, Thom had barely touched his food and hadn't been watching the show at all. Instead his eyes had been focused on the lady across the table and floor from them.

The Amazons' Queen, the cause of so much of all that had transpired in recent months and the lady who had set all the events leading up to it into motion. Impressive to any standard even without the claim that she had been Chosen by no less than the Queen of the Gods, the Great Mother Goddess, Herself for the task. Queen of a nation that might be more than four times the size the one he would one day rule, and she was only just eighteen, her twin brother wasn't even a full-knight yet!

Here he sat, wondering what he could do to change the world, to _right_ at least some of the wrongs he now knew existed, and a lady several years his junior had already done so much. Much more than most would have ever thought of trying. One with even her a tenth of her evident strength of character could have been respected for surviving the convents with their spirit and mind intact and striving to change the world upon their arrival to Court. Instead she'd chosen exile for herself, not to retreat from the world, but instead to build a new, better nation and thereby wake some of the world's people to the numerous wrongs that it praised...

She seemed so sure of herself, but he had to wonder. Despite her numerous accomplishments to date and the tremendous self-confidence she clearly possessed, surely the future, what she might face, must seem daunting at times, even to her? It had to be. Why else would she surround herself with so many advisors? That was why all rulers had numerous advisors to help them rule. It only made sense. It was also probably why there were light bags under her eyes; barely noticeable, but there nonetheless.

"Why the frown, Jon?"

Jonathon started slightly, before turning towards his uncle with a sheepish grin. "Just thinking, uncle," he replied, pausing in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "All of this is a bit overwhelming."

"It is impressive," Duke Gareth nodded, taking another sip from the wine goblet he'd barely touched throughout his meal even as he finished his dessert off. "But then again it's supposed to be."

"What?"

The Duke of Naxen raised an eyebrow at his nephew, smiling slightly as he replied. "Surely you've noticed how much being the prince of Tortall calls upon your ability to perform for different audiences? Bravery for the soldiers, honor for the knights, gallantry for the ladies, pride for the noblemen, and so on. All those born to privilege are bound to such obligations, varying depending upon who they were born as and whom they are expected to become." He nodded slightly towards the Amazon Queen before he continued, "It is always rather impressive when one manages to raise themselves far higher than most would ever expect of them. Although I have to wonder where she might go from here."

The Prince of Conté shook his head, "What'd do you mean? Why would she want to go anywhere?"

"You misunderstand me, highness. She is several years your junior, and has raised herself from the lady of a minor holding by birth to the Queen and liege-lady of what has the potential to become the greatest of the northern nations."

"So?" Gary asked from his father's other side, drawing the pairs attention to the fact that the performers had vanished into the floor again, probably with the end of the performance, since they had been asked not to applaud anything until the curtain call, while more wine was served.

"So, she has risen greatly in power, stature and wealth in just a few short years. She is young, driven and gifted. Though she may still be struggling with some of the responsibilities of a sovereign, she may once her country is recognized by all others, find herself frightfully bored. I would fear that her crown and throne might one day begin to feel like the cage she claims her convent was..." He trailed off as the lights in the room returned once more and the topic of their conversation rose to her feet.

"I for one enjoyed both the performance and the meal immensely," the Queen of the Amazons offered with a smile, as she nodded to the performers that had somehow lined up along one wall and the servers and chefs along the other. "Thank you all," she continued smiling as the servers and performers bowed out to the audience's applause before continuing after the room had emptied. "We hope you all found your meal and the Facere's act equally rewarding." She paused again at the brief applause this statement received, still smiling though not seeming to focus on anything. "But we shan't keep you any longer as the hour has drawn rather late and many of you have early mornings tomorrow. For those that wish to stay later, drinks and snacks shall be provided in the grand throne room, which you passed through earlier tonight. So, once again, welcome to Thalami and Agerlea, home of the Amazons. And good night."

With that the Amazon Queen moved away from the table and back up the stairs she had entered from earlier, her red-robed guards once again partially concealing her even as she nodded and smiled repeatedly to all those who had risen and were bowing or curtsying at her departure.

Watching her carefully, Thom realized that his Training Master was right. Alanna, despite the necessity of the appearance and the fact that it had probably been necessary for quite some time, clearly did not like dressing up and smiling for an audience. She never had liked playing dress-up, or acting all that much, so it wasn't surprising. But it really did make him wonder how she could ever hope to be happy as a Queen...

Startled gasps drew him out of his inner thoughts even as he turned towards the sight that had caused the commotion, bringing a yell of dismay from his throat even as his Knight Master and the Duke of Conté quickly grabbed a hold of him to keep him from running towards the stairwell...

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Alanna?" Thayet asked quietly as he followed her from an appropriate two steps behind up the stairwell. 

"No, I'm not." Alanna replied, just as quietly, releasing a soft sigh as she finished. "I'll be glad to reach my bed tonight."

"We all will," Kalasin agreed, even as she shook her head. "But you might want to call one of the Healers first."

"Why? I'm just tired."

"You're barely walking straight."

"I'm—"

"_Please_, Alanna... We... can't..."

Alanna frowned as her mind tried to comprehend what her head advisor was saying, but her words suddenly didn't seem to connect in any kind of logical fashion. Then suddenly a wave of dizziness much more intense than the bursts that had been plaguing her since she rose from the table hit her, and everything went dark...

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 6: A Long Day **

* * *

* * *

**Translations:**

Thalami – Abode of Women(Capital City)

Agerlea – Land of the Lionesses(County)

Astu-lea – City of the Lioness(Inner Capital City)

Lacaenapex – Crowned women

Lacaena – (technically) Spartan women(Radical Amazon Movement)

Hosticus – foreign, usually "of the enemy/hostile"

Facere – "to make, form, do, perform...of feelings and circumstances." (Amazonian Actresses)

* * *

Side Notes/Credits: 

(1) "The Patron's World" – Taken from a reference in "Trinity" made by "Wonder Woman"

(2) I'm just using Latin as the language of the "Old Ones" – writer's license, and the fact that we don't really know much about them...

(3) Celeres/Celerum – "Early name for Roman nobles, especially bodyguards of the kings..." other than that, I'm making this up; "The Celerum" are essentially the best of the Royal Guard, the Queen's personal assistants and bodyguards, who also act as her ladies-in-waiting or handmaidens. A "Celeres" is a person who is a member of "the Celerum."

* * *

AN2: Hi everyone! 

Sorry for the wait, I couldn't seem to write the last few scenes in this chapter. I still don't like them, so I might rewrite them sometime in the future, but I figured you'd waited long enough. Though it honestly would have been a much shorter wait if one or two people had been kind enough to respond to my request for ideas on the celebration.

Anyway, I've left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, so I'll try to give you more as soon as possible. I should be able to finish at least one more chapter before I leave for school, though working kind of makes that hard, so you might have to wait until the last two weeks of August, when I'm free from work and only packing for school.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and would love to hear some ideas for the next chapter. Really. I have some, but speculation always helps, so please give me your best shot with a review and I might be able to update sooner.

Bye for now!

Jess S

* * *

Time Unedited Chapter Posted on JessStorm Mailing List: 2:00 AM, 7/29/2007 

Time Unedited Chapter Posted on 2:54 AM, 7/30/2007

Time Chapter Beta-Read: NA

Time Chapter Revised:NA

REQUEST: I know someone offered to beta-read this story for me, but I can't find the email they sent me. So if you're willing to beta for me, please let me know. If you want to get a head start, the first thing I'm going to ask you to do is go through all of the posted chapters for errors. Thanks! Bye for now!


End file.
